My remake of Alice in Wonderland
by Mikipeach
Summary: Y a peu de temps ma vie tournait autour des livres d'Harry Potter et de la platitude de ma vie sans la moindre once de magie. Mais faut croire que l'ironie du sort a voulu mettre du piment dans mon existence...comme me propulser en tant que moldue dans un univers magique en sachant que je suis la reine de la maladresse ! Par exemple. (reprise de l'histoire en juillet 2013)
1. Chapter 1

_Tous les personnages sont à JK. Rowling hormis Cally et son entourage qui sont à moi. Ils sont sortis de mon esprit comme Athéna est sortie de la tête de Zeus =D/je sais où est la porte merci/_

_Bref que dire d'autre : c'est ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture surtout !_

_EDIT : et correction du premier chapitre qui était…trop vieux et avait besoin d'un petit lifting._

* * *

><p><strong>} <strong>_**Imaginaire dites-vous ?***_

_**Quand le Lapin sortit une montre de son gousset, la regarda et reprit sa course, Alice se leva d'un bond car, en un éclair, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un lapin avec un gousset et une montre à en sortir. Dévorée de curiosité, elle le suivit à travers champs, et eut juste le temps de le voir s'engouffrer dans un vaste terrier sous la haie. **_

**Lewis Carroll **_Alice aux pays des Merveilles_

-Han vous avez vu le moment ou Dumbledore meurt ?

-Et celui où Ginny et Harry s'embrassent ?

- Moi je les ai trouvés trop mignon.

- J'ai bien aimé le film, mais je trouvais qu'il y avait des choses décevantes qui le gâchaient.

- T'es tout simplement déçue que le film ne soit pas aussi fidèle au livre.

- Moi je crois que ce qui l'a gène, c'est que Fred n'était pas beaucoup présent dans le film. Pas vrai Cally ?

Je lance un regard noir à Richard qui éclate de rire. Malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi. C'est mon défaut je ris pour un rien. Au fait je m'appelle Cally Moore. J'ai seize ans, je suis née le 1er Avril 1993 et je suis une anglaise on ne peut plus _british_. Je vis à Londres avec mon père qui est un photographe banal mais avec son petit commerce. Comme toutes adolescentes j'aime faire les boutiques, étudier, faire la fête, aller en boite pour danser jusqu'à l'aube et revenir discrètement dans ma chambre en faisant croire à mon père que j'ai dormi toute la nuit, me prendre des cuites… Bref je suis un mélange de tous les adolescents ; je peux être une véritable rebelle qui n'hésitera pas à se souler ou à fricoter avec le premier garçon et une bonne fille à son papa qui travaille bien à l'école et qui ne fume pas. Je suis complexe, je l'assume et j'aime ça. Ici à Londres nous sommes en vacances, durant le début des grandes vacances d'été pour être plus précis. Et bien sûr avec mes trois meilleurs amis nous avons voulu inaugurer les vacances par une séance Harry Potter. Oui car en ce moment le dernier Harry Potter, le sixième, est au cinéma et mes amis et moi sommes des fans de chez fan de l'univers de J.K Rowling. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où mes meilleurs amis et moi avions acheté le tout premier tome de cette série. On l'avait trouvé dans une librairie juste à côté de notre école primaire. Coup de foudre direct. Vlan. Cupidon a percé notre cœur de la flèche du fanatisme au sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Nous sommes sans doute les plus fidèles fans de la secte J.K Rowling et nous aimons ça. Mais nous avons chacun une préférence, un moyen de prouver notre vénération à ce monde fantastique qui a peuplé notre adolescence. Vous voyez cette fille devant moi, avec les cheveux châtain très légèrement ondulé vers les pointes qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux omoplates. La fille qui aborde une taille dans la moyenne, genre dans les un mètre soixante-quatre et qui a l'air très mince. Vous ne voyez pas qui c'est ? Elle porte un slim et un léger top vert avec des spartiates à talons. A vous voyez qui c'est. Elle s'appelle Penny Warren. Elle a lu tous les livres de longs en larges, malheureusement la fin de certains volumes ou anecdotes de l'univers de notre sorcier l'on déçu à tel point qu'elle a décidé d'écrire des fanficitions. Remarque nous avons tous plus au moins écrit des fanficitons, mais Penny nous devance tous et de loin. Soixante fans fictions à ce jour. Un record. Elle y traite tous les sujets : des nouveaux personnages se mélangeant avec nos héros, des couples hétéros, gays et lesbiens, ou des fins totalement différentes que celle qu'on connaît. Bref Penny c'est celle qui retranscrit tous nos délires sur cet univers, c'est notre plume. Cassie a choisi une autre voix. Cassie ? C'est la sœur jumelle de Penny, elle est plus petite que sa jumelle et à les cheveux plus sombre que sa sœur. Elle sort avec Richard, le garçon blond, très grand et qui la tient par la taille. Cassie est une acro aux goodies. Elle a tous les objets d'Harry Potter, de l'écharpe à la musique de films en passant par le chapeau que Ron porte durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch et d'un livre sur tous l'univers des films. Richard est plus branché cinématographie. Il a tous les films en versions courtes, longues ainsi que tous les jeux vidéo sur notre sorcier à lunettes. Mon meilleur ami a aussi une certaine tendance à faire des parodies de l'œuvre de J.K Rowling des montages vidéo qui nous font rire jusqu'aux larmes à chaque fois qu'on les regarde.

Moi je dévore et redévore les tomes. Si Penny les lit de long en large, moi je lis de long en large, en diagonale, en travers, à l'envers…

Ma spécialité ? Connaître toute l'histoire de ce cher Harry. Je peux vous réciter chaque parole de chaque tome, de chaque chapitre, de chaque page. Je m'amuse à faire les voix de tant en tant. J'ai même acheté les livres sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, tel que _Le quidditch à travers les âges_, _Les animaux fantastiques _ou _Les Contes de Beedle le barde_. Je suis même allé sur le site officiel de J.K Rowling ou à ses interview, dans l'espoir de savoir encore plus de chose sur cet univers qui me passionne.

Si je me plonge au temps dans cet œuvre littéraire, c'est sans doute parce que mon cerveau a besoin d'imagination. Oui je suis comme ça, j'aime rêver, laisser mon esprit explorer des mondes oniriques sans queue ni tête. Je ne suis pas normale. Non sans rire ?

Oui bon ça va, je sais que je suis spéciale mais y a des limites et heureusement. N'empêche je me demande si un jour je trouverais quelqu'un qui m'acceptera tel que je suis. Oh je suis déjà sorti avec des garçons, trois pour être précise, mais à chaque fois ils me plaquaient, me jugeant trop immature, trop extravertie, trop…enfantine.

Bon physiquement on ne peut pas dire que je sois une gamine : j'ai des cheveux ondulé d'un noir de jais, quand j'étais petite cela me valait l'immense honneur de jouer Blanche-Neige (pendant que Penny jouait Ariel et Cassie Belle…nan mais quelle injustice je vous dis pas je devais être dans les pommes les trois quart du jeu avant que Richard arrive pour me sauver…et épouser Penny. Vive la logique des mômes et leur conception de l'amour). Des yeux gris, comme ceux de ma môman, une taille dans la moyenne, un discret et petit bedon (chut je dois faire du sport pour avoir des abdos, je sais, inutile de me le faire remarquer), une taille dans la moyenne et…Et une poitrine ! Un bon petit bonnet B, ça c'est ma fierté, à défaut d'avoir des cheveux façon l'Oréal ou une taille de mannequin…j'ai une poitrine ahahaha et je bats Penny et Cassie…Oui bon on a fait un concours c'est vrai mais faut bien s'occuper comme on peut dans les vestiaires. Alors après la rapide description du spécimen que je suis on peut dire que je suis banale. Pas maigre, pas grosse, ni une naine ni une grande perche…boarf voilà je suis normale. Mais niveau caractère je suis….surprenante au dire de mon entourage. Bon disons le franchement je suis surexcitée, une grosse folle échappée d'un asile qui passe la moitié de son temps à utiliser son cerveau pour des délires tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Je suis spontanée, j'ai beau faire des efforts rien à faire…ça sort tout seul et parfois mes remarques valent de grands éclats de rire dans l'assistance. Normal le ridicule c'est trop drôle, lol. Bon allez on va aussi être honnête je n'ai pas des qualités incroyable, mouvement de cheveux façon blonde trop famous…ouais bon je déconne, à part ma sociabilité je vois vraiment pas en quoi mon immaturité ou ma grossièreté…peuvent être des qualités. Ouais je jure avec autant de grâce qu'un bucheron amoureux d'un ours danseur de claquètes…Bon j'ai aussi des expressions de merde. Et puisqu'on en est là autant rajouter que je suis maladroite. Si lorsque je danse je ne tombe jamais, ou pas tout le temps, en revanche dans la vie de tous les jours, on peut être sûr que je tomberais au moins une fois par terre. Résultat je dois faire super attention à l'endroit où je pose mes pieds et surtout lorsque je porte des talons. Et sinon monsieur le psy (pourquoi un psy ? Ben rien à foutre c'est juste que je m'imagine dans un canapé à papoter avec ma conscience psy…oui je me soigne merci de vous inquiéter de ma santé), j'ai remarqué dernièrement que je dis souvent des choses totalement hors sujet de la conversation. En fait je discute avec mes amis, je me mets à penser à quelque chose soudainement et je finis par dire ce que je pense à voix haute. Et je me ridiculise dans les règles de l'art…mais ça…ça ne surprend plus personne. Par exemple ; un jour qu'on parlait avec Richard, Cassie et Penny sur le réchauffement climatique, assis sur un banc de Piccadilly Circus, je remarque un oiseau qui picore une miette. Je me suis alors demandée comment les oiseaux se reproduisaient quand un oiseau mâle, de toute évidence, est venu drag ouiller madame moineau. Et alors que Penny accusait les voitures de polluer la planète, moi j'ai dit tout haut : « Dite vous vous êtes jamais demandé comment les oiseaux se reproduisaient ? Moi je pense qu'ils font comme les lapins ou les chiens, et vous ? ». No comment.

- Et Cally tu rêves ou quoi ? me demande Cassie en me passant la main devant les yeux.

- Elle pense à son Fred chérie. Ricane Penny

- Parle pour toi. Madame je craque pour Drago le looser. Je lance avec un sourire narquois.

Toucher, couler. Avec Penny on s'est toujours chambré sur les personnages que nous apprécions. J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour Fred Weasley, le trouvant marrant et beau mais Penny a toujours préféré Drago, ce type peureux et idiot que je ne supporte pas. Cassie est dingue de Richard et trouve qu'aucun des protagonistes masculins d'Harry Potter n'arrive à la cheville de son chéri. Sans déconner ?

Je soupire en me massant la nuque comment pouvons-nous aimer des personnages qui n'existent pas ? Soudain mon ventre émet un gargouillement, coupant court à la théorie que j'allais me faire dans mon cerveau sur l'attirance face aux personnages de romans. Super titre d'une thèse.

- Et si on allait manger ? Je dis.

-Ouais j'ai la dalle. Dis Cassie.

- Ben il est une heure. C'est un peu normal que l'on crève de fin. Nous répond Richard avec un petit rire

- On n'a qu'aller à Subway et après on ira faire les boutiques. D'accord ? demande Penny avec un grand sourire.

-OK !

Cinq heures plus tard je rentre chez moi. J'habite dans une modeste maison anglaise avec un joli petit jardin et un adorable petit chat du nom de Sweet. D'ailleurs l'adorable peluche vient me faire la fête lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir, en fait ce ventre à patte meurt de faim et n'attend qu'une chose : que sa bonne maitresse vienne lui ouvrir la boite de croquettes. J'en profite pour me servir un verre de lait, appuyée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Un petit papier y est posé, portant l'écriture de mon cher pater qui m'annonce qu'il rentrera demain matin. Comme je suis contente d'être en vacances et de ne pas être obligée de travailler comme une dingue tel mon pauvre papou net. Je pose le verre dans l'évier et monte dans ma chambre où j'allume ma chaine hifi à fond. Le denier album de Mika envahit ma chambre.

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_ _Running around like a clown on purpose_ _Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_ _No giving up when you're young and you want some_

Je chante avec Mika, danse dans ma chambre, évacuant l'énergie qui déborde en moi. Je regarde mes mails sur mon ordinateur que mon cher Papa m'a offert pour noël. Comme je l'aime mon père dans ces moments.

_Running around again_ _Running for running_

Je mets la musique en boucle, tandis que je file dans la salle de bain pour aller me prendre un bon bain. Je me laisse aller, laissant la mousse flotter sur l'eau et me repassant le film d'Harry Potter en boucle dans ma tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, je ressors de la salle de bain propre avec ma chemise de nuit couleur pistache et une veste et des looses pour ne pas avoir froid. En passant devant la glace du couloir, je croise mon clone avec les cheveux légèrement ondulés à cause de l'eau mais je n'y fait pas attention. Dix-neuf heures indique la pendule. J'ai faim. Je descends dans la cuisine ou Sweet m'accueille en miaulant. Je me fais deux simples sandwiches avec une salade et une bouteille d'eau et monte le tout dans ma chambre avec Sweet qui me suit en miaulant. Je change Mika contre Underclass Héro de Sum41 pour recharger mes batteries et en profite pour surfer sur internet avec mon mac. A votre avis que vais voir sur internet ? Les sites sur Harry Potter, évidemment.

J'y passe deux bonnes heures puis finalement j'éteins mac, chaine hifi et je lave la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Lorsque je retourne dans ma chambre, Sweet à déjà fait son petit nid sur ma couette. Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire en attendant le sommeil. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je me dirige vers ma bibliothèque et prend un tome d'Harry Potter. Le quatrième. Je me mets sous ma couverture avec mon ipod dans les oreilles, le son au minimum et ma petite lampe de chevet comme unique éclairage. Et je me replonge tout doucement dans l'année scolaire où tout bascula pour mon sorcier préféré, après Fred bien sûr. En réfléchissant si Barty Croupton junior n'avait pas pris l'apparence de Maugrey, Voldemort n'aurait jamais ressuscité. Ressuscité c'est vite dit. Car quand bien même Voldemort ne serait pas revenu plus puissant et plus fort que jamais dans ce tome, ils seraient restés vivant à cause des hocruxes. Bref inutile de vous détailler les pensées idiotes qui traversent mon esprit engourdit par le sommeil et par le roman qui me berce doucement.

Ma tête est lourde, mes paupières s'ouvrent et se referment. J'essaye de ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée, de savoir ce que dira Harry à Ron lors de leur dispute. Dispute que je connais si bien, mais que je ne me lasse pas de revoir. Les écouteurs de mon ipod glissent de mes oreilles, ma tête dodeline avant de tomber sur mon épaule. Je lis juste le dernier mot du chapitre et m'endors.

Dumbledore meurt… regard noir à Richard… je ris pour un rien… m'appelle Cally Moore… anglaise on ne peut plus _british_… Je suis complexe, je l'assume et j'aime ça… fan de l'univers de J.K Rowling… besoin d'imagination… Penny Warren… Cassie ? C'est la sœur jumelle de Penny… No comment… Et Cally tu rêves ou quoi... Toucher, couler…_ Teenage dreams in a teenage circus…_ Comme je l'aime mon père dans ces moments… Je mets la musique en boucle… je ressors de la salle de bain … Sweet m'accueille en miaulant… Une idée me traverse l'esprit… Voldemort n'aurait jamais ressuscité…dernier mot…dernier mot…dernier…

Noir.

Noir.

Un près, un océan de verdure verte s'étend sous mes yeux. L'espace aérien lui faisant écho. Tout est si calme, si paisible. Je suis allongé dans l'herbe qui me chatouille le visage. Les légers rayons de soleil m'aveuglent mas je n'y fais pas attention. C'est si beau, si apaisant. Je ferme les yeux écoutant le silence qui m'entoure, qui m'enrobe dans cette vaste prairie. Un battement d'aile et quelque chose qui frôle ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit…le vif d'or. Il est là, comme dans les films, comme dans les descriptions de J.K Rowling, c'est bien lui. La petite balle d'or tourne autour de moi puis s'en va un peu plus loin, amusée j'essaye de l'attraper. Mais à chaque fois elle se dérobe, j'en ris et continue mon petit jeu, dévalant la pente, sautant, courant. Le jeu continue encore longtemps, lorsque la petite balle voltige juste devant ma frimousse. Rapide comme l'éclair, je l'emprisonne dans ma main, sentant au passage les petites ailes effleurer mes doigts. Soudain le vif d'or tente de monter dans le ciel, alors que ma main le tient fermement. J'ai beau le retenir de toutes mes forces avec mes doigts, il tente de s'envoler. Soudain mes pieds quittent le sol, le vif d'or m'emmener avec lui dans sa quête de liberté, cette ridicule petite balle est dotée d'une force étonnante.

Le près s'étend sous mes pieds vaste océan, et moi, je continu ma course me rapprochant toujours plus du soleil. Toujours plus. Un rayon m'aveugle, je ferme les yeux et me réveille.

J'ai beau avoir les yeux ouvert, je vois malgré tout trouble. En même temps je ne suis pas réputée pour être du matin. Je regarde la chose sur quoi mes doigts se sont refermés qui n'est autre que mon ipod. Tu parles d'un vif d'or. Les yeux encore fatigués, je me lève, range mon ipod dans la poche de ma veste et prend mon Harry Potter dans les mains. Je renonce à chercher mes pantoufles, trop endormie pour avoir l'esprit clair, et marche en direction de la cuisine en chaussettes. Je descends les escaliers. Tiens, ils ont l'air plus grand et en mauvaise état, mais à mon avis je dois rater quelques marches. J'arrive dans la cuisine m'affale à la table et, toujours avec des yeux de taupes, prends le premier truc que me passe sous la main. Bonne pioche, une assiette de bacon. Je commence à manger tout en lisant mon Harry Potter. Où en étais-je déjà ?

-Mademoiselle ?

Je m'arrête un instant. Pourquoi mon père m'appelle comme ça et avec une voix d'un papi de quatre-vingt dix ans ? A mon avis mon cher Papa a abusé de l'alcool à sa réunion hier. Je continue à tourner les pages de mon roman et me replonge dans ma lecture, là où je l'avais laissée.

- Mademoiselle ?

Mais il continu sur cette voie-là. A moins que ce soit un ami à mon père, mais je ne lève pas la tête quand même. Je me contente d'un geste rapide de la main pour saluer l'invité ou mon père. Alors j'en suis…

- Mademoiselle quel est donc ce livre ?

Mais il va me laisser tranquille ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais me déranger quand je lis et encore moins quand c'est un tome d'Harry Potter. C'est un moment sacré et ça doit se respecter.

- _Harry Potter et la coupe de feu_. Je réponds avec exaspération_. _Tu sais bien l'histoire de ce sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui doit éliminer Voldemort. Ce grand sorcier qui a la folie des grandeurs qui ressuscite dans ce tome. Tu me laisse lire maintenant ?

- Mademoiselle qui êtes-vous ?

Cette fois c'est une voix féminine qui me pose la question. Surprise je lève la tête et ce que je vois me fait frôler un infarctus. Un vieil homme avec une barbe démesurée, un nez aquilin où une paire de lunettes trône dessus me fait face, assis à la même table que moi. Il porte une robe aux motifs étoilés assortie avec son chapeau pointu. La femme, en face du vieil homme, a cet air strict, que je lui connais si bien, un chignon renforce cette image du professeur strict qu'elle véhicule. Elle est vêtue d'une robe couleur vert bouteille, assortie à son chapeau. Je les regarde, ils me regardent. Je suis si horrifiée que j'en garde la bouche ouverte. C'est si incroyable. Comment vous réagirez vous, si vous rencontriez Dumbledore et McGonagall au petit déjeuner. En plus je ne suis même pas chez moi là. Je regarde cette pièce, que je prenais pour ma cuisine, qui n'est autre que la grande salle de Poudlard !

-Par le caleçon de Merlin. Je m'exclame

Quand je vous disais que j'étais une malade d'Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em>Merci de m'avoir lu 8D un petit com pour me faire plaisir et me dire ce que vous en pensez *un cookie comme récompense ^^*<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. Pas beaucoup d'action je le conçois pour l'instant, juste la suite de l'arrivée de Cally dans Poudlard. Bref régalez-vous !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>} Rêve ou réalité *<strong>_

_**« Mais je n'ai nulle envie d'aller chez les fous », fit remarquer Alice. « Oh ! Vous ne sauriez faire autrement, dit le Chat : Ici, tout le monde est fou. Je suis fou. Vous êtes folle. » « Comment savez-vous que je suis folle ? » Demanda Alice. « Il faut croire que vous l'êtes, répondit le Chat sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue ici. »**_

Vous l'avez sûrement compris j'aime rêver. Et ce depuis m'a plus tendre enfance. Genre quand je parle comme ça on dirait que je suis une vieille peau qui raconte sa vie avant d'aller dans la tombe. Bref j'ai seize ans et toutes mes dents et une imagination débordante. Des preuves de ma folie et de mon immaturité ? J'en ai des tas !

Petite j'adorais lire _Le monde de Narnia_ ou _Peter Pan. _Cette faculté d'entrée dans un monde magique par l'aide d'une armoire, d'une fée ou même d'un lapin m'avait toujours passionnée. Vous ne trouvez pas ça fantastique vous ? Ces univers où il suffit d'avoir une âme d'enfant pour y pénétrer. Si ces univers existaient vraiment, j'aurais une carte d'abonnement pour y aller tous les jours.

Hem mais je m'égare là. Donc quand j'étais une gamine en âge de lire mais totalement incapable de faire la différence entre le réel et l'imaginaire, je passais mes journées dans un placard à attendre que je me trouve dans une forêt avec un lion, une famille de castor ou un satyre pour en découdre avec une reine blanche…bref je rêvais d'aventure mais je n'ai trouvé que des cafards dans les armoires. Et je me suis consolée avec l'histoire de Peter Pan, je passais des nuits blanches à attendre qu'une fée et un petit garçon viennent. Mais nada. Que cela ne tienne ! Durant la journée je m'entraînais à voler en attendant que le garçon qui ne grandit jamais vienne m'enlever, je n'y aie gagné que des gamelles. Puis il y a eu cette période du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, période où je cherchais des hobbits à tout bout de champs et des elfes dans les forêts en criant bien fort : « Les eeeelfeees où êtes-vous ? J'ai des gaufres pour vous ! ». Pis comme personne ne venait, j'ai fouillé toute la campagne anglaise à la recherche d'un lapin avec une montre à gousset…mais encore une fois j'ai dû prendre conscience qu'_Alice aux pays des Merveilles _n'était qu'une merveille qui ne prendrait jamais forme dans la réalité. Je n'ai fait que courir après des mondes imaginaires durant toute une période de ma vie, qui n'est toujours pas terminer d'ailleurs, et même si je ne coure plus après les lapins blancs je continue à entretenir mon imaginaire par des rêves. Maigre consolation.

Jusqu'à maintenant les portes de ces mondes…fictifs m'avaient toujours été fermées. Et voilà que l'une d'elle s'ouvre. Ironie du sort ?

**OoOoOoO**

Je suis la reproduction parfaite d'une carpe hors de l'eau à cet instant. Je cligne à plusieurs reprises des yeux, me les frottent, me pince…mais rien, rien ne change ! Je suis toujours à Poudlard devant Dumby et McGonagall, qui ne semblent, visiblement, ne pas en mener large eux aussi. Y auraient dut succès en tant que statuts. Vu comment y me fixent on jureraient que Méduse les a pétrifiés ou qu'ils sont devenus des statues de sel. Flippant je vous jure. Moi en tout cas je suis en pleine réflexion intérieure sur moi-même. Alors plusieurs hypothèses me viennent à l'esprit sur cette vision pour le moins…étrange.

Je pense pas que ce que je vis soit dû à une hallucination, vu que je n'ai jamais touché à des substances illicites et encore moins à la clope. Ouais même pour moi la nicotine c'est une drogue. Je me suis pincée à plusieurs reprises et je suis toujours dans le même rêve…Ben oui pour moi ce n'est qu'un rêve. Han j'imagine déjà vos réflexions : « Pourquoi tu flippe ? T'es dans un univers qui te fascine…alors fait pas chier ton monde avec des questions existentielles. »…Ouais sauf que voir ça au petit-déj', alors que tu t'étais résigné à…bref à ce que ce ne soit que le fruit de ton imagination, un rêve en gros…Ben je peux vous dire que ça fout les jetons. La preuve j'ai dit une phrase sans sujet verbe complément, bref qui n'a aucun sens !

Bon on va respirer Cally, on va se détendre. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est me prendre un mur en pleine tête, pas dur vu ma maladresse légendaire, et je me réveillerai pour ensuite aller à l'asile le plus proche…et je préviendrai, pour finir mon père de ma folie. Super plan. En attendant faut que je me casse sinan je vais devenir dingue.

Alerte ! Dumby s'approche vers moi, une main compatissante tendue vers ma misérable personne. Je m'éloigne rapidement :

-Vade e retro Satan ! Ne me touche pas si tu ne veux pas devenir un agrume !

Ptin je crains un max moi. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais là je me tape un sprint dans Poudlard…et il semble que mon esprit tordu ait décidé de me jouer des tours. Comment dire…je cours dans les escaliers, découvre au passage des endroits plus ou moins décrits ou vu dans les livres et les films, alors que des tableaux me regardent et s'échangent des remarques sur ma présence pour le moins incongru…quand ces saloperies de marches et ce p****n d'escalier se font la malle, et avec une élégance incroyable et un hurlement suraigüe…je tombe. Pour ceux qui n'imaginent pas la scène…ben disons que c'est comme quand Alice tombe dans le terrier du lapin…sauf que le sol se rapproche un ptit peu trop vite. Et un ptit peu trop dangereusement.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HH !

Voilà en gros ce que je dis à cet instant.

Je me rapproche dangereusement du sol tandis que je hurle à m'en casser les cordes vocales…Et je suis sauvée par un escalier quelques mètres en dessous qui se tape le trip de se changer en toboggan. Je hurle de plus belle et passe sous le nez de Dumbledore et McGonnagall qui se trouvent sur un autre escalier. J'arrive sans encombre dans le hall du château, m'étale de nouveau par terre en essayant de me remettre debout, à cause d'un croc enjambe que je me suis faite moi-même. Cally t'es vraiment qu'une grosse nouille ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi Seigneur m'avez-vous doté d'une maladresse aussi stupide ? Qu'ai-je fait de maaaaal ?! Bon retour à la case départ. Seconde option pour se tirer de cet endroit…prendre la porte. Enième sprint de ma part comme si j'avais le feu aux fesse, enfin c'est plutôt des sorciers que j'ai aux trousses, profs qui plus ai. Misèèèère. Seigneur sortait moi de ce cauchemar et je jure de ne plus fantasmer sur Fred Weasley. Je me retourne et voie Dumby qui sort sa baguette…Ah sortilège de saucissonnage à la manière d'agiter la baguette. Ouais je suis dingue de cette série au point de reconnaître la manière de jeter les sortilèges…ok Cally dès que tu te réveilles tu vas chez le psy. Bon allez on accélère en espérant que le vieux me rate. Euh bizarre…J'ai comme des fourmis dans tout le corps, une sorte d'énorme engourdissement. Allo docteur ?

Donc après cette réaction bizarre de mon corps je me précipite dans le parc et là…Hagrid arrive devant moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Cette vision me clou, mais alors au sens propre, sur place. Une question existentielle apparait alors dans ma tête : je hurle ou je m'évanouis ?

J'opte pour un mélange entre les deux et la dernière image que j'ai c'est un sombral qui vole dans le ciel bleu d'Ecosse.

Well, c'est officiel, je suis complètement cinglée.

**OoOoOoO**

-Mmmmh

J'ai mal à la tête, je crois que j'ai fait un rêve plutôt étrange. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais y serait peut-être tant que je me lève enfin, que je prépare le petit-déj de mon papounet…et après j'irai squatter chez Cassie et Penny pour leur raconter mon rêve absolument flippant.

Bref j'ouvre les yeux, me les frotte, baille…et hurle quand je vois Dumbledore à quelques centimètres de moi. Au passage je me prends le coin d'une des étagères se trouvant au-dessus de l'endroit où je dormais de toute évidence. Ok la douleur me prouve que c'est pas un rêve.

-Aiiiiiiieuuuuuuuh, je gémis les larmes aux yeux.

-Tout va bien jeune fille, me demande avec un ton compatissant Dumby

-Nan vous voyez bien que ça va pas ! Putain de chiotte de merde de crotte de bique ! je m'exclame, des larmes au coin des yeux.

-C'est pour une moldue vulgaire que vous m'avez fait venir professeur, dit une voix qui se veut doucereuse. D'ailleurs comment est-elle entrée dans Poudlard, alors que nous avons lancé de nombreux sorts anti-moldus ?

-Nous nous le demandons tous Severus, répond une voix que j'identifie comme celle de MacGonnagall.

Je me frotte les yeux et la tête au passage avant d'observer l'endroit où je me trouve. Je crois que j'en fais tomber ma mâchoire de stupeur tellement ce que j'ai devant les yeux…est improbable pour moi.

Je suis dans le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie de Dumby, évidemment, de Rogue, MacGonnagall et…Hagrid. On se regarde tous avec des yeux de la taille de balle de tennis et je crois que je vais m'évanouir encore. Oulà Cally on utilise les grands remèdes ! Pas question que je tombe de nouveau dans les vapes. C'est donc à la stupeur général que je me fou une bonne claque.

-Ok…Ça va mieux, je dis en souriant, je crois que je les ai pas convaincus. Je peux savoir ce que je fous à Poudlard ?

-Ainsi donc vous connaissez le nom de cette école. De plus il semblerait que l'existence de Mr Potter et de Voldemort ne vous soit pas inconnue. J'aimerai savoir comment vous possédez toutes ses données ?

Je crois que vous avez tous deviné que celui qui me fait l'interrogatoire et…Dumbledore ! Bravo le gagnant repart avec un voyage autour du monde, yiiiiiipiiiiiie !

-Je crois que lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un, la meilleure des choses est déjà de se présenter.

Mais y a des moments je vous jure que j'ai envie de me foutre des pains devant ma connerie et ma grande gueule. En tout cas Dumbledore semble bien amusé par ma répartie, ce qui n'est pas le cas du professeur de métamorphoses.

-C'est juste, me dit-il avec des yeux pétillants. Je m'appelle Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard mais aussi…

-…Président du Magenmagot, le tribunal des sorciers, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Et également l'heureux récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, 1re classe. Vous aimez aussi la musique de chambre et attachez une certaine importance à votre carte dans les paquets de Chocogrenouilles. Je suis au courant, je lance à un Albus plus que surpris. Je m'appelle Cally Moore, seize ans, simple moldue…et fana de l'univers de J.K Rowling.

-Cally…Un diminutif de Callandra je suppose, me demande Dumby.

Alors là le vieux m'a carrément eu ! Comment il a pu deviner que «Cally» était mon surnom ? Quoi ? Ah vous avez cru que je m'appelais Cally, et bien désolée mais mon véritable prénom c'est Callandra. Un prénom craignos et vieillot que même mes meilleurs potes s'abstiennent d'utiliser. Remarque les rares fois où ils l'utilisent, ils ont droit à des supers remontrances de ma part.

-Oui c'est un diminutif de Callandra. Mais je préfère Cally, d'accord ?

- Après cette petite parenthèse, j'aimerais que vous éclairiez mon esprit au sujet de vos données…, si je puis employer cette expression, aux sujets de vos données intarissables sur un monde qui devrait être secret pour une personne telle que vous.

Il me lance un sourire chaleureux qui s'accorde à merveille avec son regard pétillant. J'inspire et me lance à l'eau :

-Vous savez ça va peut-être vous paraître dingue…mais je viens d'un monde parallèle, si je puis dire, un monde où la sorcellerie n'existe pas et où une moldue a écrit un livre qui a eu un succès fou. Et ce livre porte sur un sorcier du nom d'Harry Potter, il fait ses études à la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard, mais sa famille est tuée par un sorcier complètement tcharbé…Bref en gros je me suis retrouvée je ne sais comment dans un univers imaginaire que j'adule dont je connais toute l'histoire. Eh oui je suis navré de l'apprendre mais votre univers a été créé de toute pièce par une moldue.

Ooookkk alors comme explications en douceur, on repassera. Je crois que j'ai littéralement tué sur le coup quatre professeurs de Poudlard, dont un que toute l'école ne peut pas se voir. Au bout de quelques secondes je commence à en avoir ma claque de jouer au roi du silence et je décide de montrer encore une fois que mon passe-temps et de manger des fougères et des lilas. Sinon je vois pas d'autres explications pour justifier ma stupidité.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! Bon je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré mais j'aimerai savoir où est la caméra cachée ?

-Pardon mademoiselle Moore ? me demande un Severus Rogue d'une voix qui signifie «toi-je-vais-te-mettre-du-poison-dans-tes-aliments-parce-que-je-peux-pas-te-saquer».

-Ben oui je ne peux pas être dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Enfin tout le monde sait que la sorcellerie ça n'existe pas. Donc où est la caméra cachée ?

-Enfin mademoiselle vous avez pu vous rendre compte de vous-même que cet endroit est bien réel, dit MacGonnagall d'une voix sèche.

-Déjà si j'étais dans Poudlard je devrais être une sorcière HORS je suis une moldue. Je le prouve…

Sans attendre je me saisis rapidement d'une baguette posée sur une table et exécute à la perfection, au millième près de la gestuelle, le sortilège de lévitation…mais RIEN ! Minerva et Hagrid ont un hoquet de surprise car j'ai pourtant fait le geste et prononcé la formule exacte mais rien, pas même une étincelle.

-Vous voyez !

-Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que vous soyez une moldue et que les sorts d'anti-moldu ne fonctionnent ? m'interroge Dumby, toujours avec le même calme.

Et là…nouveau pétage de plomb de Callandra Moore ! Trop top !

-Ben c'est évident ! Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Pourtant ça coule de source J.K Rowling c'est foutu de notre gueule à nous SES fans ! Les sortilèges anti-moldu c'est de la camelote ! J ACUUUSE donc J.K Rowling de m'avoir trompé durant toute mon enfance. Parce que je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire des fanfics, bon c'est rien comparé à Penny, en me faisant chier pour trouver une raison à la présence d'une moldue dans Poudlard…Alors que vos sortilèges ne repoussent pas les moldus. Un putain de mensonge qui descend les sorciers de mon estime !

Je crains merci j'étais au courant. En tout cas j'ai fait peur à tout le monde et si certains sorciers pensaient encore que les moldus n'étaient pas fous…et bien je crois qu'ils ont révisé leur jugement.

-D'ailleurs la magie est inefficace et ne sert à rien. Puisque vous avez essayé de me jeter un sort et y c'est rien passer. Peut-être que vous m'avez raté mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon je vais me casser d'ici et essayer de me réveiller de ce rêve totalement barge.

-Où allez-vous, crie Hagrid complètement désarçonné.

-Aux pays des petits poneys manger des arcs en ciel et faire des cacas papillons !(1), je hurle.

Je marche vers la porte d'un pas furibond. Je me fous des portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard scandalisés par mon attitude et qui me le font bien remarquer. Je veux partir d'ici, point barre. Et donc je traverse la porte…

…..

….

J'AI TRAVERSE LA PORTE ! Stupeur et tremblements ! Je me retourne vers la porte massive qui me fait face et m'empêche l'accès au bureau du directeur. Je respire un bon coup et tend une main tremblante vers le morceau de bois…je le traverse comme un rien ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans le bras, mais chose étrange j'ai l'impression que l'obstacle n'est qu'un voile gazeux. J'inspire une nouvelle fois et traverse complètement la porte.

Les quatre sorciers dans le bureau m'observent avec surprise, il faut dire que moi je n'en mène pas large non plus. Soudain Dumbledore se lève et semble prit d'un sursaut, ses yeux pétillants de nouveau. Il s'approche de moi :

-Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

-Que ? De quoi vous voulez….

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà Dumbledore saisit sa baguette et lance un sortilège aussi effrayant que l'avada kedavra, j'imagine en tout cas la lumière bleuté et la déflagration qui me heurte de plein fouet ont de quoi à me faire pipi dessus. Je fais un vol plané incroyable dans la pièce, renversant pas mal d'objets sur mon passage et pour finir…je me retrouve la moitié du corps dans la porte. Enfin disons plutôt qu'une partie de mon corps a de nouveau traverser la porte.

Bizarre…hormis les bleus du à mon vol plané, j'ai juste sentit une petite douleur quand le sortilège m'a été lancé. C'était une douleur semblable à celle que je ressens quand je m'épile à la cire. Donc minime.

Bon je trouve toujours cette histoire dingue mais mon baptême de l'air a eu le mérite de me calmer.

-Euh…comment j'ai pu…,je commence.

-Mademoiselle je crois qu'un peu de shopping, pour reprendre l'expression des jeunes de nos jours, vous ferez le plus grand bien, me dit Dumbledore tout souriant.

-Je...QUOI ?

-Enfin Albus, implore Minerva. Croyez-vous que c'est le moment ?

-Oui je le crois. Hagrid, vous escortez cette demoiselle là où elle le souhaite. J'oubliais, Dumbledore se retourna vers son bureau et sortit une liasse de billets moldus. Je pense que ceux-ci vous aidera dans vos petites emplettes et si j'étais vous je n'hésiterai pas à tout utilisé car il semblerait que vous allez rester ici pour longtemps.

-Euh…je…

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'expliquer qu'Hagrid m'entraîne vers la sortie. Juste avant de partir j'entends Minerva interrogeait Albus :

-Albus...Où diable avait vous trouvé cet argent moldus ?

-Oh j'en fais la collection à mes heures perdues. C'est amusant les petits dessins que les moldus font sur ces papiers.

-Professeur…,soupire Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

**OoOoOoO**

Bon je vous épargne les détails du voyage et de la lente adaptation de mon cerveau à tous les événements. Bref nous arrivons donc, Hagrid et moi, (au passage j'ai un peu sympathisé avec lui et maintenant il me regarde avec affection…ouais disons que je dois ressembler à un Norbert inoffensif pour lui, une jolie curiosité quoi) dans les rues commerçantes et pas chers de Londres. Je préviens quand même que je vivais dans un monde sans magie en 2009 et que je me retrouve dans un univers où la magie existe, où je semble capable de traverser la matière (et seul Dieu sait comment) en 1994…J'avais un an à cette époque. Et misèèèère et mine de crayon, je suis dans une époque où niveau mode…c'était plutôt ringard, enfin je vais peut-être trouver quelques vêtements passables que je customiserai…J'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis toujours en pyjama, que je porte des chaussures zarbi (Hagrid en a déniché Dieu sait où) et je me ballade avec un géant. Donc niveau discrétion on repassera.

Je suis calme ? Vous trouvez ? Eh bien pour moi tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, donc zen. Restons cool et ce n'est pas la première fois que mon cerveau me fait vivre des rêves bizarres…donc tout baigne et…

SPAAAAAFFFF

-Aïïïe, je gémis.

J'ai heurté quelqu'un de plein fouet et je me retrouve le cul au sol et une bosse à la tête. Vive ma maladresse.

-Désolée. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, me demande une voix masculine…super sexy.

-Non ça va. Mer….

Ma mâchoire c'est encore décroché sous le choc. Encore me direz-vous. Nan mais là y a de quoi je vous jure ! C'est Fred Weasley devant moi ! C'est bien lui qui me sourit avec ses yeux rieurs, ses cheveux flamboyant…Aaaaaahhh je bave devant ce Dieu qui m'a fait faire des fantasmes incroyables…

Stop me dit ma conscience ! Tu veux qu'il te prenne pour une cinglée ?

Ben je suis cinglée.

Stop tu m'as comprise.

Ok. Reçu chef.

-Merci ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire, me dit Fred avec un sourire espiègle (Ptinn je meurs limite là)

-Oui c'est ça, je réponds en riant- Je suis désolée, j'étais un peu dans la lune.

-Pas grave. C'est mignon chez toi. Bon je te laisse, au revoir.

-Bye, je lance un sourire con sur la figure, alors que mon Apollon disparaît dans la foule.

Je reste deux minutes comme ça, regardant l'endroit où à disparut mon Roméo onirique. Puis je me fous une bonne baffe et…nan je me réveille toujours pas.

-Alors c'est vrai. C'est la réalité je rêve pas, je chuchote rêveuse.

-Cally ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Il ne faut pas que tu disparaisses comme ça, me dit un Hagrid inquiet.

Ah je l'avais perdu. Tiens je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Je souris au gardien de chasse de Poudlard et avance d'un pas léger vers les premières boutiques. Quelle belle journée !

-Venez Hagrid ! Plus vite on aura fait nos emplettes, plus vite on retournera à Poudlard. Je veux visiter le château moi, je dis en souriant.

-Tu ne crois plus que c'est un rêve, m'interroge Hagrid étonné.

Faut dire que j'ai pas arrêté de le bassiner sur mon prétendu rêve durant tout le trajet.

-Non…Dison un rêve devenu réalité, je lui dis avec un sourire malicieux.


	3. Chapter 3

_C'est rapide je sais mais voilà quoi vous avez trois chapitres à la suite c'est pas beau 8D __Alors petite explication : j'ai voulu que Cally reste une moldue parce que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'une moldue qui débarque dans l'univers d'Harry Potter se retrouve avec des pouvoirs de sorcière. Pour moi une moldue reste une moldue point. Dans ce cas comment peut-elle être dans cet univers sans être sensible aux repousses moldus ? That is the question en effet. J'ai cogité dans ma tête et je me suis dit que Cally pouvait arriver dans cet univers en tant que moldue mais avec néanmoins un don qui serait à l'origine de son immunité contre les sorts anti-moldus...;Enfin trêve de blablah je crois que vous comprendrez tout en lisant ce chapitre ! L'action est longue à se mettre en place je sais._

_**}**__** Explication et adaptation***_

_**«Et comment savez-vous que vous êtes fou ? — Pour commencer, est-ce que tu m'accordes qu'un chien n'est pas fou ? — Sans doute. — Eh bien, vois-tu, un chien gronde lorsqu'il est en colère, et remue la queue lorsqu'il est content. Or, moi, je gronde quand je suis content, et je remue la queue quand je suis en colère. Donc, je suis fou. — Moi j'appelle ça ronronner, pas gronder. — Appelle ça comme tu voudras»**_

Nous revenons…deux heures plus tard, les mains pleines et le portefeuille tout léger. Désolée Dumby pour ta collection de billets, je t'en prendrais d'autres. Bon je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai réussi à trouver des trucs pas chers et, voir même, plutôt tendances…quand on cherche bien. Je me suis laissée emportée par une fièvre acheteuse, plutôt effrayante car Hagrid disparaît totalement sous la pile de vêtements, de chaussures et de livres que j'ai acheté…et qu'il se retrouve obligé de porter.

Moi je porte aussi des affaires, certes une pile beaucoup moins conséquente que celle de pauvre Hagrid, et j'entre en chantant dans le hall de Poudlard. Je me sens sereine, contente comme je ne l'ai jamais été…j'ai pourtant eu des moments de bonheur tous aussi merveilleux, je vous rassure, mais savoir que j'entre dans Poudlard, que les murs, que j'effleure, sont réels, que le son de mes pas résonne à mes oreilles, que la fatigue dans mes bras… Bref c'est réel et que mon rêve d'enfant c'est réalisé, que du bonheur en somme.

J'entre donc dans le hall de Poudlard, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, étonnant que mon ipod marche alors que c'est une technologie moldu. Ben oui bande de nouilles ! Vous devriez savoir que la technologie moldu ne marche pas dans un périmètre entouré de magie…ouais mais ces temps ci je doute de l'utilité de la magie sur moi et tout ce que je touche, je crois que la magie glisse sur la blanche colombe que je suis. Ok j'arrête de déconner….Euuuuuh j'en étais où ? Ah oui :

-When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell !-je chante à pleins poumons-

-Oh il semblerait que notre surprenant spécimen c'est remis de ses émotions, à notre plus grand regret,me dit une voix d'un ton absolument glaciale.

Je me retourne et Oh surprise…Severus a ma droite. Je lui fais un magnifique sourire, qui ne fait pas son effet, j'ai plus l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud en sa présence. Bon ne nous laissons pas abattre. Je suis certaine qu'on va être de supers potes qui se taperont des barres de rires avant de courir dans les champs au ralenti…un ange passe.

-SEVERUS ! Mon ami, tape m'en cinq mon pote ! Et ouais j'ai repris du poil de la bête et toi t'es encore plus sympathique qu'une pierre tombale. Faut être zeeeen dans la vie man. Tu fais quoi de beau ?

-Mademoiselle Moore, je vous prie de vous en tenir à «professeur» ou «monsieur»,me lance Sev avec un regard plein de mépris. Et je ne suis pas un de vos amis, à mon plus grand bonheur, et à l'avenir vos commentaires, vous vous les garderez pour vous, me menace toujours Servilus avec une voix à geler les enfers. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Un ange passe. Pis toute la bande à Saint Pierre avec les archanges en prime…OUUUahhh je vous jure que Sev serait trop cool en tueur à gage. Nan parce que là j'ai la vision d'un parrain, au physique de Rogue, me menacer des pires choses parce que j'ai voulu devenir son amie. Mais quel coincé ce mec, pire que ça tu meurs !

-Ouais ouais, évite la caféine man. A forte dose ça peut tuer, je lui explique le plus sérieusement du monde. Bon je vais te laisser, ravie d'avoir causé avec toi.

-J'espère ne plus vous croiser, je vous précise aussi que Dumbledore souhaiterai vous voir. Moore, installez vous dans un placard comme ça vous rabaisserez votre caquet.

-J'aurai bien voulu, y parait que les placards de Poudlard c'est du quatre étoiles…Mais j'ai trouvé mieux. Bon à la revoyure Sev ! Vient Hagrid, je conclue donc notre entretient.

Je me retourne avec panache, manque de m'étaler, et entonne à pleins poumons :

-I LIIIIKE to move it ! He liiikes to move it ! She likes to move itt…oh yes !

Je crois entendre Severus pousser un reniflement dédaigneux, mais je passe outre, continuant à chanter à pleins poumons. Tant pis si il pleut dans quelques minutes.

Nous déambulons donc Hagrid et moi dans Poudlard, disons que je traine un gardien de chasse qui me fait la morale dans les couloirs de l'école, j'observe tout ce qui m'entoure alors qu'un escalier nous déplace. Je m'amuse à faire des œillades aux tableaux qui me répondent ou rougissent tandis qu'Hagrid continue à me sermonner.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Cally ? Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer. Oh non tu n'aurais pas duû, tu risque d'avoir des ennuis. Certes je fais confiance à Dumbledore et je pense que Rogue mérite notre confiance mais il ne faut pas le provoquer. Oh non ce n'est pas intelligent…

-Hagrid rassure toi. Je sais ce que je fais enfin !-je lui explique, il ne semble pas convaincu- Tu peux me dire où se trouve le septième étage et tu pourras prévenir Albus que je serais dans son bureau…dans une heure, le temps que je range toutes mes affaires.

-Euh…et bien tu prends encore trois escaliers puis tu entre dans le couloir qui donne sur la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, bredouille le gardien des clés, surpris par ma demande.

-Merci Hagrid. Je peux me débrouiller seule, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui ! Allez file moi mes affaires !-je m'exclame joyeusement-

Avec un haussement d'épaule Hagrid me donne mes paquets, je manque de tomber sous le poids de l'énorme pile…d'achats que je me retrouve sur les bras. Surtout ne paniquons. On se retourne doucement et on monte les escaliers. Tout va bien…pas de panique..plus que deux escaliers…plus qu'un…je contrôle..Et meeeeerde.

Résumé et analyse de la situation: Cally est à même le sol, son arrière train exhibé à tout le monde et ses affaires font de jolis arabesques toutes meugnonnes avant de tomber sur le sol du septième étage…J'ai loupé la dernière marche de l'escalier et me suis rétamée avec un art inimaginable, dans le couloir donnant sur la tapisserie des trolls qui massacre leur professeur de danse classique, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris.

Bon rien de casser…Euh vérification…Deux bras. Deux jambes…dix doigts et dix doigts de pieds. Well tout semble correct, idem pour mon visage et mes amortisseurs…ont fait office d'amortisseurs dans ma chute. Alright. Je me lève pour faire face à une tapisserie miteuse, mais ce n'est qu'une apparence cela va de soit. Oh j'imagine vos petits yeux surpris et vous vous demandez si je vais faire ça ? Ben oui je vais le faire.

J'effectue un va et vient devant la tapisserie durant trois fois et au bout de la troisième fois, une porte apparaît. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, taillée dans du bois de if, je fais pianoté mais doigts durant quelques secondes sur le bois et ouvre d'un coup.

-Encore mieux…,je murmure estomaquée.

Je suis entrée dans une pièce faisant les cent mètre carrés, grande et spacieuse, en face de moi, j'aperçois le parc d'une magnifique baie vitrée. Au milieu un tapis gigantesques aux couleurs et aux motifs digne de Mika, des poufs aux motifs invraisemblables, très pop même, se trouvent sur le tapis et font docilement cercle autours d'une petite table en verre. À ma droite un lit deux place tout aussi coloré avec des coussins représentant…le chapelier fou d'Alice aux pays des merveilles et toute sa clique…A gauche, près de la baie vitrée j'ai une énorme bibliothèque…un peu tordu pour faire design avec sans oublier une armoire recouverte de photos de tous mes groupes favoris. Et le clou de cette vision fantastique…A ma gauche…une énorme baignoire balnéo, bien enfoncée dans le sol la crème de la modernité.

Quoi ? J'ai demandé une chambre top…je vois pas pourquoi vous êtes étonnés. Faut bien de temps en temps réaliser ses rêves à la con. Je range mes affaires la musique dans mes oreilles. En quel le bonheur de savoir que mon vœu c'est réalisé, de savoir que je suis enfin dans un univers que j'ai aimé comme jamais…De savoir que tout est réel ! Ca me donne une telle euphorie que je fais absolument peur à voir. Je saute sur mon lit, danse, rie…je m'amuse même à lancer mes coussins en l'air avant de les traverser, je fais un défilé pour moi toute seule, je chante avec comme micro…ma chaussure.

- Hey Juliet, I think you're fine, you really blow my mind, maybe someday, you and me can run away, I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo, Hey Juliet! Merci à tous ! Merci Poudlard ! C'était Cally Moore pour vous !

Franchement je sens que je vous fais peur…Ahahah je parie que vous avait pas le cran de dire ce que vous faites dans votre chambre lorsque vous êtes seuls et heureux. Moi j'assume.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je décide de me préparer pour rendre visite à mon cher Dumby. Je saute du lit non sans avoir commencé à chanter «Telephone» de Lady Gaga et à exécuter une partie de la chorégraphie du clip. J'enfile un tee-shirt large, un peu long et blanc où on peut lire «sex, drogue and rock'n roll» d'une belle couleur noire et je prends enfin un jegging aux motifs flowers années 50. Bref space mais marrant. Je sais que j'ai des gouts bizarres mais pour moi tout ce qui est plus ou moins pop ou rock et marrant je prends. Ok j'arrête de vous embêter et de vous parler de chiffons.

Une fois des petites baskets noire enfilées et mes cheveux coiffés (sans oublier le maquillage), je sors tranquillement de ma nouvelle chambre, commence à descendre les premières marches de l'escalier et…revient en arrière. La pièce apparaît une nouvelle fois et je constate avec satisfaction que tout est en place et inchangé. Tout va bien allons voir Dumby.

**OoOoOoO**

-Entrez, me dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Ah Callandra, heureux de te revoir. Tu as un très bon goût vestimentaire, mais je crois que nous devons parler de choses, malheureusement, plus importante.

Albus me montre le livre corné où on peut lire «Harry Potter et la coupe de feu» en lettre d'or. Je peux m'empêcher de soupirer en entendant le vieil homme m'appeler par ce nom si démodé, je m'approche et m'assoies sur la chaise qu'il me propose. Je lui tends un magazine, que j'ai acheté à bas prix ce matin, sur le tricot.

- Tenez…je sais que vous aimez bien ce genre de magazine moldu…, j'explique gênée.

- Oh merci beaucoup, me dit-il les yeux pétillants. Quelle délicate attention. Tu sais nous pouvons nous tutoyer, je n'y verrais pas d'inconvénients.

-Mais c'est que je vous connais depuis toute petite par le biais d'un livre…et vous voir en vrai ça me trouble un peu. Je ne sais plus si je dois vous appelez Albus, Dumby ou…vous tutoyez.

-Albus suffira et que tu me tutoie ne me dérange pas, répond le frère d'Albertford, les yeux plus pétillant que jamais. Ainsi donc tu connais notre univers par le biais de ce livre.

-Vous l'avez lu !-je m'exclame scandalisé-

-Non, bien sur que non. Je n'aurai pas prit le risque de découvrir des choses trop importantes aux risques de modifier l'avenir.

-Eh bien je crois que ma présence a déjà suffisamment modifié l'avenir. Ben oui, je vous ai dit ce matin que mon livre parlait de la réminiscence de Voldemort. Et je sais aussi que vous préparez en ce moment même l'arrivée des directeurs et des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstarmg pour le tournoi des trois sorciers…d'où le titre de ce livre.

Je reprends mon souffle. J'ai débité tout ça d'un trait et d'une voix légèrement paniquée. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Le simple fait que je me trouve dans cet univers va tout chambouler…mais c'est pas une si mauvaise idée au fond. Je veux dire que je me retrouve dans un monde dont je connais le passé, le présent et le futur, je sais donc les conséquences que certains actes auront dans le futur…je me demande si je ne pourrais pas modifier certaines choses.

Je stoppe ma réflexion intérieure à cause d'Albus :

-Que sais-tu d'autre Cally ? Que sais-tu d'autre qui me prouverait que tu ne mens pas ?

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, d'un regard qui met en confiance. Je me sens alors totalement en sécurité et rassurée en sa présence, j'inspire et poursuit mes révélations.

-Je sais que l'année dernière Sirius Black s'est évadé, c'est le parrain d'Harry. Il a été accusé à tort d'avoir tué James, son meilleur ami, et sa femme, Lily Potter, alors que c'est Peter Pettigrow qui les a livrés à Voldemort. Pettigrow était le gardien des Potter, il est vivant et a rejoint Tom Jedusor, Sirius le surnomme Queudever. Peter, James, Sirius et Remus Lupin formaient un groupe d'adolescents très populaire qu'on appelait Les Maraudeurs. Lupin est un loup garou, ses amis ont appris à ce transformé en des animagus pour le suivre et lui tenir compagnie lors de ces métamorphoses. James, un cerf, Sirius, un chien noir, et Peter, un rat, je reprends mon souffle et continue. Lors de la deuxième année d'Harry, le basilic c'est échappé de La chambre des Secrets à cause d'un journal intime, celui de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldyemort qui était un hocruxe, que Lucius Malefoy a glissé dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley. Le basilic a été tué par Harry et en première année Harry a dérobé la pierre philosophale sous les yeux de Voldemort, qui avait prit le corps du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal Quirrell.

Je m'arrête, essoufflée et surprise par le flot de paroles que j'ai sorti et par les nombreuses précisions que j'ai omise. Albus me regarde surpris, un imperceptible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Alors je décide de dire une chose, une chose qui va jeter un froid, mais au moins je lui montrerai que je ne mens pas.

-Ariana…

-Pardon ?-m'interroge Albus d'une voix faible-

-Ariana…Votre sœur. Je connais son histoire. Je sais que le remord vous ronge parce que vous croyez que vous l'avez tué, que vous savez que vous l'avez délaissée. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne vous en veut pas…je sais que vous donneriez tout pour la revoir.

Merde ma spontanéité me perdra ! Pourquoi je parle d'un sujet aussi épineux et personnel ? Après tout moi j'aime pas qu'on aborde certains sujets délicats me concernant ! Bon essaye de rattraper ta bourde Cally. Albus se voute doucement, je sens qu'il devient un enfant, un enfant accablé par un poids trop grand pour lui. Je vois des tremblements secouer sont corps, alors je lui prends les mains et relève doucement son visage pour qu'il me regarde et je chuchote le plus doucement possible.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens…Je comprends tout à fait la douleur qu'on ressent lorsqu'on perd un être cher, crois moi…je la connais que trop bien.

-J'aimerai qu'ils me pardonnent…tu sais sans doute ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on se rend compte, que la relation qu'on a eu avec ce proche…est inachevée. Incomplète. J'aurai pu faire tellement de choses avec Ariana, être un frère plus responsable, j'ai manqué quelque chose et maintenant..., il me dit ça d'une voix voilée par les larmes…Maintenant je ressens un vide, du regret.

-Je ressens la même chose,je réponds en détournant la tête pour clore le débat.

Mes yeux se voilent avant même que j'en prenne conscience, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je sens les larmes me venir, alors qu'un souvenir me revient. Un souvenir doux et pourtant si triste maintenant, que je sais, que je n'en connaîtrais plus de semblable.

Je revois dans une cuisine une femme aux longs cheveux blonds comme le soleil, elle est belle et son sourire rayonne autant que l'astre qui aborde la même couleur que sa chevelure. Elle cuisine, soudain elle se retourne et se dirige vers moi, me soulevant avant de me faire tournoyer en riant. Je ris avec elle, mais son rire est plus beaux que le mien, c'est un rire plein de vie. Je sens son odeur, une odeur délicieusement fleurie allant si bien avec l'amour qui émane d'elle, avec la chaleur qui se dégage de son étreinte…qui m'irradie mais me donne de la félicité…je voudrais lui dire de me serrer encore, de sourire encore… Mais c'est trop tard.

Un homme entre dans la cuisine, riant aussi. Il est grand et beau, ses cheveux sont comme les miens noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau. Il me serre dans ses bras avec la femme aux cheveux blonds. Cet instant est si doux, si paisible, si…heureux. Mais je sais que cette femme je ne la reverrai plus. Même quand je reviendrai dans notre monde…il n'y aura plus que l'homme et moi…seule son odeur qui empreint encore la maison…prouvera qu'elle a existé.

Je secoue la tête, me mordant les lèvres pour refouler les larmes qui pourraient dévaler mes joues. J'inspire et regarde Albus, lui aussi semble plonger dans des souvenirs où il risque de se noyer à tout moment. Il me regarde et on se comprend. Il soupire et redevient Albus, le directeur de Poudlard qui garde ses blessures bien cachées. Quand à moi j'inspire un bon coup et chasse les mauvais souvenirs de ma tête.

-Je te crois Cally. Tu m'as prouvée que tu connaissais bien notre univers et que ton histoire était crédible. Néanmoins j'aimerai savoir une chose : Comment es-tu venue dans notre monde ?

Oulààààà…Joker ? Je ferme les yeux comme pour faire remonter les souvenirs à la surface et essayer de comprendre comment j'ai pu arriver dans cet univers. Au bout de quelques minutes à me serrer les tempes dans l'espoir que la solution me vienne…une illumination me vient.

-Je crois savoir, je murmure. J'ai fait un rêve où j'essayais d'attraper un vif d'or qui m'emmenait dans le ciel…puis je me suis réveillé.

-Mhhhh. Je vois, ce rêve pourrait illustrer ton entrée dans notre monde. Propose Dumbledore un peu perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Ca parait convaincant…y a une chose que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est comment je me retrouve dans cet univers avec le pouvoir de passe muraille ?

Albus…ben oui je l'appelle Albus. Quoi ? Ca vous pose un problème ? Non ? Très bien, alors je continue. Donc Albus réfléchit, se perdant un instant dans ses pensées tandis que ses doigts jouent avec sa barbe. Moi je me mords légèrement les lèvres tout en observant les objets retords et curieux de son bureau. Soudain ses yeux pétillent.

-Je crois avoir deviné la raison de ton pouvoir et de ta capacité…à éviter la magie.

-Ah oui ?-je demande intriguée-

-J'ai simplement deviné mais généralement je devine-…

-…bien, je l'interromps, sans vouloir te vanter bien sur.

Albus sourit. On dirait que mon culot l'amuse, tant mieux.

-Selon moi, notre univers a été crée par cette moldue on peut donc l'associer à un monde parallèle au tient que tu connais par le biais de ce livre, Albus me montre le quatrième tome d'_Harry Potter _tout en m'expliquant sa théorie. Il me semble que tu lisais ce livre et que tu t'es endormie. Ton rêve n'était autre que le portail qui t'as permis d'entrer dans notre monde. Mais je pense qu'en le passant une partie de toi n'est pas totalement venue…ou plutôt tu es venue dans notre monde par le biais du rêve. C'est ton esprit qui est venue dans notre monde et non ton corps.

-Pardon ?

-Oui ton esprit, je pense que ton esprit a essayé de devenir consistant mais n'y est pas totalement parvenu…d'où cette facilité que tu as de traverser les murs et de devenir intangible face à la magie. Car, crois-le ou non, je ne t'ai pas raté lorsque j'ai lancé mon sortilège.

-Oulàà on met sur pose et on rembobine le film pour que je comprenne, je m'exclame. Alors si j'ai bien compris…lorsque je suis venue dans ce monde, mon esprit est d'abord venu et ensuite mon corps a essayé de me suivre…MAIS il n'est pas totalement venu ! Parce que je me suis réveillé ou qu'il trouvait mon lit trop confortable j'en sais rien et je m'en fou. D'ailleurs Papa va avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand il ne verra qu'une partie de mes pieds ou de mes bras dans mon lit…mais bon. JE me retrouve donc avec le pouvoir de Shadowcat, à jouer la mutante parce que le simple fait que mon esprit est essayé de devenir consistant m'a rendu en quelque sorte semblable à un fantôme !

-Oui c'est cela et sans doute la théorie la plus plausible a la présence de ton pouvoir. Cally, tu ressembles à un fantôme c'est vrai. Car comme eux tu peux traverser la matière mais tu es malgré tout une humaine. Même si ton corps n'est pas celui de n'importe quel humain…tu es malgré tout vivante et j'imagine que tu ressens les mêmes sensations que lorsque tu étais une simple moldue avec un corps sans don.

Je ferme les yeux et me masse les tempes pour mieux digérer l'information. C'est dingue et en même temps logique. C'est vrai ? Quand on fait un rêve c'est avec l'esprit, le subconscient et non le corps. C'est donc quelques peu « normal » que je vienne dans cet univers sous la forme d'un esprit-humanoïde raté ? Plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant. Bon on respire, on ne tombe pas dans les vapes…tout est normal Callandra Moore : tu es entrée dans ce monde par le rêve, tu en es devenue une mutante fantomatique passe-muraille ! Puis tu te tapes tranquillos la causette avec Albus Dumbledore dans Poudlard…non je vois pas le problème, c'est totalement normal. C'est ironique rassurez-vous, j'ai juste décidé de ne plus m'étonner de rien.

-D'accord…admettons que se soit vrai. Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas tout le temps intangible ?

-Je pense que tu es naturellement intangible à la magie…mais pour traverser la matière tu dois faire preuve de concentration et j'imagine que tu n'es pas encore capable de traverser la matière à tout les coups, même si tu veux, m'explique avec patience Albus. Avec un peu d'entrainement, j'imagine que tu arriveras à traverser les murs comme bon te semble, sans même en prendre conscience. En attendant Cally il faut régler un autre problème.

-Lequel ?

- Comment allons-nous expliquer ta présence dans notre monde aux autres. Je me doute que la vérité…toute la vérité ne devra pas être racontée, si les gens apprenait que tu es une moldue qui résiste à la magie et que notre monde n'est que le fruit de l'imagination d'une moldue….

-C'est sur que ça fera un choc, je conclu.

Albus rit de ma médiocre répartie, à mon avis Dumby se marre surtout pour la panique que créerait « la vérité » sur ma venue.

-C'est juste. Il sera sage de raconter que tu es une moldue, fait impossible à cacher, qui est née dans notre univers.

-Logique, je commente.

-Nous pourrions raconter que je t'ai élevée, ce qui expliquera que je te connaisse, continua Albus.

-Et comment tu me connaîtrais, je demande surprise, nan parce que je veux bien raconter que je suis orpheline…vu que mes parents ne sont pas « de ce monde », mais pour le reste…

- Je dirais que lorsque tes parents sont morts, je t'ai rencontrée et j'ai découvert que tu avais un pouvoir qui te rendait impassible face à la magie…ce serait une des raisons qui expliquerait que je t'ai adoptée et élevée dans le monde des sorciers. D'ailleurs je crois que tu ferais mieux d'abandonner ton nom de famille et prendre le mien…pour confirmer ce mensonge.

J'hallucine. Je fixe Albus avec des yeux de merlans frits, la facilitée avec la laquelle il a inventé ce mensonge me surprend et m'épate ! Ptin je le pensais pas capable de faire ça le vieux…oups désolée Al', au cas où il pratique l'oclumancie. J'imagine que je dois avoir l'air stupide, parce que j'ai un sourire con sur mon visage…ou plutôt nan : un sourire super content devant l'intelligence de mon nouveau « papa ». Ouais c'est la définition exacte de mon sourire.

-Puuuu….rée de petit pois, Albus je t'imaginais pas comme ça ! En fait je pensais pas que t'étais capable de mentir.

-Je ne mens pas Callandra, je cache la vérité…car je ne pense pas que cette vérité devrait être criée sur les toits, surtout qu'elle tomberait dans des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Ah genre Face-de-Serpent, je réponds, oui c'est vrai qu'il voudrait savoir son destin le lascar ! Nan mais quelque part c'est une bonne idée de pas le dire. Parce que sinan on pourrait créer de sacrés problèmes et une totale confusion. Mauvaise idée alors, gardons la tienne Albus.

-Bien content de voir que mes idées te plaisent. Je vais envoyer une lettre à tout le personnel de Poudlard, d'ici ce soir.

-Pourquoi, je demande incrédule ?

-Il serait sage que tu reste à Poudlard, m'explique Albus. J'ignore pour combien de temps tu seras là mais à Poudlard tu seras en sécurité. Tu feras donc tes études ici dans l'année qui te correspondra.

-Maiiiiiis tu vas leur raconter quoi ?

-Je leur dirais tout ce que je t'ai dit, répond Albus. Je t'ai recueillie, je t'ai envoyée dans une école moldue mais je t'ai malgré tout instruite sur notre monde et que finalement j'ai décidé de te laisser étudier à Poudlard.

-En tant que moldue ? Ça va pas faire des histoires ?

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une chose facile à raconter pour une société qui méprise les moldus. Je pourrais essayer de te faire passer pour une sorcière dans un premier temps. Si on te pose des questions tu diras que tu étudiais dans une école moldue et que je te donnais des cours particuliers en même temps.

- Donc je vais devoir faire croire aux élèves que je suis ta fille adoptive, que je ne suis pas une moldue capable de résister à la magie et faire croire que je suis une sorcière et que je vis dans ce monde !

-Exactement, approuva Albus.

Je reste muette. Muette de stupeur devant l'abime de ce mensonge. Le mensonge dans le mensonge. Le délire total ! Je suis une fan de J.K Rowling qui se retrouve dans son livre avec le don de résister à la magie, je dois faire croire que je suis une moldue de ce monde qui a été recueillit par Dumbledore pour ses compétences surprenantes qui se fait passer pour une sorcière élevée dans le monde des moldus et fille adoptive de Dumbledore. Mon Dieuuuuu la migraine ! Vite un cachet d'aspirine ou toute la boite mais bon sang quel mal de crane !

-D'accord je marche. C'est fou…mais génial : je suis à Poudlard et je t'ai comme Papa ! Je vais pas m'ennuyer.

-Je suis très honoré d'avoir une fille comme toi, me dit Albus en s'inclinant avec un sourit amusé. Tu resteras ici durant les vacances, j'en profiterai pour t'expliquer tout les rouages de notre société et je t'aiderai à contrôler ton pouvoir. En outre les autres professeurs vont retourner à Poudlard pour se préparer pour la rentrée…et la petite surprise que nous organisons pour cette année. J'aurais le temps de les mettre au courant et ils pourront t'apporter des connaissances en plus avant que tu débutes ta scolarité.

-Tu sais je suis super calée sur votre monde, je réplique.

-Nos verrons ça. Tu ne refuserais quand même pas l'occasion de me montrer tout ton savoir sur notre monde, me répond Albus, ses yeux pétillants et me scrutant.

-On commence quand ?-je m'écrie-

Je sens que je vais me plaire ici.

**OoOoOoO**

-…lorsqu'on lance un sort, ce qui compte c'est l'intention, la concentration de la puissance et la concentration de l'esprit. La formule est secondaire, certes les mots de la formule sont la pour concentrer l'attention du jeteur de sort mais un mode de pensée est parfois requis en premier. La baguette est ensuite dirigée et exécute un geste précis pour concentrer la puissance magique du corps du jeteur de sort vers sa cible. Mais ce qui compte c'est l'intention…tu m'as compris Callandra, me demande Albus. (1)

-Oui en gros tout fonctionne pour donner un résultat qui dépasse les lois de la physique ? Il faut comprendre la magie pour qu'elle fonctionne, car les sortilèges on un effet différent selon le lancement et les circonstances, je réplique avec enthousiasme.

-Tout à fait mais surtout la magie dans sa forme la plus pur ne requiert ni mot ni même baguette tant que l'intention est là et la compréhension de la langue des formules magiques, conclut Albus en souriant. Bien je crois que tu as très bien travaillé pour aujourd'hui, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux pour le reste de la journée.

-Génial ! Merci, je m'écrie en embrassant rapidement Albus sur la joue avant de partir.

Je me lève du bureau d'Albus abandonnant les livres, la paperasse, les cours que je suis depuis deux semaines et traverse le sol pour me retrouver dans un couloir de Poudlard. Je cherche fébrilement mes écouteurs et allume mon ipod lorsque Peeves traverse un mur.

-Hey Peeves ! Comment ça va man ?

L'esprit frappeur surpris baisse son regard et me voit. Son sourire s'élargit, digne du sourire du chat d'_Alice aux pays des Merveilles_, Peeves vole vers moi.

-Alors moldue, le grand directeur t'as libéré, me demande t-il.

-Ouais et je suis prête pour l'exploration-bêtises, je réponds en me mettant au garde à vous.

Bon j'imagine vos regards surpris. Je vous l'accorde ça le mérite d'être étrange mais depuis deux semaines que je suis ici, j'ai sympathisé avec Peeves. Oui je l'avoue ça peut surprendre mais on est super potes. La tentative d'approche «je viens en paix, copain, câliiin !» a mieux fonctionné avec Peeves qu'avec Sev. Comme c'est moche. That's the life. En fait tous les fantômes sont au courant de mon origine moldue et du fait que je résiste à la magie. Je suis devenue une mascotte pour eux, parce que ça le mérite d'être sympa une humaine qui traverse les murs comme les fantômes. En effet comme le personnel de Poudlard, les fantômes ne sont au courant que du premier mensonge. Le deuxième c'est celui où je me fais passer pour une sorcière.

Bon assez radoté ! Donc avec Peeves nous avons décidé d'explorer Poudlard dans tous ses recoins tout en faisant des bêtises. En attendant je discute avec l'esprit frappeur en traçant ma route sans calculer ce que je traverse.

-Hey Peeves ! On va dans les cachots ? J'aimerai voir la maison des Serpentards, je crie en glissant sur la rampe d'un escalier.

-Oh bonne idée, glapit le petit homme joufflu. Mais avant que dirais-tu d'aller accrocher Miss Teigne au lustre ?

-Enfermons là dans le placard…inutile de faire criser Rusard durant les vacances.

-Comme tu voudras, conclut Peeves en survolant l'immense hall où tous les escaliers ont la bougeotte.

L'escalier sur lequel je descends en me servant de sa rampe comme toboggan, commence à bouger. Ni une ni deux je saute dans le vide. Mauvaise idée, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais pas voler. Dommage. Voilà que je vais faire un bisou au mur. Alors que la collision est proche et que je risque de finir en omelette, je travers le mur et atterris après un joli roulé boulé dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Je suis toujours maladroite, d'ailleurs c'est une des raisons qui m'empêche d'être plus audacieuse dans ma vie…bien que je reste malgré tout une belle casse-cou. Enfin l'avantage de mon pouvoir c'est que je peux être plus audacieuse. Résultat, grâce à Albus, qui m'a bien apprit à maîtriser mon pouvoir, j'ai moins de peur à faire des acrobaties.

Je me relève, masse mes membres endoloris par ma chute tandis que Peeves hilare vient me rejoindre.

-Excellent poulette, caquète-t-il. Tu devrais faire ça devant les élèves, je parie que ça leur en boucherait un coin.

-Al veut pas que j'utilise mon pouvoir…sauf si ils le découvrent. Mais il préfère que les élèves ne sachent pas mon origine moldue avant longtemps, j'explique.

-Quel dommage…, soupire Peeves en faisant des loopings. J'aurais adoré me vanter auprès de ces imbéciles de nos mauvais coups. Avoue que nous formons un beau duo.

-On pourrait concurrencer les Maraudeurs et les frères Weasley ?

- Pff…tu veux rire ? Peeves et Cally Dumbledore ! Rien qu'à la mention de nos noms tout le monde aurait peur.

-Malheureusement je dois me faire discrète, je réponds en souriant. Alors motus et bouche cousus sur ce sujet quand il y aura les élèves, j'ajoute en mettant un doigt devant ma bouche.

-Normalement j'aurais adoré dire non, lance Peeves. Mais tu te vengeras en refusant de m'offrir des articles de chez Zonko.

-Exactement mon cher.

-Alors j'espère que ton secret sera vite découvert, comme ça on refera nos bêtises sans que ton père, le vénérable directeur s'énerve.

L'esprit frappeur me refait un magnifique sourire, qui annonce plus des ennuis que du bien. Enfin oublions ça, de toute façon si jamais il me balance aux autres le jour de la rentrée…je ne lui révèlerai pas la composition de la poudre à canon…comme il adorerait la connaître pour encore plus semer la panique ! Peeves me tire la langue et virevolte en riant dans le couloir. J'hausse les épaules et me retourne pour aller dans la direction des cachots, sauf que je percute quelqu'un. Je tombe par terre sous l'effet du choc, même s'il est minime, et me retrouve nez à nez avec…Severus.

-Mademoiselle Dumbledore, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

-Oulàlà, siffle Peeves avec un sourire. Tu fais ce que tu veux Cally mais moi je file.

L'esprit frappeur s'enfuit en voletant dans le couloir. Lâcheur. Je me relève et tente de sourire au professeur de potions…peine perdue. Il est aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Rogue s'approche de moi et me regarde avec un profond mépris.

-Je répète ma question, dit-il d'une voix qui se veut doucereuse. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Oh regarde Sev, je m'écrie en pointant quelque chose derrière lui.

Tentative ratée pour le faire changer de sujet. Je tente de m'enfuir de l'autre côté, tandis que Severus regarde la chose inexistante qui se trouve derrière lui sauf que je me fais attraper par le col de mon

tee-shirt et me fait tirer comme un vulgaire sac de patates par Sev.

-Vous croyez que je suis un idiot miss Dumbledore, me demande Sev. Je peux vous assurer que vous allez regretter amèrement votre plaisanterie.

-Pitié Sev. Ouvre tes chakras pour recevoir la paix que je t'apporte. Je ne veux que ton bonheur ou plutôt ton amitié, je réponds en souriant.

- Croyez moi, ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore vous considère comme ça fille et veut que vous portiez son nom que je vais m'empêcher de vous remettre à votre place.

-Gloups…ce qui veut dire ?

-Que vous allez avoir de gros problèmes, me susurre Rogue en se penchant un peu plus vers moi avec un sourire carnassier.

Misère et bouse de dragon. Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que mon arrivée dans cet univers ne sera pas seulement rythmée par mes délires…mais aussi par les ennuis ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, ce n'est pas un de mes chapitres préférés mais bon je trouve qu'il est nécessaire dans mon histoire...enfin à vous de juger. Merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer ^^_

_Merci _**Aliete**_ pour ton message ça m'a donné le courage nécessaire pour finir les dernières lignes de ce chapitre !_

_Merci aussi à _**Roselia001 **_en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !_

_Enfin voilà bonne lecture =D_

_**} À Rome fait comme les romains...plus facile à dire qu'à faire !***_

_**« Curiouser and curiouser. »**_

_**Alice in Wonderland (Tim Burton)**_

-Severus...Pourquoi je dois essuyer tous les trophées ?

-Mademoiselle Dumbledore je vous prie de m'appeler professeur et je vous rappelle que hier vous avez eu la magnifique idée de glisser sur une rampe d'un escalier, de traverser un mur, de projeter de faire des bêtises avec un esprit frappeur et de me manquer de respect...D'où cette heure de colle.

-Mais les heures de colle c'est quand on est à l'école, je geins.

-Justement vous êtes à l'école miss Dumbledore.

Je soupire d'exaspération et appuis la tête sur la vitre contenant les trophées. Pourquoi j'ai jamais de chance ? Non mais franchement c'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé en me retrouvant dans ce monde ? D'ailleurs je m'imaginais pas y être de toute façon. Voilà depuis huit heures du matin que je me farcie toute la salle des trophées, j'ai mal aux mains et je vous ferais remarquer que j'ai eu l'idée fantastique de me mettre en robe aujourd'hui. Une robe liberty style année 50, en dessous un tee-shirt Titi, avec des chaussures à talon, même petits, rien de bien pratique pour nettoyer une enfilade de trophées qui vont du sol jusqu'au plafond. Je gémis de fatigue et enlève mes chaussures, décidément mes pieds ont trop mal pour que je continue cette torture, je voudrais juste un peu me reposer moi, ça fait qu'en même une heure et demi que je nettoie !

Sauf que ce psychopathe de Severus est bien décidé à me laisser crever à la tâche...pire que dans un goulag. Il m'assène un coup magistral sur la tête avec mon livre. Le livre sur les sortilèges que j'avais pris ce matin pour lire tranquillement, en pensant innocemment que ma route ne croiserait jamais ô grand jamais celle de Sevy le professeur sadique. Perdu Callandra Moore alias Cally alias Cally Dumbledore. Merci d'avoir joué avec nous, la sortie est par là, n'oubliez pas de passer par la boutique souvenir et c'est pas grave : il vous reste les yeux pour pleurer. Trop aimable.

J'émets un "aïe" retentissant et me tourne furibonde vers Severus. Ahaha je dois lui faire bien peur avec mes 1m60, lui qui doit bien faire deux têtes de plus que moi lolilol mes amis.

-Non mais ça va oui ! Vous voulez que je perde mes neurones ou quoi ? Et puis d'abord, je ne vous savais pas rancunier à ce point ! C'es vrai pourquoi vous me détestez hein ? J 'ai juste dit que votre univers était le fruit de l'imagination d'une moldue et j'ai essayé de vous faire sourire. Oh mon Dieu c'est la fin du monde, j'ai tenté de sympathiser avec Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions que tout le monde redoute ! D'accord j'ai fait l'idiote hier mais y a pas prescription nan ? J'ai le droit de m'amuser.

-Mademoiselle Dumbledore, me répond mister glaçon avec des yeux pleins de haine. Vous êtes une véritable tempête (1) qui détruit tout sur son passage plus qu'elle n'arrange les choses. Au lieu de vouloir sympathiser avec moi vous feriez mieux de continuer votre travail et de vous taire.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je crois que je bous là. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, ça va devenir une manie, je retourne à mon activité. Et si je bâclais tout ? Non mais c'est vrai, je n'ai cas tout laissé tomber et traverser le mur pour aller à mon cours avec Flitwick. Non parce que depuis hier les professeurs sont enfin tous arrivés et je dois commencer aujourd'hui à prendre des cours avec eux. En plus de ceux avec papa Albus. Bon vous me direz c'est râpé là, vu que je suis retenue en otage par le cruel Sevy...oh non je vais maintenant avoir des cours avec lui en plus ! Han plus trop la foi de faire copain avec lui d'un coup. Nouveau soupir.

-Pffff vous êtes vraiment aussi barbant qu'un rasoir professeur. Je me demande comment Lily a pu être amie avec vous ?

Gaps grosse erreur. Vive ma maladresse.

-Pardon miss Moore ?

Re-gaps. Sevrus en oublie de m'appeler "miss Dumbledore". Ok je l'ai énervé là c'est sur. Ca craint. Il s'avance vers moi, je sens que ma mort est proche...je me demande si j'ai réservé ma place au cimetière ? J'avale ma salive et attend avec angoisse sa réaction, je recule instinctivement et me retrouve dos aux vitrines...bouse je suis dans la caca.

-Mademoiselle Dumbledore qu'avez vous dit ?

Tiens il s'est remis de ses émotions qu'en même, je traverse légèrement une des vitrines, me retrouvant avec un trophée dans le corps au passage. Mais ma malheureuse tentative de fuite ne semble pas fonctionner. Severus a les traits déformés par la colère, m'agrippe par un de mes bras, encore en dehors de la vitre, me sort de ma misérable et médiocre cachette, et me prend sans ménagement par le col de mon tee-shirt. Je me fais secouer comme un prunier alors qu'il répète sa gentille question.

-Qu'avez vous dit Moore ? Répondez moi, me hurle t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Euh...je me suis juste demandée comment Lily était devenue ton amie...

-Comment le savez vous ?

-De quoi ? je balbutie choquée et toujours secouée.

-Ne faites pas la bête Moore ! Ca vous amuse hein ? Vous débarquez dont ne sait où, vous vous permettez de vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regarde pas ! il me dit tout ça avec un ton froid qui me blesse. Vous croyez faire partie de ce monde alors que vous n'êtes qu'une intrus ! Une gamine qui prend ses rêves pour des réalités et qui ne pense pas au mal qu'elle peut faire par sa maladresse !

-...M-mais...je-je suis..., je tente honteuse.

-Ca suffit Mlle Dumbledore ! Je vous ai assez vu ! Partez vous et votre insolence, crie Severus en me lâchant.

Je ne me fais pas prier, la tête basse et le coeur serrée d'avoir été si indiscrète et de m'être fait vertement réprimandée, je m'en vais de la salle des trophées presque en courant. Pourquoi est-ce que je manque autant de tact à la fin ? Pourquoi est ce que je peux pas m'empêcher de parler de sujets délicats avec les autres ? Non mais c'est vrai avec ma maladresse, ma facilité de rire de tout, ma vulgarité et mon excessive spontanéité...on peut dire que j'ai des beaux défauts ! Surtout que je sais que Sev est amoureux de la mère de Harry et qu'il s'en veut à mort de...sa mort justement. Et MOI avec l'élégance d'un hippopotame dans un magasin de porcelaine, je lui balance ça sur le tapis en parlant de Lily ! Mais merde je devrais le savoir pourtant ? C'est vrai quoi ! Est-ce que j'aime qu'on parle de certains sujets en question devant moi ? Non, alors pourquoi je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Pourquoi je fais subir ça aux autres en leur balançant en pleine face les sujets délicats qui les hantent ?

Parce que je suis une cruche et que je veux trop bien faire en utilisant malheureusement la grâce d'un mammouth aveugle.

Je me laisse tomber contre le mur d'un couloir, le coeur battant et je repense aux mots de Rogue aussitôt les larmes brouillent mes yeux. C'est vrai je me suis crû comme une "citoyenne" de cet univers. J'ai découvert que un des mes rêves les plus chers s'était réalisé et j'ai fait preuve d'un enthousiasme excessif...sans forcément me rendre compte que pour certains je n'étais pas la bienvenue. Mais en grosse maladroite je suis incapable de m'en rendre compte, cela va de soi. Je connais tellement ce monde que j'ai finis par considérer ces personnages...fictifs comme des amis à par entière et les voilà sous mes yeux, je connais tout d'eux mais eux ne me connaissent pas. Est-ce que je ne leur vole pas leur intimité en connaissant tout d'eux ? En voulant devenir leur amie sans qu'ils me connaissent moi ? Et moi est-ce que j'aimerais ça ? Si quelqu'un venait dans mon monde pour me dire qu'il connaît tout de moi et veut devenir mon ami ?

Je secoue la tête, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper les sanglots qui obstruent ma gorge. Je suis cruche décidément. Je soupire et essaye d'enlever les mèches rebelles qui tombent devant mes yeux puis doucement je me lève. Je me rend compte que j'ai laissé mes chaussures et mon livre de sortilège dans la salle des trophées...de mieux en mieux. Bah marcher pieds nus ne me dérange pas et puis je peux bien retrouver Flitwick sans livre. Au fait est-ce que je vais pas plutôt le déranger ? Maudit Severus ! Voilà qu'il a semé le doute dans mon esprit, avec un soupir las et le coeur gros, je me dirige vers la classe de Flitwick. En effet cette aventure commence mal : j'ai déjà envie de rentrer chez moi.

**OoOoOoO**

-Mademoiselle Dumbledore, vous semblez bien soucieuse.

-Excusez moi professeur, je murmure tristement. J'étais distraite...ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je suis assise à une table, mâchonnant ma plume, le regard rêveur, alors que Flitwick me parlait du sortilège aguamenti. Voilà depuis une demi heure que Flitwick me fait révise toutes mes bases, que je connais par moi même (vive les heures passées à relire les livres et à surfer sur les sites spécialement sur Harry Potter !) et revu avec Dumbledore depuis deux semaines. Je pose ma plume, chasse une bonne fois pour toutes les pensées pessimistes qui fleurissent dans ma tête et tente de me reconcentrer sur la leçon. Heureusement Flitwick est un vieil homme absolument charmant, il c'est rapidement entiché de moi et semble m'apprécier, rien à voir avec Severus.

-Allons miss Dumbledore, ne soyez pas triste. Vous êtes une très bonne élève, c'est même incroyable vu vos origines moldus, m'encourage t'il de sa voix fluette. Si vous étiez une sorcière je suis sur que vous seriez aussi talentueuse que votre père. Allez essayons encore une fois : en quoi consiste le sortilège aguamenti ?

- Aguamenti vient des mots "agua" qui signifie "eau" en espagnol, c'est dérivé du latin "aqua", et du mot "mentis" qui veut dire "esprit" en latin, j'analyse songeuse. Ca veut dire que ce sortilège consiste à faire apparaître une fontaine ou un jet d'eau de sa baguette, mais par la force de l'esprit...je veux dire sans utiliser de l'eau déjà existante.

Flitwick me regarde avec des yeux pétillants, il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Bravo mademoiselle, une brillante analyse ! Une très bonne idée de comprendre le sens du sortilège par l'utilisation des racines du mot, je vous félicite. Comme vous me l'avez expliqué ce sortilège consiste à faire apparaître de l'eau inexistante, sortie tout droit de l'esprit. Aguamenti est donc un sortilège de la famille des sortilèges d'apparition ; type de magie qui fait apparaître des objets sortis de nulle part.

Je bois littéralement ses paroles, je suis fascinée par ce qu'il dit...c'est tellement intéressant ! Bien plus intéressant que les mathématiques, les sciences ou les langues que j'ai l'habitude de me tartiner en cours...quoique les langues c'est bien au fond, mais étudier la magie c'est vachement plus intéressant qu'en même. Je crois que je comprend Hermione maintenant. Déjà que j'écoutais avec la plus grande attention Albus, là c'est bon c'est limite si j'ai pas mon oreille collée sur la bouche de Flitwick pour être sur de louper aucun mot. Pour le coup je ne suis plus triste et je redeviens surexcitée. C'est sa l'enthousiasme avec moi : dès que je suis intéressée je ne me contrôle plus.

- Incroyable ! Ca dot être énorme de faire de la magie comme ça. C'est des sorts qui sont donc difficile à faire alors !

-Tout à fait les sortilèges d'apparition ne sont maîtrisés qu'en sixième et septième années, il faut avoir une certaine imagination et une idée précise de ce qu'on veut faire pour les maîtriser. Comme vous devez le savoir connaître la formule ne suffira pas, il faut que l'esprit sache ce qu'il veule. Mais vous savez vous êtes quelqu'un d'incroyable mademoiselle...résister à la magie et pouvoir se dématérialiser en étant une moldue. Beaucoup de sorciers voudraient avoir ce don, m'explique Filius Flitwick.

-Aucun sorcier ne peut faire ça ?

-Disons pas sur soi ou de manière intemporelle comme vous. C'est un don précieux qui vous rend unique Callandra.

-Je reste une moldue malgré tout, je soupire. Je serais sans doute incapable de m'intégrer parmi des sorciers même en étant une bonne élève ou le clown de l'école.

-Voyons ne vous dévalorisez pas miss Dumbledore ; vous êtes la fille adoptive d'Albus, vous êtes intelligente, curieuse et gentille : comment pourrait on ne pas vous apprécier ? Votre statut de moldu est secondaire et croyez moi ; vous avez assez de caractère pour faire taire les éventuelles mauvaises langues.

Je souris, rassurée par la gentillesse de Filius. Finalement je n'ai pas de raison de m'en faire, Severus ne m'aime peut être pas mais Flitwick, Minerva, Albus et Hagrid m'apprécient bien. Même si avec Flitiwck ça va juste faire une heure que je le connais, on a qu'en même bien sympathiser nom d'un rhinocéros laineux ! D'accord j'ai des défauts, d'accord je ne suis pas de ce monde mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me faire des amis ! Foi de Cally Dumbledore !

-Mais vous savez, je dis à voix haute en jouant avec une mes mèches bouclés. Si je suis chez les Serpentards, je ne pense pas que le contact passera et puis ce sera un coup très dure pour eux d'avoir une moldue dans leur rang.

-C'est vrai mais vous irez peut-être à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor, ou bien à Poussoufle. Ce sont des maisons qui vous correspondrez plus, me répond avec malice Flitwick.

-Vous avez raison professeur, je lance avec un sourire. On continue ?

Une heure plus tard je sors de la salle de classe la tête pleine de définitions de sortilèges, de parchemins (remplis d'annotations) et le coeur léger. Je me dirige en sautillant vers la classe de Minerva en fredonnant "Il en faut peu pour être heureux". Ok je crois que le blue est passé pour moi, enfin ça veut pas dire que je ne vais pas retenter de devenir ami avec Severus. Disons que je vais essayer mais avec plus de doigté...pff je crois que je ne retiens pas mes erreurs, bouse de dragon malade, faudrait que je me fasse soigner.

**OoOoOoO**

-Albus pourquoi je dois passez les B.U.S.E ? Je rentre en sixième année après les vacances, j'ai juste à me contenter des options qui m'intéressent et voilà. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas faire les travaux pratiques pour les épreuves et le jury se rendra compte que je ne suis pas une sorcière. Alors craque ma couverture sera grillée en deux secondes non d'un bibindome t'y as pensé à ça ?

-Justement il est nécessaire que tu t'intègres dans notre société. Hors avoir au moins un certificat qui montre que tu as obtenu tes BUSES, t'aidera à t'intégrer et puis ça permettra d'évaluer totalement ton niveau et voir si tu es prête pour la sixième année, m'explique calment Albus.

Je l'écoute en mangeant mes oeufs au plat, de bon matin ce genre de chose à de quoi à me surprendre. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Minerva, celle-ci semble approuver Albus...pff mais j'ai pas envie de passer des examens en pleins mois de juillet après seulement trois semaines d'adaptation ! Bon ça fait une semaine que j'ai des cours avec les autres professeurs et tous semblent satisfaits...à part Severus. Hmm avec lui c'est plus la troisième Guerre Mondiale entre nous : c'est à celui qui aura le dernier mot et saura réussir sa potion. Enfin voilà quoi j'ai pas besoin en plus de passer mes BUSES...je veux pas mourir d'angoisse ou de stress comme Hermione ou les autres dans le cinquième tome : je tiens à la vie moi. Et je veux me la jouer feignasse pendant les vacances, oui réviser avec le corps enseignant est une forme de feignantisme pour moi, parce que je le fais de façon cool, sans me stresser et parce que j'aime ça. Mais les B.U.S.E c'est totalement différent : c'est une torture mental qui vise à te tuer à petit feu, à faire à ton coeur les montagnes russes, à te mettre la pression jusqu'à te presser tout ton jus...ok ok j'arrête de dramatiser !

-Oui t'as pas tort...mais j'ai pas envie de passer des épreuves en été quoi. Et le jury tu vois, ça sera des gens de l'extérieur, c'est pas forcément ce qui y a de plus génial. Qu'en même pour les Sortilèges, la métamorphose, les défenses contre les forces du mal, les potions et les soins aux créatures magiques, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de passer les BUSES. Parce que ça va pas m'aider pour mon avenir, je veux dire je vais pas rester éternellement ici quoi ! J'ai choisit ces matières parce que je les aime bien mais aussi parce que c'est celles avec lesquelles j'ai moins de problèmes normalement, j'explique. La botanique je n'ai pas la main verte, l'arithmancie je suis nulle en maths, l'astronomie, l'étude des runes, des moldus tout ça ne m'intéresse pas : bien que je reconnais que ça doit être passionnant ! Puis pour l'histoire de la magie et la divination...je trouve ça un peu ennuyeux. Enfin voilà quoi je suis vraiment obligée de passer mes B.U.S.E ?

-Mlle Dumbledore je ne doute pas de vos connaissances dans les matières que vous étudierez l'année prochaine, me dit Minerva. Mais il faut que vous comprenez que ce sera un moyen d'évaluer votre niveau et de créer une preuve de votre...aptitude à étudier à Poudlard si jamais on vous pose des questions.

-Je sais, je dis résignée, mais j'ai pas envie de les passer ses examens.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Cally, ajoute Dumbledore avec un sourire. Puis pour le jury, nous avons tous décidé que ce serait les professeurs qui t'enseignent leur matière qui t'interrogeraient. Tu seras dans les vrais conditions de l'épreuve, on se contentera de te faire passer juste les épreuves écrites et ne t'en fait pas cela ne te prendra pas toute la semaine. Trois jours tout au plus.

Je souris...après tout ça ne sera pas si terrible : je vais juste avoir des contrôles et puis voilà quoi rien de plus. Oh la boulette à sa maman de jus de réglisse ! Severus va m'interroger alors : je le sens mal. Est-ce que je peux me pendre à un arbre s'il vous plaît ? Seigneur je vais mourir il me haït...vous ne le voyez donc pas ô grand Seigneur, Saint Esprit et bon Jésus ? Nan évidemment, ici faut s'adresser à Merlin ou Morgane pour espérer que sa petite prière à trois ronds soit exaucée. Tout ce que je demande moi c'est que Severus cesse de vouloir me tuer à chaque fois que j'apparais devant lui : est-ce trop demander ? Je crois hélas que oui.

**OoOoOoO**

Je suis assise devant la porte de la Grande Salle, notes en main, j'essaye de me remettre en mémoire les définitions de métamorphose...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH mais en enfin c'est la quatrième dimension ou quoi, pour que je me retrouve fin juillet à passer des examens ? Nan je veux pas ! Je veux m'endormir pendant cent ans, pioncer pour longtemps, pour oublier ces révisions à la con ! Puis après avoir fait la marmotte pendant des lustres un beau prince ramènera sa fraise ( Oh pourquoi pas Fred...nyark nyark ) pour venir m'épouser et me servir de reposoir dans mes instants de déprime. Vous avez remarqué comme j'aime affronter les problèmes hein, ça force le respect nan ? Ironie mes amis lolilol. Bon allez on inspire un bon coup et on marche pour se détendre les idées.

Je marche et je marche mais ça sert à rien ! J'écarquille les yeux devant cette foutue porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre pour que je puisse passer l'épreuve de métamorphose, je me retiens de ronger un de mes ongles vernis mais c'est trop tentant. Je suis stresséeeeeee. Bon pensons à des choses qui détendent. Oooooômmmhhh le carré est un cercle, le cercle est un...chou fleur ? Raah pas grave. Surtout ne pas regarder la porte...ne pas regarder la porte...ne pas...Non je l'ai regardée ! Nouveau stress : chiotte. Si je me coupais les veines avec les parchemins est-ce que ça va abréger mes souffrances ? Non au fond ça serait trop douloureux. Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte là ? Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas passer ces examens parce que j'ai un mauvais souvenir de ce que j'ai passé dans mon monde et dans mon époque. Traumatisme mes amis lolilol. J'étais trop jeune hélas, personne ne devrait vivre ça Jo...personne. Jouer son destin devant une copie vierge qui attend sagement que tu écrives tes connaissances dessus, attendre ton tour pour l'oral devant une porte chargée de symboles (alors que c'est qu'une porte merde y a pas mort d'homme !), redouter le trou de mémoire...le vide intér-sidéral. C'est quelque chose qui vous fait vieillir prématurément, qui vous fait grossir ou maigrir d'angoisse...c'est une torture mental et sadique qu'on a baptisé Bac, GCSE ou B.U.S.E, ASPIC...selon la créativité du ministère de l'éducation. Laissez moi mourir ; j'ai pas demander cette situation en arrivant dans ce monde ? Arnaque ! Remboursée ! Publicité mensongère...Oulàlàlàlà il est grand temps de se calmer Cally, la consommation de fougère et de Grand-mère feuillage c'est fini !

Oh la porte s'ouvre. Je me lève brusquement...trop brusquement car je dérape, crotte. Bon cette fois je me relève bien et essaye de ne pas montrer mon stress à McGonagall, range mes affaires éparpillées et rentre finalement dans la salle. Pourquoi a t-elle mit pleins de pupitres ? Je veux bien passer une épreuve mais pourquoi m'être autant de table pour...une personne ? C'est chelou. Ok ne paniquons pas, je m'installe à une table, prend ma plume et des parchemins vierges. D'un coup de baguette Minerva déplace mes fiches de révisions à l'autre bout de la pièce et vérifie ma plume et mes feuilles : au cas où il me prendrait l'envie de tricher. Ben voyons j'ai que ça à faire tiens ! Je soupire et contemple le plafond ciel...il fait beau aujourd'hui. Peut être que je vais réussir alors ! Allez juste un E ou un A...mais pitié Merlin pas de T, de P ou de D. Par le grand manitou des jus de réglisse je vous implore de ne pas me faire échouer, faîtes que je ne panique pas, pitié pourvu que je réussisse...j'ai tellement révisé et...oh le sujet est devant moi. Bon bon allez on va commencer, McGonagall se dirige vers l'estrade et tape un sablier géant.

-Vous pouvez commencer Mlle Dumbledore, me dit elle en me regardant avec le plus grand sérieux.

Bon ben qu'en faut y aller faut y aller : j'avale la boule d'angoisse qui obstrue ma gorge et me concentre enfin sur le sujet. Alea jacta est mes amis. Je lis la première question.

_Question 1 : Donnez la définition du sortilège de Transfert._

...Nooooooon j'y crois pas ! Euh je vais vérifier là.

_Question 2 : Expliquez la forme principale du sortilège de disparition ainsi que ses effets._

Hiiiiiii j'y crois pas : je sais je sais ! Je lis les autres questions rapidement : mon Dieu je connais les réponses ! J'arrive pas à y croire. Je revois une explication lu dans les livres ou sur l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter sur internet ou encore les cours avec Minerva...j'ai l'impression de tout savoir c'est incroyable ! Y a un piège ou quoi ? Non parce que j'ai jamais trouvé mes contrôles de maths, de sciences ou de lettres faciles quand j'en ai eu...là je trouve ça trop facile pour une fan d'Harry Potter dans mon genre. Un piège ? Raaah mais pourquoi je me complique la vie ? Contente toi de répondre puisque tu connais banane. Je trempe ma plume dans l'encrier et écrit si vite les deux premières réponses...que je crois qu'à la fin de l'heure je vais avoir mal au poignée. Combien de questions déjà ? Cinquante ! Gasps. C'est bon va falloir que je prévois de la glace pour ma main. Question 3...je connais aussi ! Hihihihi j'adoooore j'adore !

L'après-midi est bien avancé quand je sors de ma troisième épreuve...légèrement secouée pour tout dire. J'ai réussi à répondre à toutes les questions de sortilèges, de métamorphose et de DFCM. J'écrivais avec une telle frénésie que j'ai manqué d'en faire brûler mes parchemins, par contre je crois que je vais plus écrire pendant au moins deux jours...ça tombe bien demain je passe les épreuves de soins aux créatures magiques et de potion. Qu'en même je suis pas habituée à sortir d'un examen aussi confiante. Les deux autres examens, que j'ai eu après l'examen de métamorphose, ce sont déroulés de la même façon : j'ai réussi à répondre à tout. J'en suis encore sous le choc par quel miracle j'ai réussi à y arriver ? Je dois vraiment être une fille studieuse à mes heures perdues...parce que je suis plutôt connue comme une fille nonchalante...comment c'est possible ? Oh mon Dieu je crois que je suis trop accro à Harry Potter ! Pour réussir les épreuves de B.U.S.E (euh bon c'est pas sur que j'ai réussi, j'ai pas encore eu les notes...enfin je vais sans doute m'en tirer avec de E ou des A voilà quoi je crois que je vais passer en sixième année sans problème) il faut vraiment que je connaisse bien l'univers de . Merlin j'ai pas de vie alors ! Y en qui sont des geeks et d'autres qui sont des pottermania et...j'appartiens à la deuxième catégorie, ça me paraît moins cool tout d'un coup. Si jamais je reviens dans mon monde promis : je me consacre à mes études et je ferais une cure pour me soigner de mon addiction à l'univers d'Harry Potter. Bon maintenant repos...en une journée je crois que j'ai perdu toutes mes neurones...faut comprendre mon cerveau est habitué à la nonchalance ou à se fatiguer à cause de ma suractivité, là je l'ai fatigué en jouant les Hermione Granger. Mais Hermione elle est cool quoi, en plus je la comprends : ce monde est tellement fascinant qu'on a envie de le comprendre et le connaître jusque sur le bout des doigts ! Allez danse de la joie rien que pour le plaisir whoo whoo !

**OoOoOoO**

Je toque à la porte du bureau d'Albus, j'entend un "oui" étouffé et traverse tranquillement la porte massif. Dumbledore lève la tête et me sourit. Il agite doucement dans sa main un papier...aïe les résultats des B.U.S.E. Je le sens mal pour tout dire...oui vous allez me dire que je suis une girouette parce que trois jours avant je dansais la macarena dans les couloirs parce que j'avais l'impression d'avoir réussi les épreuves écrites de Sortilège, métamorphose et de DFCM. Sauf qu'après j'ai eu les épreuves de Soins aux créatures magiques et potions...et là mes amis croyez moi j'ai vite cessez de faire la danse de la joie...parce que hélas ces épreuves étaient manuelles. Hors moi je suis Reine de la maladresse donc vous imaginez le tableau; Je pense pas que Hagrid m'en voudra de mettre tromper d'aliments pour la licorne malade et de mettre fait attaquer par le botruc (je lui avait pourtant proposé des oeufs de fée mais cet idiot a qu'en même voulu me piquer...heureusement que j'ai pu devenir intangible...mais Crockdur a été victime de la colère du botruc par contre) bon j'ai réussi à rattraper le coup et le reste n'était pas si désastreux, donc si je m'en sors bien je devrais au minimum avoir un A. Par contre pour les potions...c'est une autre paire de manche...normalement je n'ai pas renverser de flacon ( d'accord à un moment j'ai limite jonglé avec deux pierres de lune...pour éviter qu'elles tombent...sous le regard haineux de Rogue), je connaissais les ingrédients, les étapes du Philtre de Paix (Rogue suivait tout avec minutie et se permettait de faire des moues désapprobatrices à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose...de quoi à vous m'être le doute) et j'ai fait tout ça avec application et méthode (faut dire que j'étais tellement stressée de me planter que je vérifias quinze fois chaque étape...alors que Severus me disait de me dépêcher). Jusque là tout allez bien dans le meilleur des mondes...SAUF que Severus me mettait la pression, me crispait avec des remarques désobligeantes et acides...genre le truc pour bien me faire rater. D'abord je n'ai pas répondu et j'ai continué ma potion...après je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lancer une répartie et puiiiis boule de neige of course. Il a riposté, j'ai riposté, il a essayé de me déstabiliser, j'ai renvoyé la balle. C'était comme un match de boxe, c'était à celui qui étriperait l'autre verbalement (on était à deux doigts de s'arracher la tête au sens propre...j'étais toujours en train de faire ma potion bien sur). Puis j'ai craqué. J'ai ajouté le dernier ingrédient au Philtre de Paix, je l'ai mit dans un petit flacon, je l'ai posé sur le bureau et j'ai commencé à partir...SAUF que Severus m'a lancé une magnifique répartie insultante et là : pétage de plomb de Cally Moore, j'ai craqué je vous ai dit. J'ai pris un ingrédient au hasard sur le bureau...et je l'ai jeté sur Severus Rogue. Oui oui je vous assure, j'en suis restée la bouche ouverte lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte (NB : c'était de la cervelle de crapaud). Severus fulminait et moi, d'une toute petite voix et avec un sourire pour réchauffer l'ambiance je lui ai demandé pardon, puis j'ai traversé le sol sans demander mon reste. Là ce n'est pas au minimum un A que je vais avoir, mais au maximum un D et au minimum Z comme "Zouste" (ce mot n'existe pas mais il résume assez bien le "ouste" et la note que je vais écoper pour avoir osé faire ça à Severus le prof machiavélique). Bon je crois que vous avez compris pourquoi, finalement, je ne suis plus tellement enthousiaste de recevoir mes notes.

D'une main tremblante je prends le papier, je regarde avec angoisse Albus, il me regarde calmement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un sourire amusé. Non j'ai peur.

-J'ai tout raté c'est ça, je demande angoissée en agitant la feuille. Oui j'ai tout raté et tu n'oses pas me le dire en fait ! J'ai dû m'étaler comme un steak périmée au soleil en pleins moi d'août, j'ai dû m'embrouiller, me rétamer dans les règles de l'art ! Je vais être une honte pour toi ! Je vais vivre dans la forêt interdite à manger des racines avec les chauves-souris pour amis, servant d'amuse-gueule pour les araignées parce que même Hagrid ne voudra pas de moi dans sa cabane ! Non m'enferme pas à Azkaban...je supporterais pas l'ambiance rabat-joie ! Si je ne suis pas prise comme élève tu peux au moins me garder ici en me proposant un travail...genre aidée Mme Pince ou récurer les cachots du Baron Sanglant, n'importe quoi mais pas loin de...

-Cally, m'interrompt Albus d'une voix calme mais sans appel. Calme toi, inutile de me faire un mélodrame parce que tu es angoissée. Regarde par toi même au lieu de t'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes, comme tu le dis souvent.

Je soupire, hoche la tête, me sentant ridicule (mais avec le temps j'ai l'habitude) et regarde enfin le parchemin : le moment de vérité.

BREVET UNIVERSEL

DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE

_Le candidat est admis __s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O) _

_Effort exceptionnel (E) _

_Acceptable (A) _

_Le candidat est recalé; s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Piètre (P)_

_Désolant (D)_

_Troll (T)_

CALLANDRA EMILIE DUMBLEDORE A OBTENU :

_Sortilège : _O

_Soins aux créatures magiques : _E

_Métamorphose : _O

_Potions : _O

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : _O

Alors là pour le coup je suis estomaquée, choquée, incrédule...J'ai presque eu que des O (à par un E qui s'est glissé dans le tas pour faire joli mais on va pas lui en vouloir le coco) ! J'y crois pas ! Je pensais avoir un E grand max mais surtout des A. L'optimal je le considérais comme le père nöel : impossible ! De toute évidence c'est possible (donc le père nöel aussi si on par de ce principe...je m'égare là). Même en potions j'ai eu un O ! Là pour le coup je comprends pas.

-Euh Albus, pourquoi j'ai eu un O en potions ? J'ai pourtant été vachement méchante avec lui, je tente timidement en me rappelant la tête de Severus pleine de cervelle de crapaud.

-Oui Rogue était très en colère contre toi mais le fait est que ton Philtre de Paix était excellent. Je lui avait demandé de se montrer objectif et j'ai l'impression qu'il a suivit mon conseil malgré quelques petits incidents.

De toute évidence il est au courant de mon magnifique pétage de plomb...super. J'ai qu'en même réussi au la main mes B.U.S.E ! C'est génial ! Han je suis trop contente, j'y crois pas ! 4 Optimals et 1 Efforts exceptionnel ! Hiiiii c'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais c'est trop top top de chez top ! Une minute...j'ai réussi haut la main des examens de sorcellerie et fictif alors que j'arrive tout juste à m'en sortir avec un 12 ou grand max un 14 en mathématiques, en science, en lettres et en langues ? Attend si je suis juste dans la moyenne dans le vrai monde là je me retrouve avec de B.U.S.E digne d'Hermione Granger (moins de matières c'est sur mais qu'en même), un optimal ça doit valoir 20 et un effort exceptionnel...hmm 18 ? Enfin nan mais c'est pas possible je suis une bonne élève dans une école de sorcellerie alors que je suis pas une sorcière, alors que dans mon monde je dois copier sur Cassie et Penny pour avoir un 15 ! Oh stupeur et tremblement ! Je suis vraiment accro à Harry Potter pour réussir les épreuves...je suis vraiment bonne pour l'asile.

-Ca va Cally ? Tu paraît soucieuse, me demande Dumbledore.

-Euh...oui oui ça va. Je suis juste choquée de voir que j'ai réussi les B.U.S.E avec des Optimals et un Efforts exceptionnel alors que je m'en sors avec un...Acceptable dans mon vrai monde, j'explique nerveusement. C'est là que je me rends compte à quel point je suis addict à votre monde.

-En effet, dit Albus en riant. Tu sais je crois que tu es une bonne élève uniquement lorsque tu es intéressée...comme ici.

-Tu as sûrement raison. En tout cas je suis trop contente je peux officiellement passer en sixième année ! Whoouuuuuuuuh !

Cette fois ma joie éclate pour de bon, je saute de joie et trépigne. Je suis trop contente ! Albus rie en me voyant sauter comme une puce, il me prend le parchemin des mains et le posa sur son bureau.

-Tu peux être heureuse, ce que tu as fait est très bien. Dommage que tu ne sois pas une sorcière tu aurais été une des meilleures. Enfin j'aime bien la "fille adoptive qui traverse les murs", c'est plus attachant tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est vrai, comme moi j'aime bien le "papa amateur de musique de chambre et de sorbet au citron", je réponds en souriant. Tu vas où ?

Albus se dirige vers la porte avec un sourire. Soudain il se retourne et me lance un sort. De nouveau je ressens des picotements dans le corps mais encore une fois rien, aucun effet. Même pas un vol plané.

-Excuse moi Cally, je voulais juste vérifier encore une fois, ton immunité à la magie. Maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre, nous allons aller dans chez le professeur Rogue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai demandé de préparer du veritaserum, j'aimerai que tu le bois, m'explique t'il en prenant mon bras.

-Quoi ?

J'ouvre les yeux de stupeur et c'est limite si ils ne me sortent pas des orbites tellement je suis choquée. Je me dématérialise et travers le sol avec Albus. Depuis quelques jours, Albus c'est rendu compte que je pouvais rendre des objets ou des personnes intangibles, comme moi, rien qu'en les touchant. Oui je suis vraiment une réincarnation de Shadowcat, tiens mon xmen favorite je vais pas me plaindre. En quelques secondes nous somme devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, je ne bouge pas et regarde Albus avec des yeux pleins d'espoir qui veulent dire : c'est une blague hein ?

-Ecoute Cally, je ne fais pas ça par plaisir mais pour savoir si tu es aussi immunisée aux effets des potions. Le veritaserum est le plus sur moyen de savoir.

-Mais je vais dire toute ma vie, devant Severus en plus !

-Il n'a pas refusé.

-Forcément ! Il va pouvoir se venger de la crasse que je lui ai faite en écoutant avec un plaisir malsain tout ce que je vais balancer, je crie. Réfléchie papa, il va avoir un dossier monstrueux à me sortir dès la rentrée si jamais je file pas droit !

-Tout à fait miss Dumbledore, me susurre une voix derrière mon dos. Je vais avoir matière à vous faire chanter mais je crois avoir passer l'âge d'en abuser comme certaines personnes.

Mouvement de rotation et me voilà devant la terreur de Poudlard. Je déglutis et tente un pauvre sourire...hélas Iceberg ne se démonte pas pfff. Je cherche de l'aide de la part d'Albus mais monsieur s'intéresse à l'architecture du couloir, avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres...Raaah je te renie papa ! Rogue semble exulter de joie par contre, je lève les yeux au ciel je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Avec un gros soupir qui fait voler les mèches bouclés devant mes yeux, j'entre dans le bureau du professeur de potions, décidée en finir au plus vite. Je m'assois sur une chaise et regarde avec inquiétude Rogue prendre un flacon que j'identifie comme le veritaserum, verser trois gouttes dans un verre plein...d'eau j'espère. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Albus, il semble calme, Severus n'oserait pas m'empoisonner devant lui qu'en même ? Non il est de notre côté euh je veux dire du côté d'Harry...parce que du mien c'est là toute la question. Severus me tend le verre, je fais une grimace aucune envie de boire ce truc. Je fais un geste de rébellion en repoussant légèrement le breuvage de mes lèvres sauf que les regards des deux sorciers me dissuadent totalement et hop. D'une traite je bois tout.

Beuuuuuuuuurk immonde. J'attends j'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne se passe rien. Veritaserum pff tu parles c'est de la kamelott leur truc ! De toute évidence les potions ne font rien sur moi. Albus et Rogue attendent une réaction de ma part...faut que je parle ? Peut être histoire de leur montrer qu'il y a zéro effet.

-Je veux pas dire mais le veritaserum ne me fait rien. Vous êtes sur que c'est pas défectueux nan parce que je veux bien croire que c'est pas bon mais zero effet pour l'instant. C'est un peu comme mon père qui une fois a voulu me donner un laxatif pour faire passer le repas de nöel ben rien, j'ai dû attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir aller sans problème sur le trône. Enfin normalement c'est lui le malade de la famille vous voyez, un rhume et crac ! Il est malade, résultat je m'occupe souvent de lui. J'ai fini par savoir jouer les infirmières, par contre comme je suis une grosse maladroite je me fais souvent mal, donc là c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi. Boaf mais ici je pense que je vais pouvoir survivre et puis si j'ai un bobo, je me débrouillerais sans mon papa sauveteur. Il est vachement cool mon père vous savez ? Il fait des photos merveilleuses, d'ailleurs il a fait deux ou trois expositions cette année. Il y avait un monde ! Han j'étais trop contente pour lui, il mérite ce succès vraiment. J'aimerais beaucoup vous montrer une de ses photos mais ici doit pas y en avoir arf tristesse. Ca me rend nostalgique de mon monde mais je suis bien ici rassurez vous ! Surtout que je vais pouvoir rencontrer les Weasley ! Non mais tu te rends compte Albus ? Je suis trop fan de cette famille, ils sont tellement sympa...surtout Fred Weasley ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les roux faut dire, mais Fred est trop craquant et gentil je trouve. J'ai eu des coups de foudre pour les roux surtout dans les Disney ! Non mais c'est vrai : j'ai craqué pour Peter Pan, pour Thomas de Pocahontas et même Quasimodo c'est pour dire ! Mais...pourquoi je vous dit tout ça moi ?

OH MON DIEU. Je crois que le veritaserum marche très bien...même trop bien ! Parce que je viens de raconter que j'avais un faible pour Fred Weasley ! J'ai parlé d'une manière totalement décousue mais bon je suis sur que n'importe quelles oreilles indiscrètes à réussir à capter des petites anecdotes croustillantes sur moi. Le pire c'est que je ne m'arrête plus ! Ah oui finalement les potions ont des effets sur moi.

-Oh mon Dieu mais ça marche vraiment ! Hi mais j'arrive plus à m'arrêter, j'espère que vous avez un antidote ? Et si l'antidote n'a pas d'effet sur moi raaaaaah c'est de ta faute Albus. Regarde Sev' exulte de joie, je vois sa pupille qui pétille d'un bonheur machiavélique ! En ce moment il doit faire la macarena dans sa petite tête...c'est vraiment pas gentil ça ! Pourquoi il est aussi méchant avec moi d'ailleurs ? Je veux juste être amie avec lui parce que je l'aime bien...d'accord je m'y prends avec la grâce d'un pachyderme ! Je suis maladroite, je suis inconsciente je SAIS ! J'ai plein de défauts et j'en suis désolée ok ? Je suis une vraie pipelette qui ne se rend pas compte qu'elle fait du mal aux autres d'accord ! Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je dis lorsque je parle, j'essaye de changer ça mais c'est difficile alors forcément je blesse mon entourage. Je suis désolée Severus si je t'ai fait de la peine mais avoue que t'es pas génial non plus : tu me fais un caca nerveux pour rien !

J'ai hurlé la dernière phrase tout en me levant et en pointant d'un doigt accusateur Rogue qui a maintenant des yeux de merlan frit. Albus se retient à grande peine d'éclater de rire...c'est vrai que la situtation doit être comique pour un spectateur parce que pour moi. Le pire c'est que j'enchaîne, je passe du coq à l'âne...le bouton off est fichu à mon avis. C'est drôle parce que mon cerveau est conscient mais n'arrive plus à contrôler ma bouche...j'ai l'impression d'avoir un dédoublement de personnalité !

Bon je vous épargne les détails et je vais vous faire un rapide résumé : j'ai parlé pendant une demi heure, révélant les idées les plus saugrenus et les plus personnelles que j'avais dans ma petite caboche avant qu'Albus et Severus daignent me faire boire l'antidote. J'ai raconté le strip tease que j'avais fait dans la cantine avec Penny, la fois où j'avais tenté d'entrer dans une boite par la fenêtre des toilettes, ma dernière rupture (j'ai secoué Albus comme un prunier en lui demandant si c'était pas scandaleux d'apprendre de son petit copain qu'il vous trompait et qu'il vous trouvait stupide avant de se casser tranquillou)...j'ai raconté tous les rêves saugrenus que j'ai fait ! Comme celui où je faisais une pizza party avec les hobbits à Fondcombe avant que les terroristes Corse débarquent et fassent tout exploser, (2) où encore celui où lorsqu'on peignait un canard blanc en rouge on se retrouvait dans Minas Tirith (3) ! Je me suis ridiculisée...je mériterais une médaille pour avoir réussi à me ridiculiser d'une façon incroyable et inégalable. Bref la honte totale quoi.

J'ai posé ma tête sur le bureau, complètement déprimée et avec des envies suicidaires. Je crois que je vais m'ouvrir les veines avec une enveloppe ou m'enfermer dans les toilettes avec Mimi ou dans la chambre de Secret et je mangerais les restes du basilic pour survivre...Oui je suis vraiment déprimée. Albus s'approche et me tape doucement l'épaule d'une façon compatissante.

-Je veux mourir...c'est la honte totale !

-Voyons ce n'est pas si grave, me rassure Albus. Au moins nous savons que les potions ont un effet sur toi et puis c'était divertissant malgré tout. Avec le temps tu en garderas un bon souvenir crois moi.

-Pff je me suis ridiulisée, je marmonne en relevant la tête.

-En effet vous étiez particulièrement risible miss Dumbledore, me lance Severus avec un sourire narquois. Ridicule mais...pas désagréable.

J'ouvre la bouche de stupeur...Severus vient de me faire un compliment ? Je regarde Severus puis Albus, il semble avoir bien entendu car ses yeux pétillent de malice. Je regarde encore une fois Severus...il ne semble plus être rempli d'animosité à mon égard...peut être que j'ai réussi à le rendre moins méchant. J'ai l'impression de voir soudain une lueur d'espoir dans nos rapports.

-Bon je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit Albus en tapant joyeusement dans les mains. Viens Cally, allons rendre visite à Hagrid. Je crois que tu lui avais promis d'aller prendre le thé chez lui ?

-Euh oui, je bafouille. Au revoir Sev- professeur Rogue, je lance en traversant la porte.

Je marche dans les couloirs avec Albus, légèrement sonnée par la réaction de Rogue. En même tant il y a de quoi ! Une heure avant il me détestait et voilà qu'il me fait un compliment...pfff j'y comprend rien.

-Allons ne te torture pas pour si peu, me dit Albus avec un sourire. Severus est quelqu'un de très timide et froid, il a du mal à accorder sa confiance à autrui mais il semblerait que tu sois remontée dans son estime.

-Je sais mais avoue que ça surprend. Un jour avant il me détestait et là pouf on dirait que...raaah je vais arrêter de m'embêter pour ça ta raison sinon je vais devenir vieille fille avant l'heure. Pff ce que les gens peuvent être compliqués des fois.

-En effet les relations humaines ne sont jamais de tout repos, surtout avec sa famille. Tu sais je me suis dit que je pouvais te proposer un petit voyage avant la rentrée, ajoute-t'il les yeux pétillants.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais sans doute que cette année est une année particulière.

-Eu oui...parce qu'il y a le tournoi des trois sorciers, je tente.

-Pas seulement Cally, pas seulement.

-...je vois pas, désolée.

-Je vais t'aider alors ; le 25 août la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch aura lieu...voudrais-tu y assister ?

Je m'arrête de marcher...décidément les états de choc je vais finir par y être habituée ici, Albus me propose d'assister à la coupe de Quidditch ! Mais c'est nöel avant l'heure ? J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ça en vrai, la foule en délire, les mascottes qui font leur numéro, les joueurs...assiter à un vrai match de Quidditch ça toujours été un de mes rêves ! (après celui d'aller dans ce monde bien sur !) Je souris à Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, je sens mon coeur battre la chamade...tellement je suis surexcitée par cette idée si merveilleuse !

-Tu..Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Je pourrais y aller ? Je suis tellement contente, ça serait tellement génial si je pouvais y aller ! Oh s'il te plaît s'il te plaît dis moi que je peux y aller. Promis je ferais pas de bêtise je me montrerais discrète et tout, mais s'il te plaît je veux y aller !

-Mais bien sur que tu iras, à ton avis pourquoi je te l'ai proposé, me répond Albus en riant. Je savais que tu aimerais cette proposition en revanche tu ne seras pas dans la tribune officielle, j'ai préféré user de discrétion dans ton cas. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

-Oh mais je m'en fiche d'être dans un placard à balai, pourvu que j'assiste au match ! Je vais pas faire ma difficile alors que tu m'offres déjà une occasion en or. Je suis tellement contente merci ! Faut que j'ailles le dire à Hagrid.

J'embrasse avec affection Albus et part en courant dans le parc vers la cabane du garde chasse. Attention Coupe de Monde de Quidditch...Callandra Moore est dans la place !

_Voilà fin du quatrième chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu =D M__erci à l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le chapitre 3 (voir le petit 1 dans chapitre en question)_

_(1) : merci à Aliete pour cette superbe définition qui résume si bien ma Cally !_

_(2) : ce rêve est véridique d'ailleurs Aliete pourra vous le confirmer xD_

_(3) : idem hop (il était même encore plus saugrenu à la base)_

_Vous l'avez sans doute compris le prochain chapitre sera sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch un chapitre que je trouve bien plus intéressant et plus marrant enfin voilà quoi une petite review pour me faire plaisir (c'est gratuit je vous assure). Allez si vous voulez avoir le cinquième chapitre il faut qu'il y ait cinq reviews (je demande la lune je sais xD) !_

_La suite arrivera dans deux semaines au moins parce que demain je pars en Angleterre donc pas d'internet...bref bisous à tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Amis du soir bonsoir,_

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, après un an et demi d'attente je poste enfin le chapitre sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je suis horriblement confuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps…mais bon que dire j'ai bossé durant mon année pour avoir mon bac (avec mention pleeease/meurt), j'ai eu une vie sociale, mon BAFA a passé, des phases de déprime, j'entame mon année d'hypokhâgne et j'ai dû revoir une bonne partie de l'intrigue…Enfin bref voilà quoiqu'il en soit je vous offre enfin la suite des aventures de Callandra qui va découvrir le Quidditch et se faire de nouveaux amis (et même rencontrer certains personnages que vous connaissez déjà mouhahahaha)_

_Je tiens à signaler que j'ai corrigé et modifié le premier chapitre et que je m'emplois à corriger les fautes des anciens chapitres…Ahahah j'ai enfin word je peux me permettre d'effacer mes horribles coquilles._

_Merci à __**Roselia001**__, __**DustyReader**__, __**Cogitatio**__, __**PrincessSissi **__et tous les autres pour vos reviews :)_

_Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…plongez-vous dans ce chapitre sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui fait bien….quarante pages ! (Je pouvais pas couper…et j'ai même dû faire des ellipses et abréger certains passages)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>}<strong>__** Le sport ça crée des liens***_

_**« C'est bien ! » cria la Reine. « Savez-vous jouer au croquet ? »**_

_**« Oui, » cria Alice.**_

_**« Eh bien, venez ! » hurla la Reine**_

J'inspire un bon coup et tend une main vers le portoloin. Je sens aussitôt quelque chose me prendre par le ventre et me tirer brutalement vers une destination inconnue. Tout devient flou et tourne autour de moi en une spirale infernale. Bon question confort on repassera. Bonjour le mal de coeur ! Je ne recommande pas le portoloin pour les malades des transports quelques qu'ils soient. C'est comme si j'étais dans une voiture avec pleins de tournant, un bateau qui tangue et un avion secoué par les vents...le tout mélangé ! Oui c'est l'effet que ça me fait. Honnêtement je ne suis pas loin de rendre mon déjeuner là. Enfin Merlin soit loué, je touche la terre ferme et fait une magnifique galipette, chute (je me croute, je m'étale quoi) qui se termine le menton dans l'herbe et les pieds emmêlés. C'est officiel je crois que je vais me plaindre au créateur de ce magnifique transport ! Diantre je n'ose même pas imaginer le transplanage.

Je me relève pleines de courbatures et jurant dans ma barbe inexistante. Je regarde alors où je suis tombée : une plaine fraîche et verte, sentant la campagne anglaise à plein nez. Je crois même entendre le son de la cloche d'une vache. Un doux arôme de fleurs champêtres embaument mes narines, alors que le soleil du matin éclairent les nuages dans des tons orangés. Han je me sens l'âme d'une poète en voyant ça vous avez vu. Limite j'ai envie de me lever et de déclamer du Shakespeare, du Baudelaire, du Verlaine et je ne sais encore quel poète qui peuple la terre et faire une ode à la nature ! Je sais un jour je devrais aller me faire interner ou soigner, merci de me le confirmer.

-Miss Dumbledore par le portoloin de sept heures de Près-au-Lard, lance une voix derrière mon dos. C'est vous ?

Je relève la tête et aperçoit un sorcier avec un poncho et un kilt...De toute évidence il ne connaît pas le code vestimentaire des moldus. Comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le moine, maintenant on peut dire : l'habit ne fait pas le moldu. Oh comme j'aime mes idées ! Où sont mes médocs ? Je suis en train de refaire une rechute…ok c'est bon j'arrête avec mon humour à deux mornilles. Ahahah elle était pas mal celle-là. Bon ok calme toi Callandra, arrête de laisser ton esprit partir dans tous les sens. Calme, zen.

Tiens je commence à avoir mal au cou à force de pencher la tête pour le voir...j'étais en pleine observation de la nature et dans mon trip : "Mère Nature ! Mirkwood ! Sylvebarde et Grand-mère Feuillage ! Inspirez-moi et expirez-moi des vers ! A moi poétesse à deux ronds !", que j'en suis restée le séant dans l'herbe et la bouche ouverte dans un demi-sourire stupide. Je reprends donc mes esprits, souris au sorcier et lance un joyeux: « C'est bien moi ! », tout en me relevant et prenant mon sac.

-Vous êtes la fille de Dumbledore, me demande avec surprise le sorcier.

-Oui c'est ça. Cependant j'aimerais que vous évitiez de le crier sur les toits, s'il vous plaît. Je crois que mon père appréciera votre discrétion.

Je ponctue ma phrase d'un sourire amical. Le sorcier me regarde surpris et hoche lentement la tête, comme si il cherchait à se persuader de cette étrange situation. Dans le style : mais oui tout est normal très chère ! Ohohoh je viens de découvrir que Dumbledore, grand sorcier de tous les temps après Merlin et Vous-savez-qui, a une descendance. Ohoho mais oui tout est normal voyons mon cher : cette petite écervelée est la fille de Dumbledore...Non non rien d'anormal mon cher au fait que Dumbledore puisse avoir une progéniture à son âge...Oohoho comment ? Oh ça Paulo ? Ce n'est rien juste des herbes hallucinogènes que je me fume de temps en temps dans ma pipe. Bon allons cueillir des feuilles de la forêt ohohoho.

Pardon petit délire de la part de mon esprit légèrement à la masse. Je vais finir par me croire que Dumbledore ou Luna Lovegood m'ont refilé leur douce folie. Bref toujours est-il que le sorcier ne semble visiblement pas convaincu de mon lien de parenté avec le directeur de Poudlard. En même temps je le comprends le pauvre : c'est difficile d'imaginer Dumbledore avec une descendance, une femme et une fille ! Moi je pensais qu'il n'avait même pas de vie amoureuse (soyons poli envers le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps) jusqu'à ce que JK Rowling révèle par une interview son homosexualité. Le mythe s'effondre, nouvelle vision de la réalité. Un choc encore pire que celui que tu te prends lorsque tu as l'explication du mythe de la caverne de Platon. Dans le style : Diantre ! Sacre Bleu ! Nous vivons donc dans un monde d'illusion et irréel !?, ben là vous avez : Mon Dieu, Jésus, Marie, Joseph, Morgane, Merlin, Mélusine, Carabosse et Camomille la sorcière ! Dumbledore est gay !...Non mais sérieux où vais-je ? Vers quelles contrées stupides je m'achemine pour sortir des inepties pareilles ?! Merlin et petit Jésus soient loués heureusement que personne n'a accès à mes pensées. Sinon je serais bonne pour Saint Mangouste. Enfin voilà quoi je comprends qu'il soit dubitatif, même si le monde sorcier ignore le côté déviant de Dumbledore, j'imagine que le fait de savoir qu'il a une fille peut choquer.

-Vous êtes sa fille, dit de nouveau le sorcier, comme pour confirmer quelque chose.

-Sa fille adoptive en réalité, j'explique.

Non en réalité je suis une fan d'Harry Potter qui ne vient même pas de ton monde, j'ai envie de hurler. Mais comme je suis bien élevée et que j'ai promis de tenir ma langue, je me tais. Le sorcier regarde un papier avec sérieux, décidant sans doute de faire comme si il n'avait rien vu.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je serais mué comme si on m'avait jeté un silencio, mademoiselle...

-...Oh ! Cally, je réponds en souriant.

-Mademoiselle Cally, vous êtes du côté de la forêt dans le champ au bout. Demandez Mr Robert pour vous aider.

-Merci monsieur.

Je m'en vais dans le champ, vers l'endroit que le sorcier m'a indiqué, un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Aujourd'hui nous somme le 24 août, un jour avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch...je suis tellement contente de pouvoir y assister !

Depuis qu'Albus m'a annoncé qu'il avait acheté une place pour moi, j'ai été surexcitée comme une puce. Et encore ce n'est qu'un euphémisme. Oui parce qu'après avoir crié la nouvelle à Hagrid j'ai couru dans tout le parc en poussant un hurlement de bonheur...avant de m'arrêter au bout de deux minutes au bord du lac...à cause d'un point de côté. Ouais je sais, je ne suis pas du tout sportive. Mais je m'égare là !

Bref donc après ce moment d'euphorie qui m'a amené à chanter à tue-tête dans les couloirs des chansons déjantées et à me gaver de chocogrenouilles pour fêter ce moment de bonheur j'ai essayé de patienter sagement. Mais bon je n'ai pas réussi. En même temps la patience et moi ça fait cent…première raison pour que je n'aille pas à Poufsouffle tiens. Ah chiotte je me disperse là. Bref. J'ai suivi les cours avec moins d'attention ( heureusement les professeurs les ont stoppés d'un commun accord quelques jours après que j'ai reçu mes notes...en même temps on est en vacances, il faut qu'ils se reposent aussi), j'ai entamée de grandes conversations avec Hagrid sur le Quidditch, j'ai acheté une bonne partie des magazines de Quidditch ( avec des livres, des comics et les Bd sur _Martin Miggs le moldu fou_) quand je suis allée à Près au Lard et dans une ville moldue...D'une certaine façon j'ai essayé de m'occuper durant ces quelques semaines, en lisant ma pile de livres moldus ou en allant voir _Entretien avec un vampire_ au cinéma ( avec Hagrid. Je vous raconte pas la tête des moldus en voyant un géant prendre trois sièges de ciné à lui tout seul et les supplications qu'on a eu pour aller dans le fond de la salle...En même temps je les comprends : dur de voir le film avec Hagrid devant. Enfin Hagrid a trouvé cette version des vampires parfaitement stupide mais a, en revanche, particulièrement apprécié le "paupcorne"), mais tout a tourné autour du Quidditch et de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch malgré tout. J'ai été comme une enfant qui va rencontrer le Père Noël : surexcitée et intenable. Enfin durant cette longue attente j'ai continué à sympathiser avec le corps enseignant, avec Severus le cas est différent. Il semble tolérer ma présence et ne plus me faire de remarques désagréables et moi de mon côté j'ai décidé de l'appeler Rogue et de le vouvoyer pour lui faire plaisir. Suite au souvenir particulièrement désagréable du savon qu'il m'a passé...oui faut l'avouer que j'ai eu peur...je suis on ne peut plus respectueuse avec lui depuis cet incident. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que je mettais montrer vachement familière avec lui, une des raisons qui fait qu'il devait pas m'apprécier alors que je voulais juste être son amie. Bon il me déteste plus là...on progresse les gars c'est déjà ça.

Tient en y repensant je me dis ; heureusement que j'ai surtout parlé de moi lorsque j'ai bu le veritaserum et pas de ce qu'il allait se passer dans le futur...bonjour les dégâts.

J'aperçois Mr Robert qui regarde avec un air suspicieux le champ rempli de tentes...le pauvre je le comprends, dans le livre c'était déjà très surprenant mais alors du peu que je peux voir pour l'instant... La description de cet événement dans le livre n'est qu'un modeste euphémisme. Tout ça respire la magie a plein nez...j'adore !

Mr Robert me lance un regard suspicieux, je lui répond par un sourire et tente de refréner le rire qui menace de franchir mes lèvres. Quelle tête, le pauvre il doit en perdre le sommeil de voir son camping envahi par d'étranges spécimens.

- Bonjour, me dit-il avec un reniflement suspicieux. Vous venez passer une nuit ici.

-Non deux, j'ai réservé au nom de Dumbledore.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans le coin mademoiselle sans être indiscret, me questionne Mr Robert.

Oh bonjour la Gestapo. Le voilà qui commence à avoir des doutes sur moi. Ah tout va bien je vais juste raconter un bobard bidon mais qui passera sans problème parmi toute cette anormalité. Puis je n'en suis pas à mon premier mensonge. Franchement je pourrais concurrencer Pinocchio avec tous les mensonges qui entourent ma vie depuis que je suis dans cet univers. Sauf que mon nez ne s'allonge pas. Ahahahah va donc arranger ta culotte en dentelle Pinocchio parce que tu ne peux pas test face moi ! Euh réfléchissons...Je lui souris et tente :

- Je voudrais faire une randonnée avec des amis. Je suis arrivée la première mais normalement nous voulions commencer notre promenade à partir d'ici...enfin je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes histoires. Je vois que vous avez du monde. Il y a un événement particulier ?

Bon j'ai tenté de prendre un air détaché et de jouer la fille surprise, je sais pas si ça a marché mais en tout cas Mr Robert semble y croire surtout lorsqu'il remarque que je ne me trompe pas dans la monnaie pour le payer (ce que certains sorciers ont visiblement fait). En même tant moi je suis une moldue donc les livres ou les euros je connais. Enfin j'ai beau connaitre la valeur de la monnaie sorcière j'ai manqué plus d'une fois de payer par inadvertance le négociant avec un gallion, alors que l'article que je voulais acheter ne coutait même pas la moitié de cette pièce. Mais moi et les maths ça fait cent en même temps monsieur le juge. Oups je m'égare revenons à nos moutons. Mêêêh et paf, une gifle mentale pour me remettre les idées en place.

-Pour tout vous dire je n'en sais rien, me dit Mr Robert en me rendant ma monnaie. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit à touriste. J'ai du monde mais pas autant que ça. En fait j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas normal. Un rassemblement d'étrangers, de drôles de zigotos en l'honneur d'une fête ou de je ne sais quoi.

-Euh...peut être qu'ils ont décidé d'organiser un rassemblement d'hippies en l'honneur des bonnes vieilles années 70. Des hippies nostalgiques du bon vieux festival de Woodstock, je lance avec le plus grand sérieux et un beau sourire.

-Pardon, me dit Mr Robert complètement abasourdi.

-Mais oui vous savez. Le bon vieux concert où on a eu droit aux plus grands rockeurs qui ont fait l'histoire de la musique ! Ca a dû faire partie votre jeunesse en plus ?

Mr Robert me regarde alors avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ben quoi ? J'ai dit quoi de mal ? Non mais c'est vrai : les tentes, cette atmosphère de fête, d'excitation, les rencontres, le camping près de la forêt...ça fait tellement penser à ce bon vieux festival, sauf que c'est la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. A Woodstock...sérieux je donnerais n'importe quoi pour y assister si je pouvais. Tout...sauf ce qui se rapporte à Harry Potter ! Enfin le gérant du camping soupire et leve les yeux au ciel avant de me donner un plan du camping et ma monnaie. Il marmonne un rapide « Bonne journée » et se reconcentre sur son observation des tentes. Bon moi je décide de partir vers mon emplacement, de toute évidence la discussion est close entre Mr Robert et moi. J'arpente les allées du camping où je peux voir toutes sortes de tentes : une qui ressemble à un palais, une avec trois étages, une autre avec...une couleur rose bonbon et des géraniums accrochés au tissu. Mon Dieu que ça fait peur...j'ai plus l'impression d'être dans un cirque que dans un vrai camping. C'est étrange mais en même temps excellent ! Au bout de quelques minutes après un faufilage entre les tentes, j'arrive enfin à mon emplacement. A quelques pas de la forêt. Génial je ne suis pas loin du stade. On ne peut pas rêver meilleure place ! Je pose mon sac et inspire à fond, les bras écartés et les yeux fermés. Ah comme ça fait du bien de sentir l'odeur des pins de la forêt, de se sentir libre et en vacances. Oh mon Dieu je vais assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! J'ai envie de hurler et de trépigner comme une folle devant pareil bonheur. Je peux ? Non attendons que je sois dans ma tente avant de faire pareille démonstration de ma folie. Bon allez au boulot. Montons donc cette tente dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

J'ouvre mon gros sac de montagne (qui a reçu un petit sort de cette bonne vieille McGonagall pour que je puisse rentrer un peu plus d'objet que prévu) et sort ma tente, piquets et autres ustensiles pour planter joyeusement cette tente sur mon emplacement. Ah comme je suis contente de faire du camping ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué de m'amuser à planter une tente et tous les petits accros amusants que l'on peut avoir quand on est maladroite comme moi (quand bien même on a un brevet C de camping...humour à deux sesterces pardon). Quand j'étais petite on allait souvent avec mes parents camper dans des petites clairières ou autres charmants petits coins de ma belle campagne anglaise, puis bon pendant quatre-cinq ans on a arrêté d'y aller avec papa avant de reprendre lentement les petites excursions familiales...à deux. Et la dernière fois que j'ai fait du camping c'était l'été dernier, alors que j'avais quinze ans (ben oui logique me dit ma conscience dans ma tête), avec Penny, Richard et Cassie. Enfin...Allez Cally faut pas déprimer...ne pensons pas à papa ou à maman...ou tout ce qui te rappelle ta vie normale…Dis-toi que t'es dans le monde d'Harry Potter, en train de planter ta tente pour pouvoir assister au match de Quidditch et- OOUCH ! Put…aiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de petit pois de jus de réglisse sa maman en slip de bain ! Haaaaan ce que ça fait mal un bon coup de maillet dans les doigts. Aiiiiiiiiieuh mais flinguez ma maladresse.

Je tiens ma main gauche, serrant mes doigts alors qu'une douleur lancinante fait battre mon sang. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Aïe et oui de toute évidence le camping m'avait manqué…j'avais par contre oublié les coups de maillets sur les doigts. Pourvu que je ne renverse pas la casserole pleine d'eau bouillante sur moi…ma cuisse s'en souvient encore, ainsi que ma fierté qui a dû subir le fou rire de Richard.

- Tout va bien, me demande une voix.

- Oui, oui, oui, ça va pas trop mal, je geins en me retournant vers la personne qui m'a gentiment demandé comment je me portais.

Je me retrouve face à un garçon…plutôt grand, athlétique et aux cheveux bruns. Bizarre sa tête semble me dire quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Logique bécasse tu es dans le monde d'Harry Potter, tu connais pleins de personnages soit par le biais des descriptions de cette bonne vieille JK Rowling, soit par le biais des films. Enfin la question n'est pas là ! Arrêtons surtout d'avoir le regard perdu sinon il va penser que je suis folle. Oui bon ça va je suis folle, un cas irrécupérable qui a eu de la chance de se trouver dans un monde de magie et se déroulant plus ou moins à mon époque…Je suis sûre que j'aurais été envoyée au bucher si je m'étais retrouvée…au Moyen-Âge tiens.

- Tu t'appelles comment, je demande…je peux bien le tutoyer il doit avoir mon âge…peut être plus.

- Je m'appelle Olivier Dubois, me répond-t-il avec le sourire. Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ta tente ?

- Euh oui. Merci, je balbutie sous le choc. Au fait !

- Oui ?

- Moi, je m'appelle Cally.

- Enchanté. Allez viens, dépêchons nous de monter ta tente.

Woooooh Olivier Dubois ?! Le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Purée de petit pois bien cuits…si je m'attendais à ça. Enfin Olivier m'aide à monter ma tente, échangeant quelques paroles avec moi. La surprise disparaît bien vite de mon esprit et je me mets à rigoler à ses plaisanteries tout en papotant de tout et de rien. Ses yeux brillent de bonheur lorsque je lui dis que j'adore le Quidditch…ça nous fait un point commun mon ami. Une fois la tente installée, je dépose mes affaires dedans. Ca ressemble à un petit studio, un tout petit appart modeste où j'ai un lit à ma droite, une cuisine à ma gauche, une salle de bain au fond dans un coin et une sorte de riquiqui salon au centre.

- C'est petit mais c'est drôlement confortable, lance Olivier à la porte de ma tente. Alors c'est la première fois que tu fais du camping ?

- Non, je réponds en sortant quelques provisions pour les déposer dans un coin de la pièce…euh de la tente. C'est surtout que je suis très maladroite et avec moi monter une tente peut devenir très dangereux pour ma vie, je plaisante.

- J'ai pu voir ça, me répond Olivier en riant. Au fait comment vont tes doigts ?

Ah merde mes doigts c'est vrai. Je les regarde, ayant totalement oubliée que quelques minutes avant je me tordais de douleur à cause du poids du maillet sur ma pauvre main. Ah ben putain quelle gourdasse ! J'y suis pas allée de main morte…j'ai à moitié assommée ma pauvre main droite dont les doigts sont légèrement…bleu.

- Elle me fait un peu mal, je dis avec un petit rire. Mais avec une potion ou une crème apaisante ça ira mieux.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir à ma tente. Ma mère est médicomage à Saint-Mangouste, propose Olivier après avoir examiné ma main. Elle emmène toujours avec elle des potions au cas où on se blesserait.

- Oh, euh ça serait avec plaisir.

Je le suis après avoir fermé ma tente, les mains dans les poches Olivier, me dirige à travers le dédale des tentes alors que les sorciers s'éveillent doucement.

- Alors tu es venue toute seule pour assister à la coupe de Quidditch, me demande Olivier.

- Oui…mon père était un peu trop occupé pour pouvoir y assister. Et puis je trouvais ça sympa d'aller faire du camping toute seule.

- Mmmh et dis-moi tu viens d'où alors ?

- Euh.

- De l'institut de Salem peut être, continue Olivier sans se démonter par ma réponse monosyllabique.

- Non du tout, je réponds en riant. Et puis je ne crois pas avoir un accent américain. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je suis encore à l'école, j'ajoute du tac au tac un sourire malicieux collé à mes lèvres - Genre grosse gamine qui se prépare à embêter son prochain. - Je suis qu'une fille immature, pauvre de moi.

- C'est vrai. Mmmh et bien tu me parais un peu jeune, si ce n'est pas le cas je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé, me lance gêné Olivier

- Ne t'en fait pas Olivier, je le rassure en lui tapotant le bras. Tu as bien deviné, je suis jeune, et pour t'avouer je vais rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard.

- A Poudlard ? Tu étais dans quelle maison ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu là-bas pourtant, m'interroge-t-il surpris.

- Je n'en sais rien, je réponds calmement.

Olivier s'arrête de marcher, visiblement surpris par ma réponse. Je continue de marcher, savourant mon petit effet de surprise. Celui-ci me rattrape bien vite, décidé j'imagine à comprendre ma mystérieuse réponse. Bonté divine mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi je m'amuse à taquiner ce pauvre Olivier d'une manière aussi puérile ?! Boarf je suis puérile de toute façon et puis j'ai toujours trouvé Olivier amusant. La manière dont il s'enflamme pour le Quidditch, sa détermination et d'une certaine façon…j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait une sorte de candeur qui se dégageait de lui à travers les pages des romans. Il m'a toujours fait penser à un grand garçon complètement aveuglé par sa passion. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ?! Ce mec intervient à chaque fois dans les livres pour parler de Quidditch ou de stratégie. Bref je m'égare là.

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?!

- Je ne sais pas dans quelle maison je suis pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne suis encore jamais allée à Poudlard.

- Oh…tu étudiais chez toi alors ?

- Oui…on peut dire ça, je bafouille gênée par…le tissu de mensonges dont je m'entoure à chaque seconde. J'allais aussi dans un lycée moldu en plus d'étudier chez moi.

- Sérieux ?! Woaah ça devait être marrant et bizarre de vivre avec des moldus. Ce n'était pas bizarre de ne presque jamais être confrontée à la magie ?

Ben écoute mon coco, il y a tout juste deux mois je vivais dans un monde sans magie, à me regarder tranquillement les films sur Harry Potter, à tenter de faire, sans la moindre motivation, mes foutues devoirs et je n'avais aucun don à la xmen. C'est la chose que j'ai bien envie de lui sortir à cet instant…ou même de lui sortir que l'idée de vivre dans un monde sans magie ne m'a jamais posé de souci (quand bien même je kiffe la magie et que j'ai trop hâte d'étudier à Poudlard) tout simplement parce que je suis une moldue. Mais bon à la place j'hausse les épaules, détourne un peu la tête, faisant mine de regarder les tentes, histoire de cacher le rouge qui me monte aux joues. Parce que ouais j'ai honte de mes bobards…je…pfff mentir à des personnes que je ne connais même pas et qui sont sympas…comme ça peut être rageant. Mais il va falloir que je m'y habitue bien vite, surtout si je veux garder le secret sur mon étrange venue et évoluer incognito dans cet univers dont je pourrais modifier certains détails. Enfin bref, je tourne la tête vers Olivier et lui sourit.

- Oh tu sais ce n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça. La technologie moldue est très marrante et puis j'ai pu me faire des amis adorables, j'explique en croisant les bras derrière mon dos…avant de me rappeler que ma main me faire hyper mal.

- J'imagine. Personnellement le seul truc que j'aime bien chez les moldus c'est la télé…même si je ne comprends pas du tout comment les moldus peuvent tenir dans une si petite boite. En revanche leurs moyens de transports ne valent pas les balais. Et ce jeu qui consiste à taper dans une balle…c'est d'un non sen !

- Venant de toi, le contraire m'aurait étonné, je rie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien tu m'as tout l'air d'un passionné de balai et de Quidditch. Alors je te vois très mal aimé le football ou les motos.

- Oui tu as raison ! D'ailleurs j'ai été sélectionné dans l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare, répond-t-il enthousiaste et les yeux brillant de fierté.

- Ah mais c'est super tu dois être un sacré bon joueur ?! Tu jouais au Quiddtich pendant tes études ?

Bon je vous épargne les détails. Olivier m'a raconté ses années à Poudlard où il avait été gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Que des choses qu'en grande spécialiste que je suis, non je ne me vante pas, je connaissais déjà. Cependant j'ai beaucoup aimé entendre la vision d'Olivier sur Poudlard, ses cours, les différents matchs qu'il a joués, ainsi que les commentaires sur son équipe. J'ai eu droit à une pile (quand je dis pile…c'est un euphémisme) sur Harry Potter et son incroyable talent d'attrapeur et bien sur des réflexions sur les frasques de Fred et George Weasley. Ahaha je vous avoue que j'étais encore plus attentive à ce moment -là et que je me suis étranglée de rire en apprenant qu'ils avaient un jour eu l'idée merveilleuse de rendre tous les escaliers de Poudlard, ainsi que les couloirs, glissants. En souriant Olivier a ajouté que Pomfresh avait cru mourir d'épuisement devant les dizaines d'élèves qui étaient venus lui rendre visite à cause de leurs mauvaises chutes, ou de leurs malheureuses tentatives pour faire disparaître cette matière gluante qui avait recouvert tous les dallages du château – Fred et George l'avaient ensorcelée pour qu'elle explose et englue les malheureux qui lui jetaient un sort-…rien qu'en y repensant je me marre tiens.

Au bout de dix minutes nous sommes arrivés à la tente des Dubois où j'ai pu y faire la connaissance de la mère d'Olivier. Ils sont sympathique je trouve. Mrs. Dubois est une femme énergique et douce, c'est avec un grand sourire et ses lunettes remontées pour tenter de discipliner vainement son carré décoiffé qu'elle s'est empressée de m'appliquer une crème pour soulager mes pauvres petits doigts qui souffraient le martyr. Au départ elle voulait utiliser un sortilège mais j'ai refusé de suite. Comprenez-moi la magie a aucun effet sur moi comment aurais-je pu expliquer le fait que le sort aurait été incapable de faire dégonfler mes doigts ?! Enfin bref j'ai donc eu droit à un onguent un peu verdâtre – fait à base d'ortie, de fleur de myrtille et de dictame…efficace pour faire dégonfler et faire circuler le sang, m'a expliqué Mrs. Dubois avec un grand sourire – et je me retrouve maintenant assise devant la tente, à une table, tranquillement en train de discuter avec Olivier alors que ma main est entourée de bandage. C'est Mrs. Dubois qui a tenu que je reste, m'expliquant que la crème mettrait une heure au mieux à agir mais qu'elle voulait vérifier et être sure, passé ce délai, que mes doigts ne soient pas devenus violacés. Enfin au moins je peux continuer à discuter avec Olivier, je l'apprécie de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Il est sympa et puis ça doit lui faire plaisir de me voir fascinée par les nombres tactiques de Quidditch qu'il m'expose tout en buvant son jus d'œillet. En même temps c'est normal que je m'intéresse au Quidditch : de un si je suis à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch c'est pas pour rien, ensuite en tant que fan addicte (qui doit se faire désintoxiquer) rien d'étonnant à ce que je veule tout connaître de ce sport dont je connais quasiment toutes les règles…Affligeant je reconnais, surtout quand on se rend compte que je connais presque rien au foot ou au tennis. Non mais veuillez m'excuser messieurs dames mais moi je me passionne pour un sport fictif où on vole sur des balais, ça c'est la classe. Ahem je m'égare lolilol.

Je bois une gorgée de mon jus d'œillet, qui au passage est très bon et à se rouler par terre, tout en écoutant Olivier me commenter les matchs de qualifications de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

-...Enfin quel dommage que l'Angleterre se soit fait battre, conclue Olivier après son cours sur l'histoire de l'équipe de Quidditch British et les anecdotes sur la Ligue. Mais il faut reconnaître que la Transylvanie avait une très bonne stratégie.

- Mouais en tout cas avec l'Ecosse qui a été battue par le Luxembourg, le pays de Galles par l'Ouganda…il ne nous reste plus que notre bonne vieille Irlande pour sauver la mise de la Grande-Bretagne, je lance en riant.

- C'est vrai. Et d'ailleurs je pense qu'ils vont gagner parce qu'ils ont de très bons joueurs et ils ont réussi à battre le Pérou, alors qu'elle est la meilleure équipe d'Amérique latine.

- Vraiment, je demande en me souvenant vaguement de ce détail dans le tome quatre, mentionné surement par un des frères Weasley, ou dans_ Le Quidditch à travers les âges_.

- Oui, s'enflamme Olivier. C'est même la plus brillante équipe latine, bon c'est vrai que l'Argentine et le Brésil ne sont pas mauvais non plus –vu qu'ils ont réussi à se classer à quart de finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch du siècle dernier. Mais le Pérou a quand même réussi à battre la Nouvelle-Zélande alors que les Mouohora Macaws sont réputés pour être très bons.

- Mmmh et les japonais au fait…les…les Toyoashi Tengu ! Ils ont affronté qui déjà ?

- Ils ont gagné contre le Togo, m'explique Olivier en me resservant du jus d'œillet, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre parce qu'ils sont considérés comme maîtres de la passe arrière. Mais bon ils ont perdu contre la Pologne ensuite.

- En même temps, la Pologne a l'attrapeur le plus inventif et le plus audacieux. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant non d'un scroutt à pétard à ce qu'ils aient perdu…ils n'ont pas brulé leur balais après cette défaite, je demande hilare.

- Oui et certains sorciers ont encore grincé des dents devant cette coutume japonaise, me répond Olivier en souriant. Eh ben je ne pensais pas que tu étais une aussi grande accro du Quidditch, ajoute-t-il enthousiaste. (comment devenir ami avec Olivier Dubois ? Simple parlez-lui de Quidditch)

Je souris en buvant mon jus. Oh Merlin soit loué, c'est fou comme _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ et ma grande mémoire – qui ne retient que des choses inutiles et galère pour retenir trois formules mathématiques et des pauvres dates du cours d'histoire – me sont utiles. J'arrive à tenir une conversation avec un mordu de Quidditch…et j'adore ça. Je suis totalement passionnée par notre conversation que je ne vois pas le temps passé. Mrs. Olivier vient nous rejoindre et se met à me parler de Saint-Mangouste et de diverses anecdotes à propos de ses patients. Puis Olivier et sa mère me posent des questions sur le monde moldu, veulent savoir comment on joue au basquetteballe – basketball, j'ai corrigé -, comment se déroulaient les cours, les loisirs des moldus…et patiemment je leur explique, leur racontant une partie de ma vie, mettant sous silence le fait que je ne suis ni de ce monde ni de cette année, que je suis une vraie moldue et non une sorcière ayant passé une partie de sa scolarité dans le monde moldu. Enfin nous parlons de choses et d'autres et un homme se dirige vers nous alors qu'Olivier éclate de rire en entendant ma blague sur le troll, la harpie et le farfadet se trouvant dans un bar –je remercie bien bas mon cher Albus pour m'avoir enfin raconté cette blague.

- Tiens nous avons de la visite, constate l'homme en allant déposer deux bouteilles dans la tente. Olivier nous aurais-tu caché ta petite amie ?

- Mais non papa, c'est une amie. Je te présente Cally. Cally voici mon père, Russel Dubois.

- Enchanté monsieur, je réponds en serrant la main de son père.

- Cally…Olivier ne nous a jamais parlé de toi avant.

- Oh c'est normal, j'explique. Pour tout vous avouer notre amitié date de ce matin.

- Olivier a sauvé Cally d'un vilain coup de maillet sur sa main. Il me l'a amenée pour que je la soigne, dit Mrs. Dubois en allant prendre la bouilloire qui chauffe paresseusement sur le feu. Et voilà tout juste, deux bonnes heures que nous parlons. Au fait où étais-tu Russel ? Je doute qu'il t'ais fallu deux heures pour aller me remplir des bouteilles d'eau.

- J'ai rencontré ce bon vieux Archie, marmonne Mr. Dubois en s'asseyant à côté de son fils. Ce farfelu ce balade avec une chemise à fleur et il refuse de toute évidence de comprendre qu'il se promène dans tout le camping avec des vêtements de femme moldue.

Je pouffe de rire, mordant dans un petit gâteau que Mrs. Dubois a posé sur la table pour calmer cette foutue crise de fou rire. Nom d'un champignon sauteur les sorciers me feront toujours autant rêver par leurs confrontations avec le monde moldu.

- Mr. Dubois, j'aurais aimé savoir quel métier vous exercez…si ça n'est pas indiscret, je demande curieuse.

- Pourquoi ? Tu travailles pour le ministère, une brigade secrète chargée de savoir ce que font les pauvres sorciers comme moi, lance-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

- Euuuh.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot ma petite, tu peux me croire, continue-t-il l'air hypra-giga-méga sérieux (du genre mon père quand il me sort : « Callandra, tu seras priver de sorties. Espèce d'insolente va. »)

Je regarde avec surprise cet homme au ventre bedonnant, à la barbe et à la coupe de cheveux digne de ce bon vieux Obi-wan Kenobi, mais…. Mais pourquoi me regarde-t-il aussi sérieusement ?! J'ai rien dit de mal pourtant ?! Je…euh wait il sourit ?! En effet ce bon vieux Russel Dubois sourit, alors que Mrs. Dubois lève les yeux au ciel tout en se servant du thé. J'ai comme l'impression que ce brave sorcier vient de se foutre de ma gueule. Ahahahah ze blague of the universe. Je crois que je viens de découvrir quelqu'un qui fait des blagues à deux noises encore pire que moi.

- Je plaisante petite, tu as totalement le droit de me demander quel métier je fais. Mais ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas reconnu ma voix…tu écoutais quoi comme radio ? « Sahara coupé du monde » ?

- Pardon, je demande abasourdie par le comportement…décontracté du père d'Olivier que je n'imaginais maiiiiis alooooors absolument pas comme ça.

- Papa arrête d'embêter Cally. Mon père est journaliste et présentateur de la RITM, m'explique Olivier.

- Ah d'accord, je dis ayant une illumination en me souvenant du nom de la radio sorcière…que je n'ai absolument pas écoutée une seule fois depuis que je suis dans ce monde.

- Et dans ma jeunesse j'étais même disc jockeys, ajoute Mr. Olivier en prenant un petit gâteau sous le regard désapprobateur de sa femme. Ah je me rappelle du bon temps où je passais les musiques des Croques-Mitaines…rien avoir avec cette idiote de Celestina Moldubec.

- Eh bien moi j'aime beaucoup cette idiote, répond du tac au tac Mrs. Dubois en mettant ses lunettes devant ses yeux pour mieux lire un article de Sorcière Hebdo.

Papa et fiston se tapent bientôt la causette à propos de musique ou de Quidditch. Je finis tranquillement mon deuxième verre de jus d'œillet, songeant que je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette aventure. Je suis totalement immergée dans un univers que j'aime…j'ai eu des frissons rien qu'en entendant parler des différentes équipes de Quidditch, de la radio pour sorciers et des chanteurs…dont je connais même des chansons. Doux Jésus est-ce possible d'être autant atteinte par l'univers d'Harry Potter ?! Je crois de plus en plus que oui hélas…Alàlàlàh n'oublie pas Callandra d'écrire en rouge, en majuscule, surligné vingt fois, dans ta caboche que tu dois absolument te faire soigner lorsque tu retourneras dans ton monde. Je soupire et regarde ma main sans bandage, aux doigts tout beaux et…normaux. Je feuillette un livre posé sur la table écrit par Fifi Lafolle – _Rencontres Enchantées_…Nom d'un scrout laineux ?! J'ignorais totalement qu'il existait une Barbara Cartland dans le monde des sorciers (1) – puis Mrs. Dubois me raconte un peu l'intrigue de la saga. Nous sommes en plein échange à propos des fictions sorcières lorsque Mr. Dubois nous interromps.

- Dis-moi, Cally aurais-tu un nom de famille au fait ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ton père fait, si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr. (ton de voix sarcastique…moque toi encore de moi allez)

- Euh…et bien, je bafouille réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse avant de rendre les armes –après tout ils le sauront bien un jour où l'autre autant être honnête….enfin vous m'avez comprise – Mon père est Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore.

J'aurais sorti que je voulais me marier avec Shrek que les réactions autour de la table n'auraient pas été si différentes. Olivier est en train de s'étrangler avec son thé, Mr. Dubois me regarde comme si je venais de pondre un œuf de doxy triangulaire et Mrs. Dubois lève les yeux de son article de cuisine, surprise.

- Tu es la fille de Dumbledore, s'étouffe Olivier.

- Oui enfin c'est compliqué, je bafouille gênée me cachant presque derrière le livre de Fifi Lafolle. C'est mon père…enfin il m'a élevée mais je suis pas vraiment sa fille mais je le considère comme mon père…enfin voilà nom d'un scroutt…je…

- Tu as été adopté par Dumbledore, me demande Mrs. Olivier.

- Oui c'est ça en gros, je réponds pour clore la discussion.

- Eh bien Olivier si tu m'avais dit un jour que tu deviendrais ami avec la fille de Dumbledore, je ne t'aurais pas cru. Tu me plais de plus en plus petite, ajoute son père en me donnant une bourrasque dans le dos. Dis-moi tu es venue toute seule ou ton pater est venu aussi assister au match ?

- Oh non, je suis venue toute seule. Al- euh Dumbledore était bien trop occupé pour pouvoir venir.

- Ah bien dans ce cas, inutile de retourner à ta tente, me coupe-t-il. Miranda, tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- De quoi, je balbutie sans comprendre.

- Bien sûr que non, me répond la sorcière en me souriant. Tu sais Cally, cela nous ferait très plaisir que tu restes manger avec nous ce midi.

- Oh…euh…je…et bien merci beaucoup c'est très gentil de votre part, je réponds rougissante.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine quatre heures après mon arrivée, je me retrouve tranquillement installée à une table de camping en compagnie de la famille Dubois. Et je ne regrette pas cette rencontre, merci à ma légendaire maladresse pour m'avoir permis de passer une demi-heure à discuter avec Miranda Dubois tout en préparant le repas, à écouter les anecdotes comiques du père d'Olivier à propos de la RITM ou de parler tout simplement avec l'ancien gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je l'aime de plus en plus d'ailleurs, il est sympathique, passionné de Quidditch mais a aussi de bons goûts en musique, blagues et même en livres. C'est donc en nous racontant des blagues que nous faisons tranquillement la vaisselle après l'excellent repas de Mrs. Dubois. Je suis en train d'essuyer une assiette lorsque j'entends une jeune fille parler dans une langue étrangère…mais que je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre. Intriguée je me retourne et aperçoit une jeune fille blonde près d'une tente à quelques pas du point d'eau où nous lavons la vaisselle. Des gros livres sont posés sur une table et elle semble chercher frénétiquement quelque chose tout en ne cessant de parler.

- …_Mais enfin Papa__! Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu dans la tente ?!_

_- Non je t'assure. Tu l'as peut être laissé à la maison._

_- Impossible ! Je l'ai lu hier soir_, gémit la jeune fille en français. _Mais où est-il donc ?!_

Je la regarde chercher frénétiquement un peu partout. De toute évidence elle semble chercher…un livre ? Je pose l'assiette et regarde les alentours. Soudain j'aperçois un livre près de la tente voisine. Je me lève, sous le regard intrigué d'Olivier, et m'approche du livre qui repose mollement sur le sol, corné et ses pages contre l'herbe verte de la plaine. Je le prends, l'époussette et lis la couverture. Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter sous l'effet de la surprise et j'en ouvre la bouche de stupeur. Oh ben ça alors ?!

_- Mais c'est pas vrai où peut-il être ?!_

_- Excuse-moi…c'est ça que tu cherches_, je lui demande en lui amenant le livre.

Surprise, la française se tourne vers moi avant de laisser un sourire éclairer son visage. Elle attrape le livre et le regarde comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Puis elle relève la tête vers moi, le visage rayonnant de joie.

_- Oui ! Oh merci beaucoup de me l'avoir retrouvé ! Ca va bien faire une demi-heure que je le cherche désespérément._

_- De rien et puis je peux comprendre que tu étais inquiète_, je lui réponds en français. _Après tout perdre un tome de la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux c'est terrible. Je me souviens avoir semé la pagaille dans ma maison la fois où j'avais égaré La communauté de l'Anneau._

_- Ahahaha oui c'est sûr…Mais attends tu connais l'œuvre de Tolkien ?!_

_- Euh oui et j'en suis une grande fan d'ailleurs._

- Mais c'est génial, s'écrie la française en se mettant à parler anglais. Moi qui pensais être la seule sorcière à aimer cette œuvre moldu.

- Nan mais tu veux rire ?! Je suis trop amoureuse de la Comté ! J'ai toujours voulu aller en Comté, rencontrer les hobbits, visiter la Moria, découvrir Minas Tirith ou la forêt de la Lorien !

- Oh je suis tellement contente ! Tu as lu Le _Silmarion_ ou _Bilbo le Hobbit_ ? Depuis que ma mère m'a fait découvrir Tolkien, je lis et relis tous ses livres. C'est mon auteur préféré et j'adore découvrir et apprendre pleins de choses sur ce monde qu'il a créé. Oh mais désolée je suis parfois une vraie pipelette, conclue-t-elle gênée par le flot de parole qu'elle vient de lâcher.

- C'est pas grave ne t'en fait pas, je la rassure en éclatant de rire. Personnellement je suis contente de te voir aussi passionnée par la Terre du Milieu, je me sens moins seule. Même si je pense que je connais bien moins de chose contrairement à toi. Par exemple du _Silmarion_ je ne connais que le nom des Valars et la création du monde…le reste…pouf que dalle.

- Ça me fait déjà énormément plaisir de pouvoir parler de Tolkien avec une sorcière, me répond en riant la française. Au fait je m'appelle Emma Sorel, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Ajoute-t-elle en me serrant la main. Et toi ?

- Oh…euh…Je m'appelle Cally. Cally Dumbledore. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Mais dis-moi tu parles plutôt bien anglais pour une française.

- Je pourrais te retourner aussi la même question, me répond Emma avec un clin d'œil malicieux. En fait mon père travaille dans le Ministère français de la sorcellerie dans les relations extérieures entre sorciers. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné l'anglais depuis toute petite. Et toi ? Serait-ce Dumbledore qui t'aurais appris le français ?

- Cela ne te surprend pas, je l'interroge amusée.

- Eh bien…oui mais savoir que tu es une passionnée de Tolkien m'impressionne bien plus que de savoir que tu es la fille du grand Dumbledore.

- Ah oui vu comme ça, j'éclate de rire. Et bien non ce n'est pas lui qui m'a appris à parler français pour tout t'avouer. C'est ma mère…qui était une moldue et une professeur de français. Depuis toute petite elle m'a appris ta langue et lorsqu'elle est morte avec mon père…Dumbledore m'a recueillie.

- Oh je vois, murmura Emma. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi, ajoute-t-elle en posant une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

Je me sens mal devant cet élan de tendresse. Je n'ai pas menti…j'ai même révélé à cet instant une grande partie de ma vie. Oui ma mère était une professeur de français et depuis toute petite elle n'a cessé de m'apprendre le français. J'ai passé la moitié de mon enfance à chanter des berceuses en français, à voir des films en français ou à visiter certains lieux de la France durant les vacances d'été en compagnie de mes parents. Je pourrais me dire totalement bilingue si je n'avais pas mon accent anglais qui venait de temps en temps pointer le bout de son nez, donnant l'impression que je passe mon temps à mâcher les mots de ce brave Molière. Voilà pourquoi aussi j'adore les langues et que ce sont bien les seuls matières où j'excelle et où j'ai le plaisir de voir Cassie et Penny me demander de l'aide. Mais bon voilà…l'idée de de raconter le décès de mon père, de ma rappeler de ma mère et de sa passion pour le français…et puis j'ai beau avoir dit une part de la vérité…encore une fois ce mensonge que j'ai lancé dans l'air pour couvrir mon identité…à un arrière-goût amer. Mais bon il est temps que je m'y fasse…Je suis dans un univers que j'affectionne mais où pour passer inaperçu je vais devoir mentir. Et qu'importe si je sympathise avec des gens extraordinaires. Allez putain Callandra ressaisie-toi ma vieille.

Je souris faiblement, chassant le souvenir de mon père et de ma mère, et tente de changer de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Emma. Alors que fais-tu avec tous ces livres, je demande d'un ton joyeux.

- Oh et bien…Je fais des recherches pour t'avouer, m'explique Emma en rangeant les livres.

- Des recherches, je répète en lisant les couvertures des livres.

- Oui. En fait je suis une passionnée de l'univers médiéviste, des légendes arthuriennes ou même des contes. Tu comprends sans doute mieux pourquoi j'aime beaucoup l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux, ajoute Emma en souriant.

- Ahaha oui, bien sûr. Un monde médiéval et fantastique rempli de magie, je lance alors qu'Olivier vient nous rejoindre.

- Oui c'est exactement ça. Et depuis deux ans je m'emploie à consulter tous les livres sorciers ou moldus parlant de cette période de l'Histoire qui me fascine. Enfin mon but n'est pas simplement d'avoir de la lecture…en fait j'aimerais beaucoup étudier l'Histoire de la magie mais surtout à partir du lien existant entre les légendes et les histoires moldus. Comment les moldus ont eu accès à des histoires faisant parti de notre patrimoine ? Et comment le Moyen-Âge a pu être une période riche entre les moldus et les sorciers tout en étant la plus noire à cause des persécutions ? Ça peut paraître une passion bizarre…mais voilà je-

- Tu rigoles, je la coupe surexcitée. Mais c'est une idée géniale ! Je crois que personne avant toi à penser à s'intéresser aux liens existants entre les moldus et les sorciers à travers les légendes. Et puis j'aime beaucoup ta passion pour Tolkien et l'époque médiévale. Je suis certaine que tu y arriveras, j'ajoute en posant une main sur son épaule, un large sourire éclairant mon visage.

- Merci beaucoup Cally. Jusque-là seul ma mère et mon père étaient les seuls qui aimaient mes passions.

- Eh bien avec moi ça fera trois, je lance toute contente. Et-

- Et je te rappelle que tu m'as abandonné tout seul, réplique Olivier en m'attrapant les épaules. Comment as-tu osé abandonner ton coéquipier pour la corvée vaisselle ?! Crois-moi si tu avais fait ça durant un match de Quidditch je t'aurais passé un savon.

- Maiiiiiis euuuuuh Olivier, je geins.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, continue Olivier en serrant la main d'Emma. Je m'appelle Olivier Dubois.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Emma Sorel. Et ne t'en fait pas je vais te rendre Cally pour que vous puissiez continuer de laver vos assiettes, ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

- Maiiiiiiis naaaan, nom d'un botruc Olivier ?! Je veux discuter avec mon amie. Elle adore Tolkien et je suis sûre qu'elle sait parler elfique. Tu sais parler elfique et t'aimes le lembdas rassure moi, je lance en me tournant vers elle, espérant naïvement échapper à mon calvaire.

- Non tu n'y couperas pas Cally, continue Olivier. Ne cherche pas à m'embrouiller avec des histoires sans queue-ni-tête.

- Pff t'es vraiment rabat-joie dans ton genre, je marmonne.

- Non sensé. D'abord on finit la vaisselle et ensuite on va retrouver et parler avec Emma, explique-t-il d'un ton….digne d'un capitaine de Quidditch expliquant sa nouvelle tactique à son équipe. Puis sa tente et juste derrière la mienne, deux tentes plus loin à peine…Ce n'est pas comme si elle était à l'autre bout du camping.

- Ne t'en fait pas Cally, ajoute Emma avec un sourire. Vas aider Olivier et on se retrouve après. Je vais en profiter pour ranger mes livres. D'ailleurs tu es le bienvenue aussi Olivier, dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux à mon tortionnaire.

Avec un sourire niais – ouuuuuh mais c'est que monsieur Olive a un faible pour les jolies françaises fan de Tolkien – Olivier me tire vers le point d'eau où m'attend ma corvée. Je tends les bras vers Emma et d'une voix dramatique, alors que l'ancien Gryffondor me prend par le col de mon tee-shirt, je lui chante :

_- Mais soudain je pousse un cri parmi les rire quand la foule vient me l'arracher d'entre mes bras. Emportés par la foule qui nous traîne, nous entraîne, nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Je lutte et je me débats….Et je crispe mes poings maudissant la foule_

- Mais tu es complètement folle en fait, constate Olivier en reprenant le savon, tandis qu'Emma rie de mon imitation ratée d'Edith Piaf.

Mhh des origines moldues pour comprendre ma référence française…en même temps pour que sa mère lui fasse découvrir un auteur moldu. Je me tourne vers Olivier, lui tirant la langue avant de lui donner un coup de torchon.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je m'attends bien avec mon papa-Dumbledore. Si jamais tu as peur de moi c'est le moment de partir, je dis avec un grand sourire.

Pour toute réponse Olivier m'envoie du savon à la figure en riant.

* * *

><p>Peu après notre corvée vaisselle nous partons retrouver Emma avec qui nous passons le restant de la journée. J'adore cette française et je pense qu'Olivier l'aime bien. Pas d'amour hein, quand j'ai sorti qu'il avait un sourire niais devant elle c'était plus pour me moquer de ce coquin qui m'empêchait de parler Terre du Milieu avec une adepte, mais d'amitié j'en suis sûre. Emma m'a raconté sa scolarité à BeauxBâtons, m'expliquant les différents cours et les divergences d'enseignement avec Poudlard, elle m'a montré qu'outre le fait d'être une passionnée du Seigneur des Anneaux, elle adorait les histoires de Chrétiens de Troy et les aventures liées à Merlin et aux chevaliers de la Table Ronde (Mon Dieu je sens que Kamelott et le film sur le Roi Arthur lui plairaient bien tiens). Nous nous sommes promenés dans le camping, parlant de tout et de rien…Surtout de Quidditch et il s'est avéré pour le plus grand bonheur d'Olivier qu'Emma connaissait beaucoup de chose sur ce sport (en plus de connaître toutes les règles des tournois…ahahahaha je plaisante à peine). Emma m'a posé plein de questions sur Poudlard ainsi qu'à Olivier, voulant savoir comment c'était, l'ambiance, les élèves puis après tout…Merlin avait été à Serpentard. Triple raisons de nous poser toutes ces questions, outre le tournoi des Trois sorciers qui l'amènerait à Poudlard. Le père d'Emma était gentil, en tout cas Mr. Dubois s'entendit très bien avec lui lorsque le soir nous mangeâmes tous les six dans un camping où la sorcellerie se réveillait de sa léthargie. Une fois la nuit tombée c'était fou comme on pouvait voir des gens s'amuser à voler avec leurs balais, des petits feux d'artifices pétillaient dans la pénombre, un sortilège lancé en l'air pour faire léviter boissons, nourritures ou tout simplement pour monter le son de la radio. Peu après le repas, Emma, Olivier et moi partîmes vers un coin du près, non loin des bois, où les jeunes sorciers faisaient une petite fête. Les enceintes de la radio crachaient le nouvel album des Bizarr' Sisters tandis que de la bièraubeurre ou du whisky pur feu circulaient parmi les sorciers qui s'amusaient à faire des tours de magie ou à danser. Je pus goûter le whisky pur feu…Je vous avoue que la vodka à côté c'est du jus de grenadine. La gorge en feu sous le regard amusé d'Olivier et celui compatissant d'Emma, j'ai pris trois verres de jus de citrouilles pour faire passer cette sensation bizarre d'avoir des cloques dans la gorge ou de la lave en fusion dans mon pauvre gosier qui criait grâce. Puis nous avons dansé tous les trois hurlant, plus que chantant la chanson <em>Do the Hippogriff<em>. Olivier danse très bien d'ailleurs, j'ai pu enchaîner quelques pas de rock avant de danser avec un sorcier venant d'Afrique –j'ai malheureusement oublié le nom du pays où il venait- puis avec un sorcier de Salem. Enfin nous avons fini assis sur l'herbe en compagnie de jeunes sorciers de divers pays ou ayant fini leur scolarité, des bouteilles de bièraubeurre ou de rhum de groseille dans les mains. Emma avait posé la tête sur mon épaule et nous riions joyeusement aux blagues du sorcier africain, qui s'appelait Mambo, tandis que le sorcier de Salem s'amusait à faire des étincelles avec sa baguette. Olivier parla Quidditch avec une jeune sorcière avant de se faire des défis avec d'autres jeunes sorciers du cercle. Du genre une course en ayant subi le maléfice du saucissaunnage ou s'amuser à un bras de fer version sorcier. Il devait être une heure du matin lorsque des membres du Ministère débarquèrent en catastrophe pour nous reprocher l'étalage abusif de magie alors qu'une famille de moldus logeait non loin. Hilare, je partis en courant avec Emma et Olivier pour semer ses rabat-joie.

Je cours alors qu'Olivier me rattrape, essayant de me distancer. Je ris regardant Emma qui coure juste derrière moi. Je suis tellement contente et un peu ivre, à tel point que je me mets à chanter une chanson du Seigneur des Anneaux.

- Viens donc, n'ai pas peur, car il faut que je soigne mon cœur. Que le vent souffle et que la pluie tombe, il nous faut partir...

- Plus vite que les trombes. Comme j'aime entendre le son de la pluie, comme j'aime regarder les collines sans bruits, continue Emma en se calant sur l'air que j'ai repris dans le film de ce bon vieux Peter Jackson

- Mais encore mieux que ces éléments, c'est une bonne bière qui vous rentre en dedans, je conclue avant de m'écrouler dans l'herbe.

Essoufflés, Olivier et Emma me rejoignent et nous restons pendant un temps à observer les étoiles tout en parlant et cuvant notre vin. Je suis contente, tellement contente d'être dans ce monde, d'avoir pu sympathiser avec de nouvelles personnes. Je me sens si bien, j'ignore de quoi demain sera fait mais une chose est sûr…demain je reverrai Emma et Oliver, je croiserai les sorciers de la fête et j'assisterai à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux lourds de sommeil que je m'écroule sur mon lit après avoir dit « A demain » à mes nouveaux amis.

**OoOoOoO**

Aaaaaaaah….qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormi. Je m'étire et baille jusqu'à m'en décrocher la mâchoire toute contente d'avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil dans les bras de Morphée. Ouch…Aie ouais par contre j'ai oublié la gueule de bois au petit matin. Ma conscience me chuchote que je n'aurais pas dû abuser de la bièreaubeurre, du rhum et du whisky pur feu mais je l'emmerde royalement. C'est la tête légèrement embrumée…mais étrangement pas dans le cul, une première en sachant que je suis tout sauf du matin, que je me lève et enfile en sifflotant un legging pop art avec une ample tunique montrant un Mickey et une Minnie flirtant joyeusement. Je renonce à arranger mes cheveux indisciplinés, les laissant onduler et boucler comme bon leur semble. Je mets mes converses et me traîne dehors. Légèrement aveuglée par le soleil, je me frotte les yeux, baille, m'étire, me craque les doigts…Bref le rituel quotidien pour me réveiller. Et c'est en chantonnant une chanson du Roi Lion (allez comprendre pourquoi…peut-être parce que je viens de dire bonjour au sorcier africain s'appelant Mambo) que je me prépare un petit-déjeuner royal et après j'irais retrouver Emma et Olivier. Je regarde ma montre : neuf heures. J'allume le feu et remplie ma casserole avec une bouteille d'eau puis je me prépare une bonne tartine de beurre tout en attendant que mon café soit près (pas de thé le matin sinon je suis incapable de me réveiller). Je fais un signe aux quelques sorciers que j'ai pu rencontrer à la soirée d'hier. Le sorcier de Salem vient me parler et nous plaisantons un peu avant de s'en aller retourner à ses occupations et que je me serve ma tasse de café. Je remarque que des nouvelles personnes sont arrivées d'ailleurs, des tentes ont poussé comme des champignons non loin de la mienne depuis hier. Je laisse mes yeux observer toutes ces nouvelles têtes alors que je bois mon café. Soudain j'ai un léger choc. Devant ma tente, séparées par le chemin sillonnant le camping….les tentes des Weasley.

….  
>…..<p>

…..Non je ne rêve pas. L.E.S.T.E.N.T.E.S.D.E.S.W.E.A.S.L.E.Y ! Je me pince légèrement espérant que-AIE non la douleur me prouve que je ne rêve pas et que j'assiste bel et bien à une scène familiale entre mes rouquins préférés. Mr Weasley s'amuse avec les allumettes, tentant vainement d'allumer un feu, alors que Fred et George – sportif, leurs cheveux roux longs, moins grand que dans les films…en même temps JK Rowling ne les a jamais imaginé en grande perche…à laisser ça à ce bon vieux Ron et à Lee. Mais ils restent très beaux…aussi beaux que je les imaginer et dont je me souvenais la dernière fois que j'ai croisé un charmant rouquin s'appelant Fred… je ne m'égare pas. Et non je ne les observe pas discrètement nom d'une marmite sauteuse ! – regardent les gens passer tout en palabrant Ginny sort de la tente et engage la conversation avec eux. De toute évidence Percy, Bill et Charlie ne sont pas encore arrivés et Ron, Harry et Hermione ne sont pas encore revenus de leur quête de l'eau. Quoi mwâ experte et pottermania ?! Point du touuut…sentez l'ironie mes chers. Je suis surprise de voir les Weasley menaient leur douce vie devant ma tente alors que je mange mes tartines et mon bol de céréale ! Je dois user de toute ma volonté pour ne pas ressembler à une carpe en cet instant. L'un des jumeaux se tournent vers moi. Oh merde autant lorsque j'avais percuté Fred peut après mon arrivée je l'avais reconnu…mais alors là, difficile de savoir si c'est Fred ou George qui me fixe avant de sourire…d'un sourire hypra-giga-méga-craquant-et-totalement-jumeaux-weaslyien. Je meurs c'est trop, mon petit cœur de fan des jumeaux Weasley bat la chamade avec force. Je devais aller me faire soigner aux dernières nouvelles je crois ? Bref.

Je souris au jumeau Weasley, agitant amicalement la main –ce qui semble accentuer son sourire- avant de tranquillement revenir à mon petit-déjeuner. J'observe du coin de l'œil Mr Weasley jouer avec les allumettes. Je pouffe de rire en voyant les regards exaspérés de ses enfants qui semblent plutôt vouloir avoir recourt à la magie. Mais enfin essayez de comprendre votre père les enfants ! Il réalise un de ses plus grands rêves : faire du camping façon moldu. Je me lève, prise de compassion devant les résultats pitoyables du père des enfants Weasley et me dirige vers la famille de rouquin. Pourquoi je fais ça ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée en tout cas me voilà face à Mr Weasley qui me sourit gentiment, Ginny me regardant intriguée tandis que Fred et George me lancent un regard amusé.

- Bonjour monsieur, je lance avec un grand sourire. J'ai pu constater que vous aviez quelques difficultés à faire du feu. Je peux vous aider si vous voulez ?

- Quelle gentillesse, j'apprécierais beaucoup ton aide, s'exclame Mr Weasley. Je n'ai encore jamais touché à des allumettes c'est une véritable découverte pour moi.

- Vous savez même les enfants moldus ne savent pas y faire au début et certains adultes préfèrent utiliser des briquets, j'explique en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Ah oui, dit-il très intéressé. Tu sembles bien connaître les coutumes moldues.

- Oui j'ai vécu parmi eux pendant un certain temps, je réponds en souriant.

- Fascinant, s'enthousiasme-t-il en regardant ses enfants qui semblent vouloir simplement jouer le rôle de spectateur dans notre conversation.

J'entreprends alors d'apprendre à Mr Weasley comment se servir des allumettes. Au bout de dix minutes, le père de Ginny, Fred et George semblent avoir compris mes cours car il allume sans problème le feu. Mais quel bon élève j'ai là, je suis vraiment un professeur incroyable je pourrais dire en riant en faisant un mouvement de cheveux façon l'Oréal…Ouais je sais je suis un cas.

- Merci beaucoup, grâce à toi je pourrais allumer un feu en toute discrétion, me dit Mr Weasley avec un clin d'œil.

- De rien, je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous être utile, je rie. Je vous laisse en famille.

Je me lève et fait un signe amical aux enfants Weasley. Ginny me répond tandis que les jumeaux me font un grand sourire. Tiens l'un d'eux me regarde avec insistance…d'un regard que je n'arrive pas à définir. Bah je leur souris et repars tranquillement vers ma tente finir mon bol de céréale. Je me fais trop d'idée parfois. Je retourne tranquillement en fredonnant « Je suis ton meilleur ami ».

J'ai à peine fini mon assiette qu'Emma arrive toute contente vers moi.

_- Bonjour Cally ! Tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui j'ai dormi comme une marmotte, bon j'ai un peu mal à la tête par contre._

_- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu as vu comment tu as abusé de l'alcool hier soir ma chère ?!_

- Rooooh ça va, je lance en lavant tasse et assiette avec l'eau de ma gourde. Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu as pas mal bu hier soir hein ?!

- Gamine va, répond en anglais Emma. Tu viens on va rejoindre Olivier ? Il voulait qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre camping et essayer d'apercevoir le stade.

- Oh trop cool, même si je pense que pour le stade ça sera à l'eau, je m'exclame toute joyeuse en rangeant ma vaisselle dans la tente.

Et nous partons en riant bras dessus bras dessous alors que…Ron, Harry et Hermione reviennent un seau rempli d'eau dans les mains. Je jette un discret coup d'œil, ralentissement malgré moi la marche. Est-ce que je peux demander un autographe à mon trio préféré…ou ça paraîtrait trop suspect ?

- Vous en avez mis du temps dit l'un des jumeaux…que j'identifie aussitôt comme George en me souvenant de cette réplique dans le livre.

- On a rencontré des gens, répond Ron en posant l'eau par terre alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer silencieusement, en parfaite synchronisation ses paroles. Le feu est prêt ? (Tiens il dit pas ça normalement ?!)

- Oui, grâce à une charmante sorcière qui a bien voulu expliquer à papa comment marcher les allumettes, explique Fred en me lançant un regard malicieux en coin.

Je souris et avance un peu plus vite alors qu'Emma me regarde bizarrement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu espionnais la conversation de cette famille, me demande avec un sourire amusé Emma quand nous sommes suffisamment loin des Weasley.

- Pardon, je demande d'un ton innocent, trop innocent pour être honnête.

- Oh ne joue pas à ça avec moi Cally, j'ai bien vu que tu as ralenti l'allure pour écouter l'échange entre ces jeunes. Et je t'ai vu un peu rougir quand un des jumeaux a fait un compliment à propos d'une charmante sorcière…

- Oh pitié tais-toi nom d'un jobarbille, je marmonne en remarchant vite.

- Ahahah j'ai raison, j'ai raison tu les as espionné.

- Mais non…J'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles malgré moi c'est tout et puis…Comme j'ai aidé leur père pour les allumettes et qu'ils en ont parlé…Raaah arrête de me regarder comme ça Emma !

Mon indigne amie sourit malicieusement, riant sous cape alors que je tente tant bien que mal de retenir la gêne qui transforme mes joues en du jus de tomate. Expression de merde mais je pense que vous m'avez compris. Emma me prend le bras, me lance un regard amusé et gentil avant de m'entraîner vers la tente de la famille Dubois. Voilà une qualité que j'aime bien chez Emma : ne pas s'attarder sur les sujets qui fâchent.

**OoOoOoO**

- Qui veut des multiplettes, lance à la cantonade un vendeur ambulant à côté de nous. Permettant de détailler image par image chaque moment du match…De revoir une action…De faire des ralentis…Laissez-vous tenter pour seulement dix Gallions.

- En gros ça fait office de télé, je marmonne en regardant Emma et Olivier s'en acheter.

- Je ne crois pas que la télévision t'offre la possibilité de voir un match image par image avec plein d'explications sur le déroulement du match, ni de revenir sur une action, m'explique Olivier.

- Le revisionnage quoi, je réplique en souriant amusée devant le regard vexé d'Olivier. Roooh mais je blague mon ptit Olivier. Bien sûr que je trouve ça bien.

- Tu n'en achètes pas, me demande Emma.

Mon amie a le visage maquillé, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Deux beaux trèfles sur fond blanc, tels des peintures de guerre, marquent ses joues. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce maquillage. Olivier a refusé de nous suivre dans notre délire tréflique…allez comprendre. J'achète à un sorcier-vendeur une grande rosette verte hurlant les noms des joueurs de l'équipe d'Irlande. Alors qu'Emma achète une échappe aux couleurs de l'équipe, je ne résiste pas à dépenser mon argent pour un chapeau de farfadet.

- Un vrai petit lutin, dit Mr. Dubois en riant.

- Vous en voulez aussi un, je demande malicieusement.

Pour toute réponse Mr. Dubois se contente de me rabattre le chapeau sur la tête et c'est en riant que je rejoins Mrs. Dubois, Mr. Sorel, Emma et Olivier. Un grand gong retend alors que des lanternes vertes et rouges apparaissent pour éclairer un chemin s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Surexcitée, je me précipite dans les bois en compagnie d'Olivier et Emma. Tout autour de nous ce n'est qu'euphorie. J'entends des rires, des cris, des bribes de conversations enthousiastes, des chansons…et je souris, plaisante avec mes amis. Mr. Dubois nous lance des vannes sur les irlandais, tandis que Mr. Sorel nous encourage à nous boucher les oreilles lorsque les Vélanes chanteront. Mrs. Dubois parlent avec Emma à propos d'un livre de Fifi Lafolle où l'intrigue se centre au Moyen-Age. Et moi je discute joyeusement avec Olivier, en tête de notre petit groupe. Au bout de vingt minutes nous arrivons devant le stade et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il est gigantesque. JK. Rowling dit qu'il pouvait facilement contenir une dizaine de cathédrales…je n'avais jamais réussi à visualiser…mais maintenant je me dis que c'est au moins une douzaine de cathédrales qu'il pourrait contenir ! C'est en mode carpe que j'arrive devant la sorcière tenant le guichet. Reprenant mes esprits, je présente avec les autres mon billet. Celle-ci nous indique le vingtième et le vingt-unième gradin à droite. C'est au comble de l'excitation que je me précipite à l'intérieur du stade. J'en ai le souffle coupé !

Des escaliers recouverts d'épais tapis de couleur pourpre s'élèvent vers les hauteurs du stade où cent milles sorciers et sorcières vont prendre place et assister à un match dont je connais l'échéance. J'aperçois le terrain de forme ovale avec ses buts, sa pelouse semblable à du velours, auréolé d'une douce lumière. C'est beau. C'est génial. C'est fantastique. C'est fantasmagorique. Tremblante d'excitation je lève la tête pour vérifier si tout est exactement comme dans la description du livre. Oh putain ouiiii ! Devant mes yeux je vois un immense tableau où des pubs apparaissent et disparaissent comme par magie.

_Habillez-vous chez Gaichiffon, le meilleur magasin de Prêt-à-Sorcier – Londres, Paris, Pré-au-Lard – La Bombe bleue : un balai pour toute la famille… - Venez chez Honeyducke, la meilleure confiserie de Pré-au-Lard – Goûtez les glaces de Florian Fortarôme…_

- Cally avance, au lieu de rester le nez en l'air à gober les mouches, me lance Mr. Dubois en me rejoignant. Allez hop gamine, il faut se dépêcher de se trouver une bonne place.

Je suis le groupe, tremblante d'excitation, manquant de me dévisser le coup parce que je ne cesse de tourner la tête voulant tout voir. Je meurs d'envie de hurler et de trépigner comme une folle tant ce que je vis est absolument-giga-méga-incroyable ! J'assiste à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Et non par le biais de mon imagination ou en voyant le film, ou en tant que figurante dans le film. Non pour de vrai. POUR DE VRAI. Pincez-moi, giflez-moi ou je fais une syncope. Nous arrivons au vingtième gradin où je m'installe avec Emma et Olivier, tandis que les parents s'installent juste derrière nous. Je m'assois…et trépigne d'impatience en jetant des coups d'œil partout. Mille milliard de mille sabord comme dirais mon charmant Capitaine Haddock je veux que ça commence. Pitié faites que ça commence enfin. Une sorcière passe avec des friandises et des boissons, je prends des fondants du chaudron tandis qu'Emma prend des pâtes à citrouille, Olivier des caramels et que nos géniteurs se contentent de boissons. Je regarde de nouveau le stade en grignotant mes friandises. C'est grand…qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si on s'amuser à faire la ola ?! Amusée par cette idée saugrenue qui a traversé ma tête, je commence à faire la ola – toute seule en grosse godiche qui se moque d'avoir l'air parfaitement stupide – avant d'être rejointe par Emma.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les filles, demande intrigué Olivier en voyant Emma se lever en levant les bras avant que j'enchaîne.

- La ola, réplique Emma en riant.

- Pardon ?!

- Le but c'est de créer une vague parmi les spectateurs. On doit se mettre chacun debout et plus y a de monde plus c'est drôle, j'explique alors que Mr. Dubois me regarde surpris.

- Une vague…les gens doivent se lever les bras en l'air avant de s'asseoir pour que ça s'enchaine, dit Olivier calmement tentant de voir s'il a bien tout saisi.

- Oui, tu veux essayer avec nous, je lance.

Et nous voilà trois pauvres idiots à faire la ola ….sur cent mille sorciers et sorcières. Heureusement que les adultes nous rejoignent amusés par cette conception moldue 'intéressante' (pour reprendre les mots de Mr. Dubois) de montrer son enthousiasme en tant que spectateur. Quelques sorciers nous regardent intrigués, amusée et grisée par la situation, je me prends à leur expliquer ce que nous faisons. Et bientôt nous sommes une dizaine à faire la ola…Mmmmh pas mal ça fait son effet et on arrive même au bout de cinq minutes à faire ça bien synchro. Ahahah n'empêche c'est fou que les sorciers ne connaissent pas la ola : c'est quand même the truc qui ressort à chaque événement sportif ou musical. Enfin bref au bout de dix minutes, fatiguée je m'assois tandis qu'Emma me montre en riant avec les multiplettes des sorciers qui de l'autre côté du terrain s'amusent à nous imiter. Je rie…peut-être, peut-être, peut-être qui sait je vais réussir à être à l'origine d'une magnifique ola dans le stade. Mais bon faut pas rêver non plus.

- A ton avis quelles vont être les mascottes des équipes, me demande Emma.

- Oh déjà c'est obligé que les irlandais vont nous emmener des farfadets, je réplique en réfléchissant. Ensuite je sais pas…peut être qu'ils vont nous emmener des jobarbilles ou des ronflak cornus.

- Des ronflak cornus ? Toi ma petite tu as laissé trainer ton nez dans _Le Chicaneur_, m'interrompt Mr. Dubois en se penchant vers nous.

- Oh Mr. Dubois vous n'aimez pas ce journal, je demande innocemment.

- Mff ce torchon, je préfère encore m'écouter les chansons de Noël de Celestina Moldubec plutôt que de lire un seul de ces articles.

- Et sinon vous avez une idée de l'issue de match, j'interroge en me retournant vers les adultes.

- Je pense que c'est l'Irlande qui gagnera, répond Mr. Sorel en feuilletant le programme.

- Et si la Bulgarie gagnait, réplique Emma.

- Je croyais que tu étais pour l'Irlande, je lui réponds narquoise.

- Je le suis mais ça ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître que l'équipe de Bulgarie a un des meilleurs attrapeurs de notre génération.

- Mouais…en tout cas moi je parie que le premier but sera en faveur de l'Irlande.

- Je parie le contraire, me coupe Olivier en souriant.

- Ah ouais, je réplique en me tournant vers lui. Tes multiplettes comme récompense du pari.

- Et si tu perds ?

- Je te donnerais mon chapeau, je surenchéris avec un sourire.

- Maigre consolation mais d'accord, marché conclu, dit Olivier en me serrant la main.

- Mon fil faisant des paris, j'aurais tout vu, lance d'un ton tragique et les yeux au ciel le présentateur de la RITM. Pour ma part Mr. Sorel je pense que l'Irlande gagnera mais que ce sera l'attrapeur de la Bulgarie qui attrapera le vif d'or.

- Très retord et bizarre mais j'ai hâte de savoir lequel de nous aura raison, dit Mr. Sorel avec un sourire tandis que je cache de ma main mon fou rire – sans le savoir le père d'Olivier vient de tomber juste -

- J'aimerais bien que le match dure une semaine, je voudrais un peu de piment, assister à un match digne de la dernière fois, ajoute Mrs. Dubois en observant les pubs défilant sur les grands panneaux.

- Mais comment un match peut-il durer aussi longtemps, je marmonne.

Car il faut bien avouer que les seuls matchs que je connais, par le biais des livres, ne durent guère longtemps…Au mieux une heure. Je suis en train de faire des échanges de confiseries avec Olivier et Emma lorsque la voix de Ludo Verpey retentit dans tout le stade.

- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs hurlent et applaudissent, faisant trembler le stade. Je crie à pleins poumons toute contente et avec Emma nous nous levons et entamons la ola. Je dois avouer qu'à cet instant je m'attendais à tout. A T.O.U.T. Que les parents nous rejoignent ok. Que les quelques sorciers à qui j'avais montré comment faire ok. Que leurs amis le refassent ok. Que les sorciers en face de nous qui avaient dû nous voir le faire avec les multiplettes et que j'avais vu s'amuser à faire…se joignent à nous ok. MAIS QUE TOUUUUUUUUUT LE STADE LE FASSE…NOOOON DU TOUT ! Sauf dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'éclate de rire avec Emma.

- Eh bien, s'exclame Verpey surpris. Quelle belle façon d'accueillir notre dernier match (hurlements de l'assistance). Voulez-vous le refaire ? (hurlements) Je vous en prie, refaites cette vague pour accueillir….Les mascottes des équipes (Cris de joie dans l'assistance qui refait à merveille la vague…qui commence même à l'autre bout du stade). Magnifique et maintenant permettez-moi de vous présenter les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare.

La partie des gradins entièrement de rouge explose sous les acclamations de joie alors que les Vélanes apparaissent. Tout comme dans le livres, celle-ci se mettent à se déhancher et à chanter. Je vois Mr. Sorel, Mr. Dubois et Olivier se boucher les oreilles. Je me mets à rire, imaginant l'état d'Harry et de Ron dans la tribune officielle alors que les Vélanes se trémoussent au rythme de la musique de plus en plus vive. Puis la musique s'arrête et elles partent alors que des cris de fureur s'élèvent dans le stade...je sens qu'ils vont bientôt changer d'avis lorsque les farfadets apparaîtront.

- Et maintenant, rugit la voix de Ludo Verpey grâce au sortilège sonorus, veuillez s'il vous plait levez vos baguettes et faire la vague….pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe d'Irlande.

Je ris devant l'enthousiasme des spectateurs et la popularisation de la ola. Mouhahahaha je suis trop forte. Un instant plus tard une grande comète ver et or surgit sur dans le stade, se séparant, se rejoignant, parcourant le stade, un grand arc-en-ciel reliant la scission de la comète. Je pousse un onomatopée d'admiration comme si j'assistais à un spectacle de feu d'artifice. Un grand trèfle scintillant apparait avant de se transformer en une pluie d'or. Les applaudissements se déchaînent alors que les sorciers essayent d'attraper les pièces. J'en prends une poignée en riant tout comme Emma qui en agrippe avant de les renvoyer en l'air.

- Bravo petite, dit Mr. Dubois à Emma. Mieux vaut ne pas se laisser prendre par l'or des farfadets, grogne-t-il en jetant une pièce par terre, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ceux qui vont avoir la désagréable surprise de retrouver leur poche vide.

Eh oui…le fameux or des farfadets, celui qui a la capacité de disparaître après avoir fait miroiter à celui qui l'a saisi qu'il était riche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer que parmi les Weasley certains vont avoir de cruelles déceptions. Les farfadets s'assoient en face des Vélanes pour assister au match. Bientôt la voix de Ludo Verpey hurle les noms des membres de l'équipe nationale de Bulagaire. Les supporters bulgares applaudissent avec force alors que des sorciers vêtus de rouge, sur en balai, surgissent d'une des portes donnant sur le terrain. De véritables fusées humaines, je frissonne de joie à ce stade-là. Le Quidditch est au-dessus du foot pour moi – et tant pis si Richard m'entend prononcer ce blasphème.

- Et maintenant accueillons…l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Irlande ! s'écrie Verpey. Voici….Connolly ! Ryan ! Troy ! Mullet ! Moranne ! Quigley ! Eeeeeeeeet….Lynch !

Sept traînées vertes apparaissent sur le terrain, j'applaudis avec force tandis que Ludo Verpey présente l'arbitre, Hassan Mostafa. Celui-ci s'avance à grand pas sur le terrain. Grisée, je me lève pour mieux voir Mostafa enfourcher son balai et ouvrir la caisse d'un coup de pied.

- C'eeeeeeeeeest PARTI ! hurle Verpey alors que les balles s'envolent. Le souafle à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski !

Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Je murmure frénétiquement en chœur les paroles de Ludo Verpey, tentant de suivre l'échange du souaffle entre les joueurs. Je suis grisée, folle de joie, je sautille en criant les attaques ou les feintes que les joueurs font. Olivier crie avec moi, s'énervant après le batteur bulgare qui envoie le cognard sur la trajectoire de Morane. Emma me prend le bras et me montre Troy qui se dirige vers les buts.

- Il va marquer, je hurle et broyant la main d'Emma. Il va marquer. Il va marquer. IL A MARQUE, je crie alors que Verpey annonce le score en faveur de l'Irlande.

Si seulement Penny, Cassie et Richard étaient là, je suis sure qu'ils feraient une syncope déjà avant de se retrouver dans le même état que moi….c'est à dire l'état dans lequel n'importe quel fan du monde d'Harry Potter et du Quidditch se retrouverait. Tout ce que je connais du Quidditch je le dois à mon imagination, aux descriptions des livres et au _Quidditch à travers les âges_ et en cet instant je me rends compte que mon imagination était loin de la réalité. Ce que je vois me coupe le souffle et si j'avais une once de magie dans le sang nul doute que je saurais produit le plus beau patronus du monde tellement je suis folle de joie et heureuse.

Au fur et à mesure le match devient de plus en plus rapide et brutal. Les batteurs bulgares frappent les cognards avec férocité, cherchant à toucher les poursuiveurs irlandais qui réussissent à mener trente à zéro. Enfin le premier but bulgare est marqué pour la plus grande joie des Vélanes qui se mettent à chanter.

- Bouche-toi les oreilles Olivier, je chantonne.

Peu après le match continue avec le souaffle qui est de nouveau entre les mains des joueurs bulgares.

- Dimitrov ! Levski ! Dimitrov- Oh là là ! s'écrie Verpey.

- Regarde les attrapeurs, crie Olivier en me prenant la main.

- Oh mon Dieu, je glapis en serrant avec force sa main. Non Lynch ! Non Lynch c'est la feinte de Wronski ! Remonte, remonte !

Mais trop tard, l'attrapeur irlandais s'écrase sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd qui résonne dans tout le stade. Je laisse échapper un cri de déception en chœur avec les supporters Irlandais.

- Tu as raison, marmonne Olivier en regardant les médicomages s'activer autour d'Aidan Lynch avec les multiplettes. C'est la feinte de Wronski, j'espère qu'il va être en état de jouer.

- Krum est un très bon attrapeur en tout cas, ajoute Emma.

- Mmmh, espères-tu avoir un jour un tel attrapeur dans ton équipe Olivier, je lance alors que Lynch se relève sous la clameur des supporters.

- Pour ça il faudrait que je sois un jour capitaine du Club des Flaquemmares, me répond en souriant Olivier.

Les joueurs montrent encore une fois leur habilité et au bout d'un nouveau quart d'heure de jeu marqué par la virtuosité des joueurs, l'Irlande a marqué dix nouveaux buts. C'est pas bon du tout pour les bulgares et ils ne vont pas tardé à devenir violent. Et en effet Zograf percute avec violence Mullet, entraînant une féroce clameur parmi les supporters irlandais. Mr. Dubois et Olivier hurlent de rage alors que Mostafa donnent un avertissement au gardien bulgare et-

- Et…Oui, un pénalty en faveur de l'Irlande, crie Verpey.

Les farfadets et les Vélanes commencent à se bagarrer. Les premiers se montrant obscènes tandis que les Vélanes usent de leur charme perturbant l'arbitre…ce qui nous vaut un fou rire monstrueux à Emma et moi. Bientôt le match reprend une fois que Mostafa a repris ses esprits et qu'il est menacé les batteurs bulgares.

- Deux pénaltys en faveur de l'Irlande, hurle Verpey.

De nouveau les joueurs se font des passes, je reconnais à un moment la feinte de Porskoff et le reverse pass alors que le jeu atteint un degré faramineux de férocité.

- Faute, crie Emma en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Dimitrov qui vient de foncer sur Morane.

- Qu'on le brule en place publique après lui avoir tranché la tête, je crie en riant.

- Mais n'importe quoi, s'exclame Emma en me donnant une tape. Moque-toi de moi va s'y ! Maroufle va !

- Pendard, j'ajoute en tirant la langue avant de me reconcentrer sur…

WHAT THE BUCK ! Mais c'est que c'est moche en fait les Vélanes ! Bon je le savais mais je m'attendais pas à voir de belles jeunes filles devenir de véritables rapaces aussi laids et repoussants. Tout ça parce que les farfadets leur ont fait un geste obscène. Morale de l'histoire…ne provoquez pas les femmes sinon elles deviennent des harpies. Les sorciers de Ministère tentent de ramener l'ordre alors que dans les airs se déroule une véritable bataille où les joueurs s'envoient les balles à la vitesse de Bip Bip.

- L'attaque en faucon, crie Olivier en montrant Levski et Dimitrov.

- Regarde c'est Moranne qui a le souaffle…Feinte de Porskoff, je hurle en sautillant.

- Non c'est Ivanova maintenant ! Non Moranne ! Oh attention aux batteurs, continue Emma aussi surexcitée que nous.

- …MORANE QUI MARQUE ! hurle Verpey.

Un batteur irlandais envoi un cognard dans la tête de Krum qui se mit à pisser le sang.

- Faute. Comment l'arbitre ne peut-il pas voir ça ? Il devrait avoir un pénalty en faveur de la Bulgarie, s'écrie scandalisée Emma.

- C'est vrai !

- Non les filles, nous explique Olivier. Regardez plutôt dans quelle posture est l'arbitre.

Je saisis les multiplettes, me les partageant avec Emma pour voir Mostafa en train de se battre avec une Vélane qui a prévu de le rôtir ou de le bruler vif. Ouuuuuh mais c'est qu'elles sont caractérielles ces bonnes dames.

- Regardez Lynch, s'écrie soudain Mrs. Dubois en nous montrant l'attrapeur.

Comme un seul homme, nous nous retournons pour vois l'attrapeur irlandais descendre en piquet. Un véritable raz de marée vert se leve des gradins pour voir la suite du match. Krum suit Lynch alors que j'agrippe la main d'Emma.

- Allez Lynch, allez, marmonne Emma.

- Krum va l'avoir. Krum va l'avoir, je murmure le cœur battant la chamade.

Et pendant deux secondes mon cœur s'arrête. Je vois Lynch heurté le sol de plein fouet et se faire piétiner par des Vélanes hystériques – maiiiiiiis qu'est-ce que ça doit être lorsque ces dames ont leur ragnagnas ?!- je cherche frénétiquement Krum des yeux soudain les panneaux affichent le score. BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE, IRLANDE : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX. Deux secondes de silence avant que le grondement de joie des supporters irlandais montent créscendo jusqu'à éclater en un véritable hurlement d'allégresse. Dans l'euphorie la plus totale, même si je savais depuis le début l'issue du match, j'étreins avec ferveur Emma. Sautillant de bonheur toutes les deux et poussant des hurlements de joies, puis je me tourne et saute dans les bras d'Olivier qui me soulève carrément de terre. Me serrant avec force dans ses bras alors qu'Emma enjambe les chaises pour aller embrasser son père. Je serre la main de Mrs. Dubois, tape avec force dans la main de Mr. Dubois et étreint même des supporters au hasard, cédant à une euphorie contagieuse et semblable à une immense vague prennant le cœur des spectateurs.

- L'IRLANDE A GAGNE ! hurle Verpey alors qu'un sorcier m'embrasse avec effusion sur les joues. KRUM A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR MAIS C'EST L'Irlande QUI GAGNE ! Seigneur qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

- Ma foi c'était une bonne tactique, commente Mr. Sorel en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Il valait mieux qu'il fasse en sorte que le match finisse à son avantage.

- Oh moins on se souviendra de ce match, conclue Mr. Dubois. Je vais pouvoir faire un bon résumé du match à la radio.

- Il n'y a pas de commentateur sportif à la radio, je crie pour couvrir le brouhaha.

- Mouais y en a mais pour un match comme celui-là la plupart des gens préfèrent y assister en direct ou avoir les infos après. Rends toi compte comme ça doit être frustrant d'entendre juste les noms des poursuiveurs et de ne pas pouvoir voir tout ce qui se passe sur le terrain, m'explique Mr. Dubois.

- C'est vrai, je murmure en applaudissant alors que les joueurs se dirigent vers la tribune officielle pour recevoir les honneurs du Ministre et la coupe. En tout cas voilà un match que je n'oublierai pas.

**OoOoOoO**

- On est les champions ! On est les champions, je braille alors que nous revenons vers le camping.

- Cally arrête de hurler, me répond Olivier alors que la nuit nous amène l'écho de chansons hurlées et les cris de joie des farfadets.

- ON EST LES CHAMPIONS ! ON EST LES CHAMPIONS ! ON EST ON EST ON EST LES CHAMPIONS !

- Faudrait peut-être lui faire subir un sortilège de mutisme à cette petite, marmonne Mr. Dubois l'air songeur.

- C'est un pro, l'Appollo du show. Un monstre sacré qui met tous les monstres KO ! Il n'était personne...Un zéro, zéro...Il tire le banco ! je continue surexcitée avant de me faire bâillonner par Olivier.

- Moi aussi je suis content mais je casse pas les oreilles des autres, marmonne Olivier en me tournant vers lui.

- Tel des hippogriffes, on leur a mis la patté. Plus fort que des dragons on a su saisir la victoire, hurlèrent des supporters en passant à côté de nous.

- Parce qu'eux ils cassent pas les oreilles, je demande choquée par cette injustice.

Nous retournons joyeusement vers le camping. Nous restons au moins une heure à discuter devant la tente des Dubois. Autour d'un bon thé nous parlions avec animation racontant les meilleurs moments du match. J'en profite pour échanger mon adresse avec Olivier et Emma, nous promettant de garder le contact. Puis en riant nous refaisons la ola avec Emma et même Mr. Dubois avant de retourner chacun dans notre tente. J'embrasse bien fort Mr et Mrs. Dubois, serre la main de Mr. Sorel avant de retourner vers ma tente. J'entends les irlandais faire la fête. Pour ma part c'est bon j'ai donné avec la grande fête de hier soir. C'est donc avec un ronronnement de plaisir que je mets mon pyjama et me jette dans mon lit. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, rêvant de Quidditch, m'imaginant en train de voler telle une fusée humaine. Callandra Moore…la grande poursuiveuse.

BANG

Je me réveille en sursaut. Entendant des détonations, des bruits et des hurlements. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J''entends des pas précipités, aperçoit des éclats de lumières, voir même…un feu éclairant ma tente. Soudain je comprends. Oh merde ! Putain putain de chiasse de réglisse ! Comment j'ai pu oublier cet énorme détail ?!

* * *

><p><em>A suiiiiiiiiivre. Mouhahahah frustrant de finir à cet endroit hein (évite un jet de tomate) ?! Alors à votre avis…de quoi se souvient Cally ? Pourquoi l'ambiance dans le camping a-t-elle changée ? Que va-t-il se passer ?<em>

_Allez mes amis laissez-moi des reviews, vos impressions mais surtout une trace de votre passage car sachez que ça motive l'auteur et ça l'encourage à écrire la suite (même si en étant en prépa je risque de mettre du temps mais rassurez-vous…j'ai le dernier jet de l'intrigue dans ma caboche et tout plein tout plein d'idées mouhahaha) et puis ça lui fait plaisir =D_

_Les trois quarts des références…des bonbons, aux techniques de Quidditch, aux équipes de Quidditch, aux boissons et même Fifi Lafolle inspirée d'ailleurs de Miss Barbara Cartland __**(1)**__…Tout ça mes amis vient de l'univers de JK . Rowling et de l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter._

_Quant à Emma Sorel, elle est inspirée de notre chère __**Aliete **__=) Pour la remercier d'avoir été une des premières à commenter ma fanfic, à me vendre du rêve avec sa magnifique fanfiction L'Eveil et puis voilà j'en ai fait une sorcière fan de l'univers de Tolkien et une véritable médiéviste telle que l'est au fond notre chère Aliete qui je suis sure pourrait être une sorcière chaleureuse, enthousiaste pourvue de l'élégance française (clin d'œil pour Aliounette xD). _

_Voiloù qu'en pensez-vous ?! A vos claviers et merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
